Late nights
by redvelvetjade
Summary: Words can haunt you forever decisions we make can change our lives in a heartbeat and effect those around us. Mandy lovers will like contains Fem slash and sexual acts as well as some strong language.
1. Chapter 1 Breakout

LATE NIGHTS

**Breakout**

Disclaimer:I own Nada expect Late Nights the poem at the end. Waring contains fem slash don't like don't read rated T for sexual acts and language...u only think I own Hannah Montana cause I'm that cool..

_" Yo Rico!_

18 yo. Jackson Rod Stewart came running huffing and puffing stopping short in front of 14 yo Rico who was sitting on top of a desk checking out the girls who kept giggling as he would nod at the hot ones.

_Oh man Rico I need a huge favor [ Jackson]_

_Yea and u know what I need Jackson? [ Rico]_

_No Rico but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyways [ Jackson]_

_See Jerk son my dad taught me a valuable lesson as a child [ Rico]_

_What's that how to touter innocent animals?_ [ Jackson]

Jackson muttered Rico raised his eyebrow

_I heard that Stewart [ Rico]_

_Heard what ? I didn't hear not a thing [ Jackson]_

_Well hear that?_ [ Rico]

The 2and bell rung to signal class to start kids ran in skidding to seats trying to look innocent.

_The bell? [ Jackson]_

_No Jackson that's the ringing in your ear where your brain should be [ Rico]_

_I thought it was the bell [ Jackson]_

_Don't think just show up for work On Time! [Rico]_

_But I need off today! [ Jackson]_

_And I need costumers [ Rico] _

_Cause costumers bring in money! _

_Costumers buy things [ Rico]_

_Yea like your overpriced undercooked hot dogs [ Oliver] _

_Jackson! [ Rico]_

_I didn't say anything! [Jackson]_

_Yea and I didn't say u can get off [ Rico]_

_Please Rico I really need it [Jackson]_

_Why? [ Rico]_

_I have a collage interview it's my last shot to get into a school ! [Jackson]_

_And I need __nachos_ _with cheese [ Rico]_

_Huh? [Jackson]_

_Yea didn't your girlfriend " ST. Sarah tell U? _

_She decided that the cheese we use wasn't echo friendly _

_So she ordered organic cheese Imported!! _

_Do u know what that means? _

_Well I'll tell u what it means More Money out of Rico's pockets [ Rico]_

_Rico doesn't like to spend money! _

_So Rico needs a profit _

_Which I can't get if I have employees who take off all the time [ Rico]_

_And I need to get into collage [Jackson]_

_Well maybe U should of thought of that back in tenth grade like the rest of us _

_Here's a thought open a book and Study!!! [ Rico]_

_If I could do that I would do that [Jackson]_

_Aw poor baby_ [ Rico]

Rico faked a tear before doing his annoying laugh just as Mrs. Knuckle came in slamming the door

_Quite class is in session that means You Mr. Stewart [ Mrs. Knuckle] _

_But I didn't... [Jackson]_

_I said Quite! Take your seat! [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Yes ma'am_ [Jackson]

Jackson sighed and took a seat two rows across from me holding the L sign above his head I gasped and threw a crumbled up piece of paper at him. He made a chocking motion and pointed at me...

_Jackson! [ Mrs. knuckle]_

_What Mrs. Knuckle she started it! [Jackson]_

_Who's she?_ [ Mrs. Knuckle]

I assumed he pointed at me but I buried my head in my world lit book snickering inside .I assumed she looked over and saw me reading cause she replied

_Mr. Stewart stop trying to pin everything on your sister [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_But... [Jackson]_

_Principle's now! _

_But....bu... [Jackson]_

_NOW!!!!!!!!! _

_No fair! [Jackson]_

_Yea neither is life cause if it was I'd be a runway model _

_In Italy but instead I'm stuck here _

_With a bunch of ungrateful hypercritical self indulged _

_Spoiled kids who could care less about World Lit _

_So get going I know U Know the way _

_Yes ma'am_ _[Jackson]_

He growled as he got up. From behind me my BFF Lily Trusscott snickered and whispered

_Score Miley.. [ lily]_

_Sweet I know right Lil's ? _

_Fro sure Stewart [ Lily]_

_Okay quite down class and back to the fascinating subject of English _

_Last week I selected four students to write poems on a subject matter that inspired them _

_Today I would like the two who's poem touched me the most to read their's... _

_Let's start with Jason Mather s... [Mrs. Knuckle's]_

_" So Miley [ Lily]_

_Yea Lil's? [ Miley]_

_Are we going to the movies tonight? [ Lily]_

_O.m.g Lil's I totally forgot to tell you [ Miles]_

Looking around to make sure no one heard me as I whispered

_Oh no what Miles? [ Lily]_

_I can't go I have a Hannah thing in [ Miley]_

_London I am so sorry.. _

_Please forgive me Lil's?_ _[ Miley]_

She sighed pissed off looking down at her book I poked at her trying to get her to look up but she just sighed

_Lil's please I am so so so sorry I'll make it up to you [ Miley]_

_Like how? You always say your sorry Miles _

_You know after a while sorry wears thin _

_There's only so many sorries a girl can take_ [ lily]

I gasped softly She had to be kidding right? Her head remained down as she tore a paper to tiny shreds Lily and I had been friends since we were 11 she wouldn't just end the friendship over a broken promise. It wasn't like I did this on purpose or cause I didn't want to hang out. I mean I honestly just let it slip my mind that I had to fly to London, I tried to poke her but she wouldn't budge

_Lily come on I promise u _

_We will do so much this weekend [ miles]_

_Like what? [ Lily]_

_I'm still mad_ _ [Lily]_

She crossed her arms but looked up slightly I grinned and nudged her

_Like go into La _

_And get facials _

_And Mani Pedi's [ Miles]_

_Yea and? [ Lily]_

_And court side seats to the Laker's game [miles]_

_What no way! [ Lily]_

_Shh... you'll get us caught_ [Miles]

I slide out the tickets her eyes glowed as she stanched them looking at the tickets to Sunday's 3 o'clock game she kept truing them over and over to see if this was some kind of joke as she smiled so wide it melted my heart I chuckled inside ' score' I thought as she suddenly took my hand and squeezed it whispering

_Thank you so...oo much Miley [Lily]_

_So your not mad? [ Miles]_

_Mad? [Lily]_

_Please like I was ever really mad [Lily]_

_You are so gullible_ _[Lily]_

I gasped

_U faked me Trusscott? [ miles]_

_Boo-yah_ [Lily]

I glared and swore revenge

_Oh u r so going to get it [ Miles]_

_Bring it on Stewart [Lily]_

_Oh it's brought Trusscott _

_STEWART!!!!!_ [ Mrs. Knuckle]

My breath in took as I glanced at the clock how much longer? Please shit..it was way too long before I could breakout ..a tone filled my head as I turned to face my teacher a new song I could record started to form in my head..

_Every week's the same  
Stuck in school's so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Gettin' up at 8am's crazy  
Tired of bein' told what to do  
So unfair, so uncool_

The day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Til I hear the bell ring  
'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna)

Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again  
We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go oh oh (go oh oh)

Hangin' out's  
Just somethin' we like to do  
My friends and the mess we get into  
These are the lessons that we choose  
Not a book full of things we'll never use

The day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Til I hear the bell ring  
'Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna)

Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again  
We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go oh oh (go oh oh) 


	2. Chapter 2 Final Act

**Late Nights **

**The Final Act**

I spun fear gripped me I did not want her to be mad at me I was already failing math I didn't need a F in English my mouth went dry as I tried to think of what to say as her eyes locked in on my direction

_I thought I told u to go to the principle's_ [ Mrs. Knuckle]

My heart stopped for a split second in relief as I spun along with half the class Lily's hand still in mine squeezed me in relief she was sweating from nerves Jackson stood in the back looking pissed off as he came up my ally and shoved my head hard I grumbled as he went to Mrs. knuckle

_So what brings u back here? [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_He was busy and didn't want to see me again _

_Today [ Jackson]_

_Today? [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_How many times were u there? [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Uh..in the afternoon or morning or both? [ Jackson]_

_Forget it take your seat [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Sarah your up next [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Yay! _

_Loser [ Jackson]_

_Jerk_ [ miles]

Jackson and I hissed at each other as he passed to take his seat and Sarah stood up

_I wrote this as a tribute to all the young people who have lost their lives to drunk driving [ Sarah]_

_This is called the final act _

_**THE FINAL ACT **_

_**Screeching Tires, Shattering glass, **_

_**Twisting Metal, Fiberglass **_

_**The scene is all set it all goes black **_

_**The curtain raised the Final act **_

_**Sirens raging in the night, **_

_**Sounds of horror, gasps of fright **_

_**Intense pain, the smell of blood **_

_**Tearing eyes begin to flood **_

_**They pull our bodies out one by one **_

_**What is going on, we were only having fun! **_

_**One of my friends is missing, what did I do? **_

_**Her scattered belongings everywhere **_

_**In the road there lies her shoe **_

_**A man is standing over me and looking in my eyes **_

_**" What were you thinking son"? **_

_**"**__**Did you really think that you could drive"?**_

_**He pulled up the sheet still looking in my eyes **_

_**" If you'd only called mom and dad, " You'd still be alive!" **_

_**I start to scream, I start to yell; **_

_**But no one could tell **_

_**They put me in an ambulance; They took me away; **_

_**The doctor at the hospital exclaimed;" DOA! **_

_**My father's in shock, My mother in tears **_

_**She collapses in grief overcome by the fear **_

_**They take me to this house and place me in this box **_

_**I keep asking what is happening, **_

_**But I can't make it stop. **_

_**Everyone is crying , My family is so sad **_

_**I wish someone would answer me, **_

_**I'm starting to get mad **_

_**My mother leans over me and kisses me good-bye, **_

_**My father pulling her away, she is screaming ," WHY?" **_

_**They lower my body into a dirt grave **_

_**It feels so very cold , I yell to be saved **_

_**Then I see an angel; I begin to cry. **_

_**Can you tell what is happening? **_

_**She replies " YOU DIED" **_

_**I can't be dead; I'm still so young! **_

_**I want to do so many things-like sing and dance and run **_

_**What about collage and graduation day? **_

_**What about a wedding? please- I want to stay **_

_**The angel looked upon me, and with a sadden voice **_

_**" It didn't have to end like this; you knew you had a choice" **_

_**I'm sorry it's too late now;time I can't turn back" **_

_**Your life is finished that my son is a fact! **_

_**Why did this happen? **_

_**I didn't want to die! **_

_**The angel , she embraced me and with her words she sighed **_

_**" Son this is the consequence you paid to drink and drive, **_

_**I wish you had made a better choice, If you did you would still be alive **_

_**It doesn't matter if you beg and plead on bended knee, there is **_

_**Nothing I can do, you have to come with me **_

_**Looking down on my family, I said my last good-bye **_

_**" I'm sorry I disappointed you ,dad **_

_**Mommy please don't cry **_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you any pain **_

_**I'm sorry all your left is a grave that bears my name **_

_**I'm sorry all your dreams for me have been ripped away; **_

_**The plans for my future all gathered in a grave. **_

_**It was such a stupid thing I did, I wish I could take it all back; **_

_**But the curtain is being lowered **_

_**SO ENDS THE FINAL ACT...**_

Everyone was quite not a word was spoken a huge lump rested in my throat I felt tears welling up as I pictured the boy in this poem as if it was really happening. He couldn't of been more then a year older then I am now. I wondered what it would feel like to know you were about to die? Did your life really flash before you? I thought of all the people who I loved who would miss me..my dad my me maw my auntie my grandma Ruby cousin Derek, Loralie [my dad's GF] Jackson..okay so Jackson would probably throw a party but there were still plenty of people who would miss me! There was so many things I wanted to do like star in another movie get my own TV show sell more albums. I had a whole new selection of songs ready for my next album .I just needed to record two more and then it would go to editing. Shaking out those thoughts I had to tell myself it was just a poem I was fine. I wasn't dying today or any time soon. Jake Ryan my boyfriend was the first to make a comment and startle me out of my trance

_Why are we suppose to care? [ Jake]_

_If Saint Sarah cares so much tell her to go to _

_A funeral home and volunteer leave us out of her bor~ing poem [ Jake]_

_Loser! [ Jackson]_

_Nicely put Stewart [ Jake]_

_You should care cause this can happen to you! [ Sarah]_

_No it can't I'm Jake Ryan the movie star [Jake] _

_And Zombie slayer! _

_I am invincible! _

_No one is invincible it's scientifically _

_Impose... _

_Okay that's enough kids _

_Mr. Ryan perhaps you'll find it in your heart to care tonight when your writing [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_that 5000 word essay on tolerance and compassion [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_What essay? [ Jake]_

_The one I just assigned to you it's due Monday [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

Kids snickered

_Oh and Mr. Stewart u can give me 2 essays the one I assigned your cohort [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_And this one _

_3000 words on respect and diligence in the classroom [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Huh? [ Jackson]_

_What? _

_Mrs. Knuckle? [ miles]_

_Yes Miss. Stewart? _

_Isn't that a little unfair I mean my brother _

_Doesn't even know 300 words never mind 3000_

The class cracked up expect Jackson who glared and mouthed ' dead meat' to me above Sarah's head I shrugged . Once the class settled down and Lily ,Oliver Oken our other bff high five me we listened to what Mrs. Knuckle said..

_For this weeks assignment I want all of u to put _

_Yourselves in a situation in your minds _

_Where u r faced with a choice between drinking and driving _

_What would u do how would u feel? _

_Imagine u were involved in a accident _

_Or found out someone u cared for was? _

_Listen to these statics and see how u feel Jake _

_2005 survey found in the 12-20 year old age group _

_10.8 mill kids confessed to drinking at least once a month _

_7.2 are binge drinkers and 2.3 are heavy _

_30% of teens were killed during a weekday _

_52% on weekends _

_Teens spent 5.5 bill on alcohol _

_More then what they spent on soda, food, books _

_Movies and anything else combined _

_Of approximately 240,000-360,000 under graduates _

_12 mill will die _

_On a average 8 teens a day die _

_in a year 3,000 _

_Now take a look around u and close your eyes _

_Can u remember who's in front who's in back? _

_On your sides now think about it that means _

_8 of your class mates will be dead by the end of today_ [ Mrs. Knuckle]

I shivered feeling nauseated. I didn't need to be reminded of the dangers I knew all to well. If it hadn't been for a Drunk Driver my Mom would still be alive. Lily sensed what I was thinking she squeezed my hand. I was so grateful to have her as a friend. Looking over I tried to caught Jackson's eye he would understand but he wasn't even paying attention he was busy looking up Brainless Becky's skirt. Finlay the bell rang I needed air Jake was still grumbling as we exited

_Man she kills me all this talk on death and drinking _

_What is she a freaking police officer? _

_Were young we drink give it a rest _

_I thought she would never shut up! I was like _

_Dude I slay ed u once I'll slay u again _

_But she never shut up so I could slay her _

_She gave me such a migraine [ Jake] _

_Jake u r 2 funny [ Amber] _

_Oh I know Ladies it's such a crime [ Jake]_

_Good looking named top sexiest vampire slayer by tween magazine 3 years in a row _

_Ha ha and so modest to [ Miles]_

_Well a star can never get too much publicity right my angel? [ Jake] _

_Yea right_ [Miles]

We leaned in and kissed hard his lips were soft as they crashed into mine. I melted as I felt his hands slide over my butt and he pressed me against the lockers our bodies pressed together. I could feel his heart beating he was so close I smelled his after shave and Cologne . Running my left hand through his wavy blond locks I breathed in his scent. The bell rung but we didn't move. I was lost in his dreamy eyes and felt so lucky to have the hottest boy in school in the world holding me. Biting my lip to taste his cherry lifesaver from his lips I grinned and leaned closer as I felt his smooth skin and his breath against my neck..

_Jake I love you [ Miles]_

_I love you to Miles [ Jake]_

_No I mean I think I'm ready [ Miles]_

_I'm not I can't stand history [ Jake]_

_No silly_ [ Miles]

I twirled his blond locks in my fingers as he kissed my neck sucking gently I ran a hand over his chest

_Come to my house after school Daddy's in La at a meeting he won't be home _

_He's meeting me at the airport [ Miles]_

He laughed

_So we have the whole house to ourselves? [ Jake]_

_Yes..[ miles] _

_Oh the things ..wait.. are u saying? [ Jake]_

_Yes I think.. No I know [ Miles]_

_I wanna make love to u tonight _

_Before I fly to London [ Miles]_

_Oh..holy,, are u sure? [ Jake]_

_Yes! [ Miles]_

_Miley.. Wow thank you.._ [ Jake]


	3. Chapter 3 Ready Or Not

**Late Nights **

**Ready Or Not**

He kissed me deeply and ran off to class Lily and Oliver stood mouths a gap. I closed his for him as he stared Lily's eyes were wide

_Miley! omg _

_U didn't even consult me! [Lily]_

_It's my body Lily [ Miles]_

_Yea but we always consult each other _[ lily]

_I mean this is major! [_ lily]

_Yea I kinda know [_miley]

_So when did u I mean I didn't even know u were _[ lily]

_I wasn't I just _[ miley]

_When? [_ lily]

_In class _[ miley ]

_Wow_! [ lily]

_Huh? I am so lost _[ Oliver]

_How did u two even know what the other one was thinking? _

_It's a girl thing!_ [ both of us]

_I need more guy friends _[ Oliver]

_More? u have any? _[miles]

_Yea well there's... [ Oliver_]

_and there's..._[ Oliver]

_Oh heck I need guy friends [ Oliver_]

_Wait there's Jackson! [ Oliver_]

_My brother Jackson? [ _Miley]

_R u kidding me u r really gonna use Jerk son as a [_Miley_] _

_forget it..[Oliver_]

As on cue Jerk son came flying down the hall chasing Thor's bird yelling

_Come back here Snowball _

_Stupid bird ate my homework! _

_Good birdie come here _

_Ah!_

Snowball flew into the girls bathroom we laughed as Jackson crashed into Mrs. Knuckle he looked up

_Stewart? [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_H..i...I can explain [ Jackson]_

_Which one why u r in the halls without a late pass or_

_Why u were heading into the girls room? [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Uh... [ Jackson]_

_Oh..so that's what the skirt means? _

_I thought it was just fat man who ate too many school cafe meals _

_Stewart [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_I know I know principle's office [ Jackson]_

_What about them? _

_Who? [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Them!_ [Jackson]

He pointed at us as we leaned against the lockers laughing.

_I don't see anyone [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Right there!_

He pointed angry as I pointed and laughed hysterically

_No fair u always get away with everything miley [ Jackson]_

_I'll pay u back _

_Quite Stewart your giving me a headache_

We made it to class 10 minutes late but Mr. Corelli just made a joke we laughed and it was cool. In class I started to stress I could not possibly have that assignment done in time I had 4 tests next week, I haven't studied for any of them.. I had two essays due for her class didn't even do the research. Plus Hannah had appearances every night and 4 concerts. Most were out of state I wasn't going to be home tonight ,tomorrow I had Hannah stuff plus the game and the after party Sunday was Lily's day. I groaned inside how was I suppose to pass 11th gr with 6 weeks left and I was failing two subjects dad would be so mad.

_Miley how would u like to answer? [ Mr. Corelli] _

_Huh?_ [ Miles]

_The colonists protested the Stamp Act by?  
a. refusing to sell goods to Britain b. refusing to buy goods from Britain  
c. dumping tea into the Boston Harbor d. dissolving the Massachusetts assembly_

I panicked no idea what he was talking about swallowing , I felt my throat closing up as sweat formed looking around I saw Ollie shrug he was right in front and would've been seen if he tried to help me. Lily tried flashing me the answers but Amber Addison started oohing and Mr. C turned so she couldn't I stuttered

_Well interesting question Mr .C _

_And one I think really deserves a answer [ Miles]_

_So you'll have no problem giving us one then will u Miles? [ Mr. Corelli]_

_Uh well I would sure_ [ Miles]

My pencil which I had been twirling flew from my hand

_Let me just get that_ [ miles]

I ducked feeling dizzy and nauseated how the heck was I going to answer when I had no clue what the question even was to guess a answer. As I tried to calm myself I felt for the pencil my hair had fallen in my eyes making vision impossible sighing I pushed it away as I felt the pencil thrust ed into my hand.

_It's c miles.._ [ Mandy]

I looked up and sighed Mandy Jiroud smiled at me relief as she handed me my pencil

_Thanks Manderz_

I whispered and turned front

_Were waiting [ Mr.C]_

_Sorry Mr. C [ Miles]_

_It's C how convent the answers C and your name is Mr. C_

_Ha ha _

_Are u sure? [ Mr .C]_

_What that that's your name? [ Miles]_

_I dunno I only go by what u tell us _

_U could be a mass murder from Kansans _

_Named Hannibal _

_Funny Miley _

_u r lucky _

Finally after two more classes the end bell rung as I pushed my way through the halls. I was so busy looking for Lil's and Ollie , I didn't notice Ashley Dewitt stick out her foot till I was flying through the air. Laughter rung out as Ashley and Amber did their finger touch and oohed. Rolling my eyes I got up and picked up my books hurrying to my locker and shoving books in and pulling what I needed out.

Outside I found them kissing by the wall clearing my throat did nothing so I plopped down on the grass to wait as kids hurried to buses and cars music blasted. I looked around it was another beautiful day in Malibu CA the sun was shining the birds chirping and just a slight breeze not even enough to require a jacket, just enough to prevent the sun from scorching the skin..

_OMG Miley thank god I found u [ Mandy]_

_Manderz what's wrong?_ [ Miles]

She plopped down by me sweating and breathing hard her long black hair stuck to her neck. I reached over and brushed it back she grinned

_Thanks babes [ Mandy]_

_Sure_ [ Miles]

I would never tell anyone especially her but damn I couldn't stop looking at her whenever we were near each other. I felt my pulse race and I went all nervous she is so damn hot and so sweet. Mandy's 18 like Jackson but in a total different planet she's beautiful and intelligent so talented she's been dancing since she was 3 and she's been my dancer since she was knows what she wants and goes after it she's loyal and knows how to keep a secret.

_What's up sweetie? [ miley]_

_I need a huge fav [ Mandy]_

_Hey u saved my butt in history so anything [ Miley]_

_I need a ride my car's still wrecked from the accident the shop said it could be another week _

_Damn money hungry idiots [Mandy] _

[ We laughed]

_Monique went home early cause of cramps _

_Brian's getting laid _

_And penny's pissed at me cause I came up with a better _

_Dance for 'in the spotlight 'and Jenn's using it _

_And my buss left without me and I hafta pee so bad_

_Okay lets go [ Miles]_

_OMG thank u so much! [ Mandy]_

_Sure u grab Oken I got Trusscott [ miles]_

_Deal_ [ Mandy]

We laughed and high fived as we grabbed them and headed to my Toyota Prius Hybrid .They never stopped kissing so we shoved them in back Lily fell on her back Oliver climbed on top and they continued. .Mandy rolled her eyes she'd just come from dance class so she was sweating and out of breath as she leaned back .I took in her features from her jet black raven hair to her amazing blue eyes which were closed her smooth olive skin and lushes lips. She's only 5'3 but she's trim and fit she works out every day and is toned her bust is around 34d. Shaking my head I cleared it of all thoughts like that..We dropped them off at Lily's since her mom Heather works long hours .Lily moaned a thank u Miles see u later and dragged Ollie inside by his shirt as he manged to drag their bags we laughed. Mandy threw her arm over my shoulders I didn't let on how her touch made me feel so heated I could bravely place my hands on the wheel they were shaking so hard. taking a deep breath I swallowed and drove

_You okay babes?[Mandy]_

_Yea I'm good just got a lot on my mind [ Miles]_

_Like what wanna talk?_ [ Mandy]

Yes I wanted to talk all night to You but I shock my head and concentrated on driving. I didn't want to look at her I would break she brushed my hair back I shivered as she suddenly leaned over and groaned I almost crashed

_Oh my god r u OK? [ Miles]_

_What's wrong? _

_I'm sorry sweetie I 'm fine [ Mandy]_

_Why did u... why r u? [ Miles]_

_I have to pee so bad I haven't gone since first pr and I drank 3 ,20oz Mt. dews and 3 coffee's _

_I was racing to get my damn buss or I would've gone before I left _

_Can we go to your place it's closer I'll never make it home I'm sorry [ Mandy]_

_Forget it it's no prob_ [ Miles]

I laughed in relief she looked so funny her face scrutinized up. I shouldn't laugh though I know the feeling all to well my nerves always make me have to pee when I'm about to go on stage and it's too late to go it sucks. I live 15 minutes away so we made perfect timing she lives on the other side of town..The car didn't even come to a full stop and she ran inside and tore up the steps to my room. I saw Jackson perk up from where he was shoving his face full of peanut butter marshmallow, fried chicken ,olives cheese , sandwich. I almost gagged as he muttered something I didn't understand complete with a spray of food which he tried to lick up. I saw him look up as she flew by and his eyes grow wide. He's had a major crush on her for years.

_" Dream on loser she's way out of your league [ miles]_

_Yea so explain how a sweet looking women like her is _

_Friends with a geek like u? [ Jackson]_

_Jealous much? [ miles]_

_How much did u pay her? [Jackson]_

_Shut up Jerk son_

I stomped up the steps and slammed the door going over to my stereo I blasted my CD player Eminem came blaring on Mockingbird's beat filled the room. As Mandy was in the bathroom I took the time to go through my closet to get things in order for tonight. What dose one get together for the preparation to lose their virginity? Why was I shaking so bad? Taking a deep breath I tried to steady myself .I wanted this so why was I so nervous? I loved him, looking through all my clothes I pulled out a black laced bodice that stopped below my butt. Holding it up against me I looked into the mirror it brought out the blue in my eyes but I wasn't sure. Next I found a two piece it was Siren Red with open sides and black crisscrossed Satin pieces up the sides. Maybe I should try my Hannah closet .She would have so many more choices. Putting them on the bed I reached into my drawer and pulled out a box of Trojan condoms u could never be too safe after all.

That was one thing that made my relationship with Jake so nice ,comfortable is that I didn't have to lie to him. Jake was one of the few people who knew my secret.

What secret your wondering right? Well to most people I'm simply known as Miley. In reality I was born under the name Destiny Hope Stewart. Dad always said he had a feeling when I was born that it was My Destiny to bring Hope into this world, ever since I was born .I've been told I smile so much .That he would lean over me and say things like aw she's smiling over and over and in baby talk smiling becomes miling and so it started as Smiley Miley but as I started to get older it was embarrassing so we shortened it to Miley everyone's called me Miley since then. I changed it when I was 14 to Miley Ray in honor of my dad.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

**Late Night**

**Secrets**

That's not the secret though.

Ever since I can remember music has always been apart of my life. Mom Susan was a musician she was amazing a voice of an angel daddy use to say. She sung in local choirs took lessons and dreamed of making it as a artist someday she even got a scholarship to TN univ she gave up her dreams when she met Dad he's slightly older and was struggling to make it as a country musician. He was young but ambitious and never gave up in his dreams. Mom was drawn to his energy and his love they dated and after two years she became pregnant with Jackson Rod the same year he had his first hit single with Achy Breaky Heart. Three years later I came along and dad's hits continued he became one of the hottest artist out there. They married when I was almost a year old. Jackson and I grew up on the road so it was no surprise when we both picked up on the guitar at early ages piano ,drums anything we could make noise on we loved. To him it was a hobby me well I can honestly say it was my first and only true love. I never quit I got it from both of my parents. Ever since I could crawl I would sneak away and join dad on stage and steal the mic. I can remember I was about 3 when I first felt the crowds energy getting to me. Empowering me I drew off their cheers and ohs. Dad says when I was about 6, I said to him " Daddy one day I'm gonna blow by you and be the biggest selling Musician out there I want people to know my name and remember me Forever" He would laugh and say " sure baby if u work hard enough and want something so bad u want nothing else more I believe u can do it'' I don't think either of us could've imagined how far this would all go though. The one thing I hated about fame was and is the lack of privacy when u have fame people believe it means they deserver to know everything about u, like it's their god given right. You can never trust people cuz u just never know who wants to be your friend cuz of who u r inside r cuz of how much your net worth is. I found that out when I was ten I was just starting to make it winning local competitions getting into nationals when a Drunk Driver changed my whole world and ripped my life apart. My mom was killed and the media went crazy trying to find out every sorted detail on the crash who's fault it was they dug up everything they possibly could on her and went as far as to go after her family my dad. Pretty soon it was hard to tell the difference between the truth of what really happened from the media made lies and after awhile what hurt the most was people stopped caring about it as a reality and were just obsessed with the details no matter how gruesome it was gossip to them -but to us? It was our mom our wife our daughter that had died and it made it personal. I couldn't go to school without paparazzi stalking me and asking questions. It made me realize how much I value my privacy. I love to preform but I wanted a normal life not to be caught up and fall into the trappings of fame. So Jackson as a joke came up with the idea of me going on stage in disguise[ he said some horrid costume] but his joke became a stroke of genius [ yes there is a first and last time for everything] .We already had auditions in La for record companies so we flew out there a day early and shopped around at wig shops. At one of them I tried on a blond wig and as I was spinning and looking at myself in the mirror a women came over and said it made me look like a completely different person u couldn't even know it was me. I thought it was perfect and she seemed really nice she started talking to dad and she told him she did security for celebrities in La he thought she was trust worthy and smart and fearsome and could help us out so he told her our plan she thought it was genius. She even helped us get more auditions told us what companies were reliable and what were frauds. I was signed after a few months and we hired her as our main body guard since then Roxy has been a faithful friend and trusted guard she like a pumba always there and ready to pounce ..My mom always liked the name Hannah so I chose that as my first name while we were visiting family in Montana as I was looking out at the stars I felt as if Momma could see us and I wondered if she approved of living in such secretive as I looked again I saw a shooting star she use to tell me they were signals from heaven when people needed a little ray of light. I took it as her saying she was proud so I chose Montana as my last and it rhymes so it's easy to remember. We moved to La shortly after I signed so I could start to record Jackson hated it at first we fought like crazy but eventually he made friends and got a life and our fights became about everything else. I was glad for the fresh start TN held too many memories I couldn't forget. Mom seemed to follow me everywhere .I couldn't sleep or eat I was depressed the only thing that helped was preforming on stage I could be someone else and sing my own songs make people happy forget all the drama. Music became my life line, school was hard having no friends and being Hannah left no time to make any till the day. I accidentally bumped into Amber and spilled Mariana sauce all over her new outfit and almost got pounded but Lily showed up and saved me, We were instant bff's she introduced me to Oliver and we started hanging. It was another two years before I trusted them to know my secret. Mandy became my dancer when I auditioned dancers for my first tour the summer after I moved here. She found out by accident when she saw me change this was before I even knew Lily or Ollie so I was scared she would tell she was 15 and was having a hard time fitting in, see Mandy's not like other kids her age ever since she was little she had a gift of dance and music and she took every opportunity to enhance on them she started dancing as soon as she was old enough and took every class and worked super hard to become the best her home life sucked her dad drank all the time and beat her and her older brother Garrett and her mom was never there so Mandy became tough at a early age she didn't trust anyone she threw herself into her Dance and music she hung with a older crowd and started staying out late drinking and smoking partying dating older boys and having sex so I was told. Her parents didn't notice but Garrett did and took charge he sent her on a audition for a boarding school in the preforming arts she didn't have the confidence but he believed in her and helped her. She made it full scholarship packed her bags goodbye Detroit and hello La. They say all your dreams can come true in La and she made it happen she let herself go and opened herself up. She started trusting people and discovering who she was about she dyed her hair black and put stripped highlights in every other week she changes the colors, she got her navel and eyebrow pierced a nose ring and worked out everyday morning and night. She went on auditions and booked jobs including my backup dancer. We loved her her personality and spirit is so uplifting, I couldn't believe her parents would treat her the way they did and it killed me. I remember crying myself to sleep for weeks after I saw the scars and bruises on her back and legs, She begged me not to say anything she was afraid she'd be torn out of school and put in foster care she just wanted a few more months till her brother turned 18 and could take legal guardianship, but it was almost summer and school was letting out I was not letting her go home to that life not when she was doing so well out here, not when she was my only real friend. I was scared to lose her like I lost my mom, I guess I look up to her as a older sister and a mom figure. So I told my dad and he felt the same way but I was booked solid with Hannah things he was worried if she stayed with us she'd find out I told him sometimes u just gotta take risks, so we asked her to stay with us the summer. I made sure to wear my Hannah wig whenever she was around and my family helped it was a juggling act but well worth it to see her smile. The only prob was the wig was hot and itched my head especially after I preformed for too long in the hot sun or if I was upset, the day she discovered me I had a huge fight with Jackson and we were screaming and wrestling he pinned me to the ground and was screaming that I ruined everything in his life by becoming Hannah cuz he had to drop everything to take care of Hannah's needs. I was upset and ran upstairs wishing I had never discovered music and I ripped off the wig crying hysterically. As I looked up I saw in the mirror Mandy was standing in my door shell shocked speechless and pissed off. She spun and flew down the stairs I raced after her but I wasn't fast enough she tore out of the house which lead to another fight between Jackson and I this time me screaming He had ruined everything in my life. I ran up to my room and buried myself in the covers and bawled like a baby I didn't understand why life was so unfair. Why I had to lose everyone that mattered.

Weeks passed by and even though we lived under the same roof we didn't speak. Looking at her was touter I wanted to reach out and touch her crazy hair or feel her soft hand pressed into mine. Even just to make eye contact,Mandy felt used and hated being lied to and felt I broke her trust by not telling her the truth, I was scared she'd blow my cover. It was unbelievably Jackson that brought us together again. He forced us to sit down and talk to each other. It was so hard but we did it and it became heated but in the end all she wanted was honesty and I wanted loyalty. I couldn't ask for a more loyal friend then Mandy through thick and thin she's stood by me. As far as her family? Her Dad finally got the help he needed thanks to a little visit from my dad,her parents went to consoling and moved out here to Calabasas CA, Mandy chose to live with her brother and his kids who moved out here so she could stay in school which she's acing. He got a job as a assistant producer for a TV show, this year we went on our third tour and I made her one of my principle dancers which means whenever I do a show where I only need one or two dancers she's automatically in it. It's demanding and a time consuming so Garrett only let her do it if she attended a normal high school instead of the high paced preforming arts one .He didn't want her killing herself with the stress and felt she was already more experience in the business then the school could teach her she agreed and now attends Sea view High.

_" Hey girlfriend what are you doing?_ [ Mandy]

I jumped startled as she came out fixing her pants sighing spinning .I felt myself blush having been caught singing to myself again, the tune wake me up when September ends was stuck in my head. she just shock her head laughing , I briefly wondered should I tell her? She might freak she was so protective.. then again Lily knew and she sucks at keeping secrets.

_Girl u r crazy always singing don't u get enough of that? [ Mandy]_

_Neva that [ miles]_

_Wait a minute these outfits singing happy dancing_

_U R NOT!!! _

_OH NO GF SPILL!_ [ Mandy]

She grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the bed

_Ow...!_

She fell on the box of...

_Condoms!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Oh my god! Miley Ray Stewart! [ Mandy]_

_Don't be mad [MILES]_

I held up my hands she grabbed them again and pulled me down further looking me in my eyes]

_I think I'm ready Mandy [ Miles]_

_U think? Miley this is not something to _

_Think u r ready to do u have to know [ Mandy]_

_Well how do u know? [ Miles]_

_U just do I mean u have to feel it with your _

_Whole heart your whole body your head _

_It's about feeling something so deep about that _

_Special someone u don't feel _

_As if u can live without that person _

_It's like their the air that u breath the water that _

_Feeds your dry roots and makes u grow _

_If your without them u feel dead [ Mandy]_

_I love Jake [ Miles]_

_But are u In Love with him? _

_Y..e..s [ Miles]_

_You hesitate my dear [ Mandy]_

_I'm 16 I mean Jake's the first boy _

_I've had real feelings for _

_he treats me sweet he respects me _

_Heck he even changed for me _

_As much as Jake Ryan can change anyway [ Miles]_

_Manderz in my heart I feel like it's the right decision _

_I mean I've liked him since i was 13..[ miles]_

Twirling my promise ring on my finger I stared down at the gold

_Yet there's a part of u that hesitate _

_Yea I mean there's the whole promise thing [Miles] _

_Are u willing to go against it Miley?[Mandy] _

_You gave your word to your dad to god..your MOM_

She lifted my chin to look me straight into her eyes the whole word Mom rung in my head and made me clog up. The air stayed silent and stale.

_Miles I'm not telling u what to do _

_But you'd be breaking a promise _

_In all the years I've known you , you've never _

_Broken a promise yet [ Mandy]_

_I know that's why I am so scared [ Miles]_

_It's scary huh? [ Mandy]_

_What? [ Miles] _

_This whole growing up thing_ [ Mandy]

She reached over and hugged me

_U know what helps me miles? [ Mandy]_

_No what? [ Miles]_

_My grandma use to say [ Mandy]_

_Think with your head feel with your heart _

_Just cause something feels right in your heart doesn't mean it is _

_If u can't say with absolutely no doubt _

_That u would have no regrets no doubts or fears about sleeping _

_With Jake then it's not the right choice _

_If u can't be ready to face the consequence 's_

_Pregnancy STD'S_

_If u get preggers giving up Hannah _

_Letting down your fans [ Mandy]_

_I can't give up my dreams [ Miles]_

_Then u ain't ready to have sex Miles plain and simple _

_Love or no love [ Mandy]_

_This is life baby and everything u do has consequence's _

_You have to be smart enough to deal with them_

She rubbed my arms holding me for a few minutes, I wrapped my arms around her

_Did u regret your first time?_ [ Miles]

She smiled her eyes glowed as I brushed back some of her hair stripped with neon purple and bright pink this week.

_I'll let u know when it happens kay? if u promise me _

_To be careful and use your head ..not just your heart and hormones [ Mandy]_

My mouth dropped open

_Your still a virgin?_ [ Miles]

_Yes I'm 18 babe I might of been wild but I wasn't a slut [ Mandy]_

_But all the dancers talked [ miles] _

_Talk? u should know not to believe all the gossip shit out there _

_Hannah people talk rumors start accusations _

_And soon no one even knows the truth from the lies_ [ Mandy]

She grabbed her bag

_Rachel texted me while I was peeing out the Mississippi river _

_She got out early she's chillin' at da beach _

_She'll take me home so u don't hafta drive across town [ Mandy] _

_I don't mind Manderz [ Miles]_

_I know_ _babes but you've got plans and u have to be at the airport by 8 [ Mandy]_

_Your coming right? [ Miles]_

_Yes unless u fired me and didn't tell me _

_Which by the way u would totally suck then [ Mandy]_

_He he so funny Mandy _

_Fro real wanna ride in my private jet? [ miles]_

_Secret pop star say what? [ Mandy]_

_Stead of the dancers fly to London with us [ Miles]_

_Fro real g? [ Mandy]_

_Fro real [ miles]_

_I say heck yea!_ [ Mandy]

We high fived as she grabbed her bags then reached into hug me as she came up her lips brushed my check, I blushed smelling her sweet cinnamon perfume she came out of the hug and went to grab her bag and tripped over the handle screaming. I caught her she landed on top of me as I fell back onto the bed our lips brushed by accident. She scrambled up apologizing but I was speechless her lips tasted amazing soft and wet cherry chap stick. Stuttering I looked away and replied in a shaky voice I tried to control..


	5. Chapter 5 I Miss You

**Late Night**

**I Miss You**

_Uh...uh..pick u up at 7? [ miles]_

_Great can't wait don't be late [Mandy]_

_k k _

After Mandy left I hopped into the shower the warm water calmed my racing heart, I couldn't believe that had just happened..I kissed Mandy!!!!!! Most of all I really liked it...It felt right..I never felt that way with Jake...but it was wrong so so wrong she's older legal age I'm only 16~not to mention she's a girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And so am I !!!!!!!!!!!!!! The steam rising relaxed me instantly I leaned against the wall was I doing the right thing by being with Jake tonight? Closing my eyes pushing my hair back I thought of all the memories Jake and I had together.

I remembered the time Jake and I kissed at Rico's and the whole beach cheered we were 13 ' or the time at the school dance where I found out that Lily liked him to and we fought like crazy we almost caused our friendship to come crashing down like the tables we flung each other on. Our first date 'our second and third god I was so nervous ...Then I remembered the time after he flew back from Rome where he was filming a movie we had broken up but he came home months later to win me back but I couldn't get past his ego so he changed for me.. the first date after he changed he bought me a whole rose garden... I literally mean a whole garden..the local garden club was set to reveal a new spot it was to be a memorial garden but Jake bought it for me and made a donation to the fund..then he hired a violinist and had a full course catered dinner for me. I was blown away shocked...we watched the stars fed each other lobster and shrimp we kissed we danced it was so romantic we talked we walked hand in hand through the garden..He even had the club name it Miley's garden..I still go there to walk through it's so beautiful and smells so sweet. I remembered all the late night talks on the beach as we would cuddle and watch the stars share secrets like his real name is Lesley...[ he he] I remembered the look on his face when I told him I was Hannah . We shared a inside joke at celebrity events when people would introduce us as if we didn't know each other we'd wink and giggle . I remembered guest staring on Zombie slayer wanting to kiss Jake so bad but kissing Demon the Dog! We fought over the years we broke up stayed apart but we always came together again I swear it's like Destiny has brought us in this world to be connected. Fate as some would call it.

After my shower I chose the red outfit and got ready my hands were shaking I was so nervous. I heard a noise and realized Jackson hadn't left for work yet. Silently cussing I went downstairs in a robe..

_Jackson what are u doing home? [ miles]_

_I'm skipping work [ Jackson]_

_WHAT! No way u can't! [Miles]_

_And why can't I? it makes no sense [ Jackson]_

_To go in for a few hours then have to jet off [ Jackson]_

_To the airport cause Hann~ah has a appearance a~gain! [ Jackson]_

_Cause u always say u need more money [ Miles]_

_A few hours won't break Miles_ [ Jackson]

I'll break u I thought if u spoil this

_Just think the more money u have the more u can spend on whatever foolish girl _

_Agrees to a pity date with u..[ Miles] _

_Your up to something Miles [Jackson]_

_What who me no way what makes u say that? _

_I'm not up to anything no not me no sir' re [Miles]_

_Then why are u rambling why are u covering yourself like u don't want me to see what's _

_under there? [ Jackson]_

_And why are u babbling like a two year old add_

_Attention seeking cracked addicted child? [ Jackson]_

_I am not! [ Miles]_

_And I'm the top honor student at St. Mary's Catholic School [ Jackson]_

_We go to Sea view u upstupiday [ Miles]_

_Huh? [ Jackson]_

_Look it up u idiot [ Miles] _

_Why don't I look up into your room? [ Jackson]_

_No Jackson!!!!!!!! [ Miles]_

_You can't [ Miles]_

_Oh I can't can I?_ [ Jackson]

He pushed me out of the way and ran up I chased after him and grabbed his shirt pulling him back he grabbed the wall .I grabbed his other side and wrapped my legs through his tripping him and running to my room he pulled my leg and I fell as he jumped up groaning I ran shoved him he bounced off the wall and grabbed me as I reached my door, we struggled...

_Jackson please don't [ miles]_

_What are u hiding in there Miles whew Miley's got a secret and I think dad _

_Would want to know [ Jackson]_

_No u can't! [ Miles]_

_Why ? [Jackson]_

_Cause ... cause it's for him [ Miles]_

_A special present I'm working on [ Miles]_

_Since when? [ Jackson]_

_Since I thought about it [ miles]_

_Why can't I see it? [ Jackson]_

_Cause u suck at surprises [miles] _

_Do not ! [ Jackson]_

_Do to! [ miles]_

_Not! [ Jackson]_

_To! [ Miles]_

_So why do I have to leave? [ Jackson]_

_u can work on it up here and I can stay downstairs with my remote and chips [ Jackson]_

_Cause u always complain u can't stand being around me [ miles]_

_I can't u r annoying! [ Jackson]_

_lov u to Jackson so much that I like the idea of u staying home _

_And we can watch movies and eat popcorn huddled on the couch [ miles] _

_I'm out u r too weird Miles [ Jackson]_

_No weirder then u look in the mirror lately? [ Miles] _

_Shut up [ Jackson]_

_Make me [ miles]_

_Ah!_

Finally he left and I ran into my room and rechecked everything taking deep breaths I sat on the bed and wrote in my diary. Then I knelled in front of my bed and prayed...

_Dear Lord _

_I know it's kinda hypocritical to kneel before u and ask thee of this _

_But I am so confused I really love Jake and I want to be with him in every way _

_But Lord I made a promise to u and I know how important that is and I know u sacrificed _

_So much so we could live u gave your life for our sins shed your blood _

_And This may just be selfish and yet another sin but I need to know is what I am about to do so wrong? _

_Plenty of teens have sex why am I so confused it seems so natural to want to make love _

_To the person u love _

_I know u have so many other important things going on war famine poverty and my issues are mere stones _

_In a rippled river but please Lord _

_I am calling out for your guidance and love _

_u have given me and blessed my life in every way _

_Even through heartbreak u sheltered me _

_And I owe u I kneel before u given u all of me _

_u r my savior beautiful Jesus _

_And all I want to know Lord is what is right? _

Tears trickled down as I prayed but I felt refreshed as a breeze blew by causing my wind chimes to make music .I wondered briefly was this a sign from him? Getting up I brushed my tears away and went to look out at the balcony a gentle wind blew as evening fell on the beach the waves beat constituent on the shore it looked like an amazing night no rain in the forecast. I breathed in the salty air London would not have such amazing weather. Looking up to the heavens I smiled and whispered thanks..

Staring into the ocean I almost didn't hear the doorbell but I was snapped out of my trance. Nervous but with renewed confidence .I went and answered the door. My breath in took as I stared at Jake he looked amazing dressed in a pair of Grey khakis and buttoned down black shirt his blond hair slicked back. He looked so grown up. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him he felt amazing his arms so strong as he held me. Taking his hand we went inside .I locked the door and lead him upstairs he grabbed me pulling me back I squealed as he tickled me and jumped on my back kissing my neck then he spun me and pulled me to him looking into his eyes .I felt transfixed and didn't stop him as our lips connected closing my eyes I let him lift me up and lead me into the bedroom where he shut the door and carried me over to my bed. Laying me down my breathing grew rapid as I anticipated what was to come he crawled on top of me and kissed my face and lips hard traveling down my neck I felt his smooth hands glide over my skin and quickly tear open my robe

_Oh Miles....Jake likes [ Jake]_

_God you are so beautiful.. _

_I am going to be the proudest man alive to have sex with you_

His words should of made me happy but they made me numb was he sleeping with me for bragging rights? He lifted me up and let the robe fall off revealing my plumb breasts which rose and fell fast. He wasted no time taking off my bra and sliding his hands over my breasts . I couldn't help the little moans that escaped me as his fingers caressed me and stroked me in all the right places and his kisses trailed down my body, sliding up to the pillows .I reached up to tousle his hair and slide his shirt off his fingers were tracing over both my erect nipples as he kissed each long and slow making my moans increase as I started to say his name softly while my fingers ran over his nipples which I slowly felt harden as he groaned pulling off my panties . I felt his knee push my legs apart as he moved his mouth down my stomach sending shivers down my whole body as I moaned

_Oh Jake please don't oh god... [ miles]_

_Ah~_

His tongue ran over my thighs and down my legs making my body breakout in tiny goosebumps as I felt myself getting hot. His tongue ran down my inner thighs and tickled the few unshaved hairs on my vagina he picked up force demanding entrance biting my lips I hesitated could I ? Should I ? His mouth suddenly latched onto my V-lips and started to suck I could feel my juices start to flow and my breathing become uncontrollable as the moans I'd been holding in escaped full force I saw him smile as I gave in and he gained entrance his tongue entered me with such force my whole insides trembled causing me to shiver on the outside as well.

_Oh God Jake don't hold back plea...se [ miles]_

_oh ah _

The juices all seemed to gather right at my clitoris and he instantly found that spot and began to suck hard and long biting my lips .I gripped my bed sheets to hold onto something as he kept working me closing my eyes I felt light headed as he inserted a finger inside of me then two and thrusted in and out over and over faster and faster making me bust with pleasure and excitement as I my back arched and I grabbed the head broad I couldn't fight it anymore and screamed ..

_Ohhhohhhahhhohhshit _

_I'm cum...ah...m..in...ohhh _

_My ahhhhh_

It was like a bust of pain that left me light headed and then a explosion of pleasure so intense words couldn't express. I felt myself explode all over his face and hand. Which he brought up to my lips so I could taste myself on him..It wasn't nice but I didn't want to say anything and ruin this incredible moment... Breathing heavy and still dizzy afraid to move and pass out .I laid there and let him kiss my breasts sucking and running his hands over my body...

_Miley ..oh baby u taste so amazing _

_Make me a man miles [ Jake]_

_Wha...a...t..do..u..ah_ [ Miles]

Wordlessly he unzipped himself pushing his pants down my eyes widened as he stepped out of his boxers revealing his huge 8inc budge straddling me he knelled across me slowly taking my hands he slide them over .My fingers were shaking he sensed my feelings and leaned down to kiss me as he glided my fingers over him..I've never seen one before never mind felt one it was the strangest feeling ever a lump of skin that grew with every I increased the sped of as his groans got louder closing my eyes I suddenly felt sick I knew what he wanted and I didn't feel like I could do this but I was left with no choice as he groaned one final time and lowered himself into my mouth gagging my throat was on fire as he shoved himself in so deep my whole body jerked up and to breath. I had to suck and stroke him his hands squeezed my butt and grabbed my head shoving me in so deep his cock was down my throat, air had become a thing of the past as I felt the light headiness growing and I started to gasp and cough his penis became stiff and hard with a sudden explosion my mouth filled with cum and I pushed him off coughing violently as I pulled myself up and gagged he grabbed me worried and rubbed my back as I spat up and heaved dryly..

_Ah shit Miles I am soo sorry _

_I didn't think I was that hard I'm sorry _

_Are u okay? please god I am so sorry _

_Baby please talk to me_ [ Jake]

Finally empty I collapsed on the bed he wiped my mouth looking at me worried filled his eyes as he stroked my checks and pushed back my hair my breathing finally eased my face felt less flushed.. I saw him staring at me as I caught my breath

_Aw shot Miles _

_I never meant to hurt u I promise _

_Please forgive me _

_Baby u mean so much to me_ [ Jake]

I closed my eyes took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at him and kiss him he grinned crawling on top of me his hands feeling my body as his fingers slipped inside of me causing my body to become heated again, his hands pushed me apart as he looked at me

_R u okay? Miles r u ready ? [ Jake]_

_Ye...s... [ Miles_

_Positive? [ Jake]_

_Yes.. [ Miles]_

_I won't hurt u baby I'll be gentle_ [ jake]

I wasn't ready but I didn't want to disappoint him again as I felt him rub his erection against my opening. I braced myself and thought of Mandy...closing my eyes my breath sucked in as there was a pushing of pain...

_Oh my god wait Jake stop! [ Miles] _

_Miles u said u were ready!_ [ Jake]

He sounded impatient as I shot up and pushed him back

_Protection I can't get pregnant [ Miles]_

_Shit Miley I'm sorry I forgot to bring it [ Jake]_

_U What!!!!!!!!! [ Miles]_

_R u kidding me!! [ Miles]_

_Look baby I'll be in and out you'll be safe[ Jake] _

_Your crazy Jake were not having sex without protection! [ miles]_

_Well what do u want me to do u leave in an hour and half [ Jake]_

_The nearest store is 20 minutes away _

_I have protection over on my nightstand ] Miles]_

_Please Jake ] Miles]_

_Miles stop freaking I'm clean u won't get an Std and u sure as hell ain't getting _

_Preggers [ Jake]_

_How do u know? ] Miles]_

_I'm Jake Ryan a baby would ruin my future [ Jake] _

_Yours!!!!!!!! ] Miles]_

_Miles stop arguing lets just do this before I lose it [ Jake]_

_Get off of me ! ] Miles]_

_Don't over react Drama Queen [ jake]_

_I said off me_ [_ Miles]_

He pushed me down as I struggled he kissed my body and began to push my legs apart as he kneed me while I screamed pushing him a sudden burst of thunder scared him so bad he jumped and a huge wind blew open my French doors papers flew and a pic of my mom fell off the compture desk. I took the opportunity to kick him he groaned and fell to his knees

_Get out! ] Miles]_

_Baby I'm sorry I don't know what came over me [ Jake]_

_Just get out!_ _] Miles]_

I was hysterical crying as he got up and grabbed his stuff, I threw his shirt at him and he limped off the tears fell freely and I didn't fight them as I crumbled into a ball and bawled for almost an hour. All I could think about was how I almost gave myself to a jerk like him and how I would've been breaking my promise. My mom would've been so disappointed my dad sad ...when the tears settled I looked around and shakily got up going over to the pic and brushed it off glass shreds glittered. I needed a new frame but mom's smiling face calmed me as I stared at the pic of the 2 of us ...I was like 8 we were in the hammock me holding a pet bunny I named bouncy. God I missed her so bad tears fell again she would've known how to comfort me...a soft wind blew something caught my eyes and made me look up I didn't see what it was just a white flash but my eyes landed on my guitar and even though it seemed inappropriate. I figured a late night playing session couldn't hurt.. it felt right in my hands which no longer shock as I strummed the familiar keys and I softly sung..

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile [ I looked at her pic]  
_And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you) 


	6. Chapter 6 London Bound Flying Free

**Late Night**

**London Bound**

**Flying Free**

Music has always calmed me and this time was no different.. I immediately felt calmer as I played the tone I wrote almost 6 years ago. After the last cords had died I went to take another shower the water washed over me as I pushed my hair back and I felt like I was being cleansed.

Racing around cleaning up I panicked trying to get last minute items packed. I couldn't believe I was late Dad was going to kill me if he knew he hates to be late ...

_Bud are u almost ready? [ Dad]_

_Dad what are u doing home? [ Miles]_

_No don't.._

Too late he turned the knob quickly I threw my red laced lingerie under the bed and grabbed the black one stuffing it in my suitcase the condoms I shoved under the bed.

_Miles r u ok? [ dad]_

_Jackson said u were acting' weirder earlier [Dad] _

_You believe Jackson daddy? [ miles]_

_Good point darlin' [ Dad]_

_So r u ready? _

_Yes oh I told manderz we'd pick her up I invited her [ miles]_

_To fly with us if that's OK _

_Well it kinda has to be now cuz the dancers flew out 3 hrs ago[ Dad] _

_Oh sorry daddy [Miles]_

_It's alright darling lets just hurry [ dad]_

_k k [Miles]_

We were finally on the road and heading to the airport with a quickie stop at Mandy's she was already on the porch talking to her neighbor in deep conversation waiting. Dad became nervous

_Darlin let 'er come to the car [dad] _

_Don't get out I'm not liking the looks _

_Of this neighborhood [ dad]_

_Aw are u afraid precious wittle _

_Miley is gonna be hurt? [ Jackson] _

_Jackson dang it boy shut up [ dad]_

_What Dad ? [ Jackson]_

_Be nice to your sister [ dad]_

_Why? [ Jackson]_

_Cause one day if your not you'll regret it [ dad]_

_Yea right one day when she's gone _

_I'll cheer holler!_ _[Miles]_

I hauled off and punched his arm he went after me

_Enough both of you! [ dad]_

_Sit back Jackson don't hit your sister! _

_Miley don't taunt your brother! _

Mandy finally saw us pull up how she did not before was a mystery to me everyone was looking at us a girl about my age was holding a baby which was crying as she pushed a cart down the side walk young girls were playing double dutch or jacks boys were in a basketball court playing ball. Music was blasting as windows were left open to get air in apartments that couldn't afford air condition.

_Why dose she live in this neighborhood? [ dad]_

_Cause they can't afford any better dad [Miles]_

_Garrett only makes an assistant slavery and has to support her _

_And his two kids it's not like his ex girl helps out [Miles]_

_Still all she needs to do is ask will give her money [ dad]_

_Man daddy she ain't like that she won't take handouts [Miles]_

_Darlin I just ain't comfortable with u staying over here [ dad]_

_Dad don't start [Miles]_

_She's coming _

_Will talk about this later_ [ dad]

Her smile as she hopped in was so rewarding it's what I needed to take my mind off everything, grabbing her bag so she could slip in easier granted me another smile and a quite thanks. Jackson became quite watching her intently, which amused Dad,

_Hey darlin' [dad]_

_Hey Mr. S how's it going? [ Mandy]_

_Great glad my meetings let out early [ dad]_

_Yea that's cool [ Mandy]_

_How's your brother? [ Miles]_

_Stressed but good [ mandy]_

_Whys he stressed? [ Jackson]_

_The new show he was slated to do didn't get picked up [ Mandy]_

_I'm sorry [Miles]_

_Yea us to thanks_ [ Mandy]

The limo pulled away the girl was staring at us Mandy waved at her as what sounded like a car backup went off even Jackson looked scared.

_Was that a car or a gun? [ Jackson]_

_Son I'd rather not find out [ Dad]_

_Who's the girl man she's staring u down [ Miles]_

_Manderz? _

_Yea Miles her name's Milka _

_She lives two blocks down with her boyfriend _

_And their baby Sam[ Mandy] _

_Wow she's young [Miles]_

_16 [ Mandy]_

_My age [Miles]_

_Yea well like I've said b4 _

_u have sex when your young _

_Beware of the consequences [ Mandy] _

_Proper advice Mandy dear thankfully _

_We Don't got to worry about Miles here she made a promise [ Dad] _

_Yea uh huh_ [ miles]

The plane ride was uneventful I manged to sleep which was good cause we landed in London 5am Saturday. The time change was killing me already stepping off the plane. I posed for the Hannah steps off the plane photo shot, as soon as we landed we were jetted off to interviews and a photo shot. Everyone was yelling for me my head was spinning as I tried to answer everyone's questions mics were shoved in my face.

_Hannah whens the next album coming out? _

_Hannah is it true u signed on to do a Nicholas Spark's movie? _

_Hannah any date's for a London tour? _

_Hannah is it true u r dating Sean Austin? _

_Hannah! what do u have to say to your young fans who look up to u? _

_Hannah what's your fav city in England? _

_Hannah how long are u staying? _

_Hannah when dose your next movie come out give a shout out it's Hollywood. TV? _

_Next month Hi Allison! [Miles]_

_Who do u play? _

_I play penny she's the sister of Rhianna's _

_Character Bailey they are both poor and struggling to make it in Hollywood _

_Is it true your dies ? _

_Yes she dose _

_What are your views on death? _

_For all the young fans out there who have lost someone? [reporter]_

_Well I'm not afraid to die I believe _

_Death is the form of release from a world of pain _

_It's the ultimate peace I think we as people look at _

_Death in a self fish way we get pissed off when someone dies _

_But really why? Yea it's sad that the person was taken from us but look at it this way _

_At the worst their in a place where it's quite no nothing _

_At the best their an angel in heaven watching over us a spirit don't get me wrong _

_I'm not looking to die anytime soon lol. I have a lot of living to do I'm only 16 _

_But when I do I know I'm going to a better place with no tears _

_No fears _

_Are u religious? _

_Yes I'm catholic [ Miles]_

_I think that has a huge impact of my views cause I know _

_I'll see God when I die_

Finally I pulled up to the venue and got ready to preform it was strange not having Lola aka Lily by my side she always helps me get ready but her mom was being strict with her cause she failed a math test last week. So Mandy helped me change and warm up. She stretched out and I helped her warm up her muscles.

_What time is your next show? [ Mandy]_

_We finish up this show at 1 [Miles]_

_Then we have 3hrs to chill _

_I go on for a quickie number at a festive _

_At 3 and then we fly home [Miles]_

_Be back by like 7 [Miles]_

_kool u know there's a party at Amber's _

_It starts at like 8 [ Mandy]_

_Oh fro real maybe we should hit it up [Miles]_

_Sweet_ [Mandy]

We pounded our fists as Dad came in to tell me we had 5 minutes left. Making sure we looked okay we snapped a pic in the mirror making faces and laughing.

_Who's ready to rock!_ [ Hannah]

The audience screamed in response and it pumped me up as I started my first song rock star and got the crowd on

their feet as soon as I started preforming I was lost in a different world and it filled me with peace and a calm I can't explain I needed it. As I moved across the stage and interacted with the dancers. Mandy and I exchanged a smile I went up to my guitarists and danced with them Brandi and Marques. Brandi played a solo and we jammed together laughing she was amazing.

_When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while, I can't let it show  
Dry my tears  
(Dry My tears)  
Have no fears  
(Have no fears)  
And when I'm (and when I'm) backstage feeling down  
And the lights come on  
No time to worry  
Gotta hurry  
Gotta sing my song  
Gotta shake it off(shake it off)  
And strike a pose(strike a pose)_

Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want, just cause I want it

I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
To be super super girl

When I walk in the room, everybody stops  
Camera's flashin', people fighting for the best shot  
They like my hair  
(Like My Hair)  
The clothes I wear  
(Clothes I Wear)  
Everybody wants to know what I'm doin' next  
Sometimes I wish I could stay home  
Just be by myself  
I wanna be(I wanna be)  
_What the world can't see  
Can't you see_

Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want, just cause I want it

I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
To be super super girl

Wish you could see I'm like everybody else  
Struggling to let go and always be myself

I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Super!  
I'm super super  
I'm super super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super super  
I'm super super  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
To be super super girl

The audience was screaming so loud it was like a jet reeving up almost blowing my eardrums had I not been wearing earplugs. You could feel the energy like a heatwave it was electrifying. Looking around I smiled such a mixture of ages from grandma's to little kids and teens all cheering for me.

_Who out there has ever had a dream?_

The response was overwhelming as I held out the Mic. Nodding I grinned

_This is for you all then live it up I wanna see everyone up and dancing! _

_What's not to like? _

_Whats not to like?_

(Do do do do do,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Do do do do do)

When your a superstar,  
They know your name wherever you are.  
Life is crazy and I like it.  
Pictures on magazines,  
Autographs and ninety-thousand streams.  
Get the dream and then you live it.

Oh, wouldn't you want that, too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true.  
(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!)

When you're a V.I.P.,  
You get whatever you please.  
Whats not to like?  
The fans screaming your name,  
All the fortune and fame.  
Whats not to,  
Whats not,  
Whats not to like?

(Yeah, hey.  
Do do do do do,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Do do do do do)

Life in the spotlight.  
(Oh.)  
Designer clothes you wear one time.  
Tell me now, who wouldn't love it?  
Hollywood celebrity.  
Coast to coast; sold out every CD.  
(Yeah, hey.)  
Lovin every minute of it.

Oh, wouldn't you want that, too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true.  
(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah.)

When you're a V.I.P.,  
You get whatever you please.  
Whats not to like?  
The fans screaming your name,  
All the fortune and fame.  
(Fame!)  
Whats not to like?  
You party all the time,  
You get to live the life.  
Whats not to,  
Whats not,  
Whats not to like?

Signing pictures to the end of the line,  
Smiling every time.  
The song you want,  
I'm here to sing.  
It feels good,  
Gotta bring it.  
Videos, my shows, then the starring movie roles.  
(Whoo!)

Whats not to like?  
(Uh, ho, uh, ho!)

When you're a V.I.P.,  
You get whatever you please.  
Whats not to like?  
The fans screaming your name,  
All the fortune and fame.  
(Fame!)  
Doesn't that sound nice?  
You party all the time,  
You get to live the life.  
(Live the life.)  
Whats not to like?  
When you're a superstar,  
Everyone knows who you are.  
Whats not to,  
Whats not,  
Whats not to like? 

_Okay I'm gonna slow it down a bit but continuing on this wave of dreams there'll be plenty of people _

_Who try to tell u that u can't do this or be that person and there'll give u all sorts of reason's _

_But don't listen to them cause u can do anything if u believe hard enough and dream long enough _

_So many people told me I would never make it but look at where I am now!_

I was sweating like crazy as I spun all over the stage dancing my breathing was erratic but I was loving it.

_No matter people tell u don't give up remember _

_Life is a climb but the view from the top is great... _

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreamin  
But theres a voice inside my head sayin  
You'll never reach it_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
lost with no direction  
My faith is shakin

But I, I gotta keep tryin  
Gotta keep my head held high

Theres always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an up-hill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking.  
I may not know it but these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah.  
I Just gotta keep going.  
And I, I gotta be strong.  
Just keep pushing on 'cause,

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

Yeah-yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes you're gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side  
It's the climb  
_  
Yeah-yeah-yea_

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith  
Baby

It's all about  
It's all about the climb  
Keep your faith  
Keep your faith

Whoa, O Whoa.

When I did my last song Best of both worlds there wasn't an empty seat in the 63000 plus sold out arena occupied everyone was up and dancing clapping. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would explode not a single part of me was dry. I couldn't wait to go back to the hotel and shower. After doing an anchor I hugged my dancers and band and thanked them before leaving to go backstage. We did a fast meet n greet then dad reminded me

_U have a appearances at a local children's hospital _

_There's a young girl who's been asking to meet u _

_She was granted the wish by the One Last Wishes Org [ Dad]_

_What's her name Daddy? [Miles]_

_Uh..let me look _

_Loser [ Jackson]_

_cuz she must be if she wants to meet u _

_Shut up Jerk son[Miles] _

_Make me [ Jackson]_

_I can't cuz when I look at chaya I wanna throw up [ Jackson] _

_Oh grow up [Miles]_

_u first when u do it show me [ Jackson]_

_Kids enough! [ Dad]_

_Sorry Daddy.. [ both]_

_u 2 r hysterical [ Mandy] _

_And u r so hot! [ Jackson]_

_I did not say that out loud oh snap_ [ Jackson]_  
_

_Nice one and I'm the loser? [Miles]_

_Yes still u [ Jackson]_

_And u r still stupid _

_Her name is [Dad]_

_Marisa Efrain _

_She is 12 years old and has _

_Cystic Fibrosis [Dad]  
_

_Since when? [Miles]_

_She was diagnosed when she was 2 and has been in the hospital 150 x _

_And had 25 operations [ dad]_

_Wow [Miles, Mandy]_

_Yea she was told two months ago she needs a Lung Transplant or she won't make it [ dad]_

_But if she has CF? [Miles]_

_Yea her chances of getting a transplant are thin _

_Wow I can't believe how unfair life can be [Miles]_

_Yea I know_ [ Mandy]

We pulled up and security surrounded us Mandy held my hand as we went in people stared and pointed .Kids ran up excited I signed autographs and posed for pics laughing at the cute stories that were told and made some arts n crafts with the younger kids.

_Wow they are so cute I want a kid [miles]_

_Uh u have to finish high school go to collage _

_Have a life before u even think about having a kid [Mandy]_

_Yea I know I didn't mean now [Miles]_

_Good [ Dad]_

_U silly manderz_ _[Miles]_

She shoved me laughing as we went to Marisa's room she was laying in bed watching the window it was a rainy day as usual but the sun was trying to come out.

_Hey thurr why da long face I heard_

_There was a huge fan of mine in 'ere_

Her head turned slow like she thought she was hallucination and then she stared like the drugs were playing tricks on her

_I think u left her speechless Hannah [ Mandy]_

_Ya' think? [Miles]_

_OHMYGAWD! _

_NO WAY NO WAY! _

_MUM! _

_Mum! Dad! [ Marisa]_

_Right 'ere sweetie [ parents]_

_It can't be no..oh my is it really Hannah Montana?_ [ Marisa]

She was so cute how she whispered to her parents who smiled at her leaning over their daughter.

_Honey why don't u ask her yourself [ parents]_

_I can't I'm too scared what if it's a trick? [ Marisa]_

_No trick babe I'm real_ _[Miles]_

She still looked doubtful so I went over and stood by her bed taking her hand she kept looking at me and her eyes went wide when she touched my skin. .I smiled and ruffled her hair she had this slickly black hair and the deepest bluest eyes I've ever seen

_U remind me of a little Manderz [Miles]_

_Heyyyy.... [ Mandy]_

_Is for horses!_ [ Marisa]

Marisa joked at Mandy's whines we laughed breaking the ice which lead to a full on girl on girl session complete with mani pedi's and lots of giggling and talking and tickling. I can't explain what it was about this girl. I've meet a lot of kids through foundations who offer last wishes but this girl was different she touched me in a way none else was able to. She cracked jokes all afternoon and there was a peace and happiness to her a hopefulness for one so young she wasn't giving up without a fight.

She fell asleep after an hour her parents walked us out I promised her I'd keep in touch.

_Is Marisa your only child? _

_No we have a older son Mark _

_He's 18 and in school in the USA _

_Oh really what school? [Miles]_

_UCLA _

_kool that's by where we live _

_Well kinda_

Jackson shrugged

_We have a daughter who's 18 as well their twins _

_oh kool yea she doesn't come home much _

_She wanted to escape I guess Marisa's illness _

_Really tore apart our family _

_We never expected to have another child we already _

_Had our boy and girl then I got pregnant _

_And yea it was a struggle but we manged _

_Katie that's our girl she was very athletic and was always _

_Competing when Marisa got ill _

_She had to give it up cuz the expense's just kill u _

_Mark he was gracious and accepted it _

_Never asked for much he did well in school _

_And helped at home but Katie _

_Ahe became jealous and spiteful _

_Like it was Marisa's fault she became ill _

_When got accepted into Malibu UN _

_She left no words of goodbye nothing _

_Wow [Mandy]_

_Yea maybe it was just hard on her feeling left out after being the only girl [ Jackson_ ]

_Still that's no reason to blame Marisa [ Hannah ] _

_Yea that's what we said and I'll admit _

_Daniel and I didn't help much we blamed her _

_We yelled we pulled and demanded _

_Then she was gone _

_When was the last time u all took a vacation? _

_When Hannah gets stressed we try to take her away from everything _

_It's been yonder 's since Danny and I went anywhere _

_It's so hard she needs constant medical supervision _

_We would love to someday go to La and see the kids _

We reached the entrance and said our goodbyes . In the limo I couldn't help but think of Marisa and her family it must be so hard to have to deal with that everyday. I wanted to help them so bad.


	7. Chapter 7 Unconditional Love

**Late Night**

**Unconditional Love**

_Earth to Miley..._ _  
he-llo check back in ...huh? oh sorry Mandy yea I'm here..._ _[Miles]_

We entered the hotel room and threw our stuff down both of us were sweating and tired and needed a shower but as soon as we collapsed on the bed we were done.

_Penny for your thoughts my dear?_ [ Mandy]

She was laying on her stomach leaning over me as I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling

_I just can't stop thinking about Marisa and how sudden_

_Life can change for you [Miles]_

_Yea sometimes life is like that [ Mandy]_

_Remember what I said at the concert _

_u said a lot be more specific _

_About going after what u want no matter what? [Miles]_

_Uh huh? _

_I like u Mandy [Miles]_

_Well I like u 2 [ Mandy]_

_No I mean I really like u_ _[Miles]_

Without waring or thinking I leaned in pulling her closer by her shirt and kissed her full on the mouth..At first she was shocked but then she seemed to relax and started to kiss me back...soon our tongues made entrance and were wrestling opening my mouth fully. I felt her press down as hard as she could tasting her peach chap stick as our bodies pressed together .I could feel her heart beating so strong I thought it was my own. Our bodies moved in twined with the other as we switched positions. I straddled her as I sat up we broke our kiss but only for a minute so I could take off my shirt her hands ran over my flat stomach and back stopping at my bra straps..

_Miles.._

Her voice was husky breathless full of desire and fear

_We can't it's not right [ Mandy]_

_Why? [Miles]_

_Your 16 I'm 18 _

_So what don't ask shh [Miles]_

_Just feel _

_What do u feel? [Miles]_

_Like I'll die without u [Mandy]_

_I Feel the same I want this..u..us [Miles]_

_I'm positive not just my heart but my head [Miles]_

_Isn't that what u told me? [Miles]_

_Yes...bu... _

_No butts.._ _[Miles]_

I silenced her with a kiss and leaned in to fully taste her her moans started as soon as I got to her neck and she giggled as my lips touched her throat .I loved the sound of her cute high pitched laugh as I nibbled on her and went lower her hands dug into my back as I felt her run over me till she got to that damn strap again and without stopping unhooked me throwing the bra somewhere as her hands traveled forward her touch sent shivers down every part of me but made me feel awake like nothing else before ever had including preforming.

_Oh god miley oh god _

_Please don't stop _

_Uh..right there_

I reached a spot on her throat that made her cry out and her body tremble. I felt her shiver under me as her fingers grazed over my nipples and made me hot with a burning need .She grabbed me and rolled me over so I was on bottom as I kept kissing her face and sucking on her neck. She lowered her lips to my left nipple and began to stroke it with her tongue I could feel myself harden. Sliding her whole mouth over it she began to suck me. Soon my hands were working to get her shirt off but between her pleasing me and my own clumsiness .I couldn't get her shirt off tears built up I was getting frustrated she laughed stopping her attack of kisses which made me cry harder

_Aw baby shh.. it's okay _

_Damn u r so cute when u cry_

With one solid motion she took my fingers kissed them and took her own shirt off

_The mesh was caught on my navel ring_

We laughed as she kissed my face and licked away my tears touching under my right breasts which made me shiver.

I didn't even notice that the radio was on till I heard Bleeding Love and thought how appropriate it was. My heart was bleeding for her and my body needed her I knew people would freak but I didn't care I had fallen hard for her and I didn't want to stop...

We rolled again as the rest of our clothes were thrown on the floor bed ,radio where ever. My fingers stopped at her laced thong shaking .I was inches away and I was frozen every sense was awake and craving her sweetness. She looked me in my eyes as she came up from my right harden nipple..

_U ok baby? u look scared [Mandy]_

_I am [miles]_

_We don't have to do this [Mandy]_

_No pressure _

_I know that's why I'm scared I don't deserve that kinda love _

_Say's who? _

_Listen to me beautiful u deserve nothing but true love and respect _

_Don't ever let anyone tell u differently!_

My heart was beating so fast and so overfilled I couldn't believe I had finally found the one person .I felt free with and she wanted me to....nodding I let her take off my rose thong and start her descent below her tongue traced my inner legs and thighs sucking on each for a minute before she reached my vagina spreading my legs .I granted her entrance. As soon as her tongue was inside it was like a explosion of fireworks

_Oh my ahh god ahh _

_Uh uh huh hh _

_Mandy please oh my god u feel amazing_

Words couldn't express what I was feeling as she explored me tasted me and made my whole lower abdomen tighten and harden till I exploded all over her face ...

Without missing a beat I lowered myself to taste her I wanted her with so much hunger .I was like a starving child she pushed my face down gently as my tongue ran over her walls and thighs wrapping my arms around her tighter. I felt her hands run through my hair calming me as her juices made my mouth water sweet .I couldn't describe the taste other then heaven...taking two fingers. I inserted them inside of her and pulled out fast and hard repeatedly .I heard her moans and squeals so cute her excitement only aroused me and made me work faster and harder two fingers became three and four in till my full fist was inside of her .I felt her tighten and heard her scream my name as she came all over me grinning. I licked her up and kissed her on her lips hungrily she responded .

Taking a minute to get our bearings I laid down on top of her chest kissing her nipples softly her hands brushed over my face.

_God Miles u r so amazing _

_So beautiful.. [ Mandy]_

_Aw don't cry Mandy I love u... [Miles]_

_I know that's why I'm crying [ Mandy]_

_No one's ever loved me like this _

_like what? [Miles]_

_Unconditionally true [ Mandy]_

_Well their fucking fools [Miles]_

_MILEY RAY! [Mandy]_

_I have never heard u cuss yet!_

I had to laugh she was so cute shocked as she slapped my butt. I buried my head in her chest laughing. Her hands circled my back. Looking down on her I saw her eyes so clear and bright blue her hair laid strewn all over the pillow as her chest rose and fell climbing on top of her our breasts touched sending shivers down both of us and causing her to giggle our nipples pressed together as I continued my decent on her body our legs in twined as I lowered myself onto her pressing myself as close as our bodies would go I felt her tiny missed shaved hairs tickling me on the tips of my vagina and pressed harder just to feel her not wanting to miss seeing touching tasting any part of her delicious essence...

_I love this song.. _

_Who is it? [Miles]_

_T.A.T.U [ Mandy]_

_Stars is the songs name _

_It's pretty [Miles]_

_It's nothing compared to u babe_

She leaned over and kissed me deep closing her eyes she smelled amazing despite us both being hot and sweaty, as she turned me over onto my back I laid there and heard the lyrics as she brought something sliver up..

_Close your eyes [ mandy]_

_Why? [Miles]_

_Do u trust me? _

_Yes.. [Miles]_

_Then trust this I'll make u feel amazing.._

I giggled and did so as I let the song and her kisses wash over me...

[ Song by t.a.t.u]

_How do we ever go this far? _

_u touch my hand and start the car _

_And for the first time in my life _

_I'm crying _

_are we in space? do we belong? _

_someplace where no one calls it wrong _

_and like the stars we burn away _

_the miles_

I didn't under stand the Russian but it sounded pretty as I felt a cold metal slip inside of me and Mandy's hand pressed firmly on it her nails touching my edges as there was a explosion of vibration's

_Ah~ah~ohmy ... _

_u huh l..o..o...o...o..or...r..d..d..d..! _

_Uh.. _

_Mandy oh my gosh what are u doing to me.. [Miles]_

_Uh ho uh uh_

My whole inside was alive and the juices were flowing so fast I couldn't even speak or form words she and me so totally lost in pleasure...

Laying on top of her after we made love was the most amazing feeling ever our hearts were beating in sync ..I felt her brush back some of my brunette hair as she kissed my face

_Mandy r u okay? [Miles]_

_purfecct _

_I just wish we didn't have to hide this _

_It's so beautiful _

_what is? [Miles]_

_Our love _

_I know it sucks so bad [Miles]_

_I know u won't be 16 forever _

_No soon I'll be 17 [Miles]_

_ha ha _

_But I won't be 17 forever either [Miles]_

_I know _

_R u sorry Mandy? [Miles]_

_What that we made love? [Mandy]_

_No I would do anything to be with u _

_Sacrifice anything to protect u _

_That's neva the issue I just hate feeling like what were doing who we are is _

_Somehow wrong or dirty when it's just natural _

_Love shouldn't have limits or expectations _

_Or be judged [Mandy]_

_Yea well we live in a fucked up country [Miles]_

_Where people think they have the right to judge [Miles]_

_We have each other thou that's all I need Manderz [Miles]_

_Me to baby girl me to_

She held me close and slowly caressed my body as I pressed against her kissing her deep taking away her worries and fear all I wanted was for her to be happy and know I loved her and always would no matter the cost or judgment the lyrics washed over me..

[ song]

_How did we ever get this far? _

_It shouldn't have to be so hard _

_Now for the first time in my life _

_I'm flying! _

_Are we in love?Do we deserve _

_to bear the shame of this whole world? _

_And like the night we camouflage _

_Denial_

Looking at her as her head fell on my shoulder and her eyes closed her breathing slowed. I felt at peace her body snuggled closer to me as I pulled the blanket over us, sleep settled over me .

_Miley get your lame ass up!!!!!_ [ Jackson]

I awoke to a loud banging and Jerk son's voice yelling..

_I'm coming in to beat your stupid butt in 3 minutes 1.. _

_No Jackson! [Miles]_

_Then get up!! _

_Oh heck I'm coming in anyway just to beat u!_

We shot up scrambling to get covered and ran into the bathroom as he busted in Mandy slammed the door to the bathroom just as he came inside. Sinking down to the floor .I almost passed out from shock and fear he would flip if he had known. She looked pale and shaken

_What are u doing? [Jackson]_

_I'm taking a shower! [Miles]_

_Where's Mandy? [Jackson]_

_Out she'll be back_ _[Miles]_

She covered her mouth so as not to laugh..

_Whatever Loser_

When he was gone we died of laughter and relief quickly we moved to hug each other and climb in the shower her heat radiated off of her and warmed me. I hadn't even realized I was cold she warmed me as we moved to the shower..She turned me to face the wall as she started to wash my lower half making me squirm and squeal as she laughed and kissed my neck

_Oh to answer your question miles _

_No _

_Huh? [Miles]_

_Remember what u asked me if I regretted and I said I'd let u know? _

_Uh huh [Miles]_

_No I don't I'm loving it _

_And u.._

I giggled as she kept kissing me over and over.

The performance went amazing Mandy and I acted as normal but she glowed as far as I could tell. After wards I made a call to the bank to get money and another call to arrange a surprise for someone.

By 4 we were on the jet going home Mandy and Jerk son slept dad was on his cell and I tried to do homework but wasn't getting anywhere Even listening to Britney Spears did nothing to help me . This poem was stumping me I just couldn't get into it in frustration I threw my notebook and pen screaming..

_Bud what is it? _

_Sorry Dad it's just homework [Miles]_

_Well don't let it let to you_

_Try to relax and think of it as writing a song _

_I don't force myself to write [Miles]_

_It just comes whatever I'm feeling!_ _[Miles]_

Mandy was dropped off and I told her I'd pick her up in 2 hours first Jackson was dropped off so he could get ready for his prom

_Hope your date grows a brain and dumps u.. _

_Hope u drop dead! [Jackson]_

_Kids enough I'm getting a pounding migraine! [dad]_

_Sorry_ [both]


	8. Chapter 8 Halo

**LATE NIGHT **

**HALO**

We both mumbled and glared at each other. Next I was dropped off at the field to see the last 10 minutes of our game vs East Northumberland High. Lily was with the cheerleaders as they cheered for what seemed to be our losing team everyone was siked up. Boys without shirts had our school team on the chests painted..Girls were screaming for their fav players adults were screaming for a win! I waved to Lil's who grinned and waved back. In the end we won by like 4 points the crowd went crazy!

Lily ran up and we hugged squealing she looked so cute in her uniform

_Hey how was London man I wish I could've gone _

_I know I wish u were there 2 [Miles]_

_It was great [Miles]_

_Really? [LILY]_

_U usual hate the weather _

_Uh yea well I wasn't thinking bout the weather [Miles]_

_Oh and what were u thinking of?_ [Lily]

She nudged me I laughed feeling myself blush

_Uh preforming what else is there? [Miles]_

_uh maybe some cute blokes _

_oh yea there were a few [Miles]_

_Just a few? [lily]_

_I was only there half a day! [Miles]_

_Sorry k k [LILY]_

_Got it _

_Miley's tired [LILY]_

_I am ..not! [Miles]_

_Just cranky? [LILY]_

_OK maybe a little tired but I really just gotta pee! [Miles]_

_So lets go to your place I wanna shower before we hit the party anyway _

_k k I gotta pick up Manderz in 40 min.. _

_kay kool plenty of time_

We headed back to my place talking about who we'd miss come September when we were seniors and all our older friends had graduated .I felt sad thinking Mandy would be among those seniors leaving and had to fight back tears so Lil's wouldn't see .I was happy for her she was accepted into Juliard in NYC but I was going to miss her so bad.

_I can't wait for June! _

_Yippie we get to go on tour! [Miles]_

_Yes it's going to be mad crazy fun! [LILY]_

_I'm stoked miles _

_me 2 Lil's [Miles]_

_My two besties [Miles]_

_Expect I'll miss Ollie _

_Yea too bad his mom's being mean and making him visit _

_Japan_

We entered the house laughing her arm wrapped around my shoulders but froze inside as I heard my dad yelling

_I don't know what I'm going to do with her Jackson _

_She's failing two subjects and said nothing to me! [DAD]_

_Ground her all summer long! [ Jackson]_

_I should [dad]_

_Yea take away everything she loves and lock her in her room [ Jackson]_

_No food No water _

_Jackson I wanna help your sister pass high school _

_Not kill her [daa]_

_Aw shawks and I wanted a puppy and I got her instead.. _

_Life just sucks! [ Jackson]_

_It's not fair I tell u not fair!_ [ Jackson]

Jackson pointed at me as I felt a oh oh of trouble coming my way as Dad turned to me angry..

_Miley Ray Stewart _

_U have a world of explaining to do Miss [DAD]_

_I was going to tell u dad I swear [Miles]_

_When? [dad]_

_When u failed the year? _

_Good Lord child a 30 in history? _

_And math a 16? _

_It's not as bad as it sounds _

_Bad no miley this is horrible _

_Absolute without a doubt teetotaler _

_Not Acceptable! _

_Your grounded Miley starting right now _

_No friends No dances No parties _

_No phone TV music guitar _

_Nothing ,No computer! [dad]_

_Homework I want it all done before u go to bed and I wanna see it! _

_Tomorrow you'll in your room studying! _

_Hahahaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [ Jackson]_

_Don't ha ha your sister Jackson your helping her! _

_I'm what! [Jackson]_

_u heard me u spend all your time picking on her _

_Now u r going to help her _

_What that's not fair! _

_I passed high school and I'm graduating! _

_There are parties 2mor! _

_I have a date! A hot date! [Jackson]_

_I don't care I'm sick of the fighting! [ Dad]_

_Somehow u passed Lord knows how and I don't wanna know _

_But u r helping Miley she sure as heck can't do it on her own _

_No!! [Jackson]_

_What did u say boy? [dad]_

_I said no Dad _

_I'm always dropping everything for her _

_Take miley to the mall take her to school take her to the dentist_

_Hannah has a signing _

_Hannah has a photo shot or a interview _

_I always have to cancel my plans for her! _

_I'm sick of it~! _

_This is my one chance to have a normal life _

_Hang out with my friends do what I want before _

_I graduate and move out and away from _

_you...miley!!!!_

Tears spilled out

_This isn't fair I'm trying as hard as I can [Miles]_

_u think it's easy Dad maintaining a normal life with friends and grades and being _

_Hannah _

_I can't do it all and no one is helping me with my homework _

_I've asked and everyone is always to busy [Miles]_

_Then maybe we need to cut back on Hannah [ dad]_

_NO! [miles]_

_I would rather die then give up my dreams _

_Hannah means everything to me! [Miles]_

_And maybe that right there is the problem Miley _

_Your so focused on being Hannah u let your schoolwork slide _

_Our agreement was school first Hannah second _

_I know but that was before [Miles]_

_Before what u became so famous u forgot what really matters? [dad]_

_With all due respect Mr. S she really is trying I've seen her _

_struggle [lily]_

_Then why didn't u say something Lily? your suppose to be her best friend [dad]_

_Don't yell at her Daddy [Miles]_

_It's okay Miles [ Lil's]_

_No this is between us he shouldn't drag u into it [Miles]_

_Well someone needs to cause she saw u struggling and did nothing _

_What kind of friend lets their friend struggle and do nothing [dad]_

_Stop daddy! [Miles]_

_It's not fair I'll do better _

_Yes u will Miles u have 4 weeks to bust your butt starting now! _

_Lily u need to go [dad]_

_Stop being rude to her [Miles]_

_It's okay Miles I'll go and let Mandy know [lily]_

_Thanks_ _[Miles]_

I was bawling as she hugged me and rubbed my back her lips brushed my check

_Hang in there I'll help u after school [lily]_

_Thanks [miles]_

_Lily leave now! [dad]_

_DAD!! [Miles]_

_Don't dad me young lady _

_You are being really uncalled for Lily can't force me to do better [Miles]_

_She's not my mother! _

_I don't appetite u being rude [miles]_

_and I don't appetite u lying to me _

_Grounded a month [dad]_

_What!!!!!!! [Miles]_

_Good [ jackson]_

_Shut up Jackson [Miles]_

_Make me Bitch [Jackson]_

_Your grounded to Jackson [ dad]_

_What!!!!!! you heard me I've warned u about disrespecting your sister [dad]_

_She lied not me [ Jackson]_

_This time how many times has it been reversed? _

_So [ Jackson]_

_So I'm sick of both of you yelling and hitting _

_Go to your rooms now!_ [ dad]

I stormed upstairs crying as I passed Jackson his glare cut through me like a knife and as soon as we were out of sight he lunged for me and slammed me against the wall hard as heck...pictures rattled and a piece of wood ripped cutting my arm

_I HATE YOU MILEY! [ jackson]_

_I wish to god that when I wake up in the morning I don't have a sister anymore!_

I was too shocked to speak and too shaken to scream as he slammed his bedroom door. Slowly I made my way to mine and sunk on the bed crying it was so strange how one minute u could be so happy and the next so sad. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick so I ran to the bathroom and heaved till I pucked.

My nerves didn't calm I tried to write but nothing came out I manged to get my Math and History done my Biology but this poem stumped me. How was I suppose to write about something I didn't feel? Music is all about expressions of feelings. I have no idea how long I sat there at some point I put on my I-pod how was he suppose to know? Eminem helped me to calm down his constant rapping words of anger fueled my soul and the beat gave me a peace....Till a sudden sharp knock snapped me out of my trance...

_Miley get out here and wish _

_Your brother a good-night.._ [ dad]

I groaned in frustration and threw my pen ripping off my earphones and went out blowing my bangs back. Stepping into the hall I was shocked the jerk actuality looked good .His normal shaggy blond hair had suddenly been buzzed not totally off but it was thinned and spiked not punk spiked just enough to give him a edge his eyes looked shiny his skin clear and shaved his tux was pressed and his tie new. The Tux was standard black with a deep green shirt and a sliver tie.

_Well Miley what do u have to say?_ [DAD]

I looked at dad like he was crazy but with a deep sigh and gritted teeth. I went over and hugged him playing nice Jackson put his arms around me probably working dad so he'd get a later curfew. Still his arms felt great against me it made me miss the days when he would protect me and hug me just cuz. Those days were long gone thou still I had a longing like never before and even though he was so awful to me earlier I sucked it up..

_Have fun Jackson be careful _

_There are a lot of crazy idiots out there _

_U look good [MILES]_

_See Miles was that so hard? [dad]_

_No daddy_ [miles]

Dad shock his head and looked at Jackson who grunted

_Thanks loser [Jackson]_

_Jackson lord son can't u even be nice to her for a milla sec will it kill ya' [dad]_

_Yes.._ [Jackson]

Dad shock his head grunting something about uncle earl and pigs. As soon as he was out of ear shot Jackson looked at me

_Cut the act Miles I know your planning something! [Jackson]_

_I'm not planning anything I just thought I would be nice to u and wish u luck [miles]_

_Bad luck I'm sure no thanks and whatever it is your planning _

_I'm not covering for you so just forget it [Jackson]_

_I'm not planning anything! [miles]_

_Sure [Jackson]_

_I'm not! [miles]_

_Whatever [Jackson]_

_Why would you care anyway [miles]_

_I don't as far as I'm concerned you could croak _

_And I'll celebrate [ Jackson]_

_Loser_

He trotted out singing Loser over and over I groaned and slammed my door I hadn't been planning anything but now I was burning up and couldn't stay here quickly . I ripped through my closet till I found my short belly bearing red bodice with one strap over the left shoulder the shirt was kinda 60's style puffed out with gold n sliver roses sewed in making it shimmer .I got it from pairs two months ago from a top designer who's name I could never remember. Then I chose a pair of black slacks that clung to my body perfect. Damn I looked hot as hell..Straighting my hair I put on a touch of makeup and used my cell that dad had forgotten to take...

_Hello?_

Her high pitched voice called out softly sounding tired and rushed

_Mandy.. _

_Hey baby Lily said u were grounded.. [Mandy]_

_I am I'm busting out [Miles]_

_Miles..._ [Mandy]

She sounded like she was trying to warn me

_Don't [Miles]_

_Baby I don't want u to get in more trouble [Mandy]_

_Then help me get out of here cuz I'm gonna flip please [Miles]_

_Okay [MAndy]_

_How are u getting to the party? [Miles]_

_Jake [Mandy]_

_What! [Miles]_

_Yea he was my only option at the last minute what ever happened Friday? _

_I'll tell u later [Miles]_

Sighing I did not want to see Jake Ryan but I needed an escape

_Can u ask him to pick me up at the end of the block? [Miles]_

_Yea sure [Mandy]_

_Thanks babe your the best [Miles]_

_Uh huh remember that [Mandy]_

_Always see u soon_ [me]

As soon as she hung up I grabbed my jacket and i-pod "_sorry dad_" I whispered and went out the window snatching my purse off the table. As I sunk down I watched to see where dad was his back turned. I jumped and took off racing down the driveway and out to the road my eyes nervously looked around when I was safe I slowed down and put on my music Lady Gaga's poker face came on..Her lyrics calmed me and pumped me up...

_Can't read mine, no can't read mine _

_Poker face_

Waiting seemed to take forever I was jumpy sure I was to be caught but within ten minutes Jake's Ferrari pulled up .Mandy was in front looking Ho.t.t in a black bodice that stopped below her breasts with a sliver stripe going down the sides and a short jean skirt showing off her toned muscular tan legs.. My mouth watered but I kept it in check but I couldn't help notice the perfect song was playing Beyonce's halo.


	9. Chapter 9 Wild Girl

**Late Night **

**Wild Girl **

_Remember those walls I built up _

_well baby they're tumbling down _

_and they didn't even put up a fight _

_they didn't even put up a fight _

_they didn't even make a sound _

_U found a way to let you in _

_but I never really had a doubt _

_standing in the light of your halo _

_I got my angel now_

I decided that was our song and locked eyes with her she grinned and winked as I climbed in back

_Miley _

_Hi Jake thanks for picking me up _

_Sure babe anything for my girl_

I wanted to gag but if this was how he was going to play it sure why not. We headed to Lily's next the wind ripped through my hair making me relax as we cruised down looking out I watched the ocean in it's calm nature finally how it can be peaceful one sec and stormy the next a lot like life.

_So how was London? _

_Good concerts went great the normal press stuff _

_Yea I heard some online u sounded amazing _

_Thanks _

_I'm heading there next week to promote season 5 of zombie slayers _

_uh _

_Yea looking forward to it _

_I'll get Lily u ladies chill and look sexy afta all I am Jake Ryan _

_and Jake Ryan only brings fly women _

_as dates_

We groaned as he checked himself out in the mirror but as soon as he went up I told her what happened she was outraged and threated to kill him but I calmed her down

_forget dat playa gurl u r all dat i need _

_My Angel _

_Awwww _

_U r so sweet Miley_

She leaned in and we kissed her kisses made me feel over the moon her hands moved over my back as she pushed me back so I was leaning against the back wall as she leaned over me our mouths moving in sync causing soft moans to escape from me her soft laughter made my mouth tingle as we tried to not break the kiss

_It's like I've been awakened _

_Every rule I had you breakin' _

_It's the risk that I'm taking _

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace _

_Baby I can see your halo _

_you know you're my saving grace _

_Your everything I need _

_It's written all over your face _

_Baby I can feel your halo _

_Pray it won't fade away _

_I can feel your halo x3 _

_I can see your halo x3 _

_I can feel your halo x3 _

_I can see your halo x3 _

_Hit me like a ray of sun _

_Burning through the darkest night _

_You're the only one that I want _

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

My groans filled the air as her hands ran up my shirt and over my bare nipples our kiss intensified until we were both gasping for air as she came up I looked at her and ran my hands over her face

_God Miley please promise me something _

_What's that Baby? _

_That you'll never leave me _

_No matter what _

_Oh Sweetie you'll never be without me_

I placed my hand under her shirt as I moved back into kiss her again tracing my fingers up to her right breast I gently moved over her nipple feeling her get hard and then rested it under her breast over her heart.

_I'll always be right her Mandy _

_Yes but I need u right here _

She pulled me to her and kissed me harder wrapping her arms around me we fell against the backseat

_Not just in my heart _

_" Thanks for picking me up Jake _

_Sure Lily_

We heard them coming out and quickly scattered but she slipped her hand into mine holding it under our purse's

_Miley oh my god _

_How did u convince your dad to let u out? _

_Uh I didn't exactly_

We giggled

_Oh no U didn't ? _

_Uh yea I sure as SAM heck did _

_Oh man your dad is gonna kill both of us! _

_Lils don't worry I'll keep u out of it _

_Yea and I'll protect wild girl Lily _

_U better Mandy _

_Fro sur_

She squeezed my hand which made me smile as Jake got in we headed to the party talking about the game and which of our friends were accepted into what collages

_So Mandy _

_Yea Jake? _

_I heard u got accepted into _

_Juliard what are u going for? _

_Dance as a major _

_Music as a secondary _

_I have several friends out there _

_so I already have a room lined up _

_Kool what are your friends names? _

_Brooke, Dominique,Laura and Noreen and Britney _

_Sweet u excited? _

_Yea but I'll miss my friends here_

She squeezed my hand again Jake was driving fast and we begged him to slow down he just laughed and stepped on the gas we all looked at each other . My heart was beating uncontrollably I thought we were going to die so I buried my head into Mandy's chest she laughed running her hand through my hair .Jake swerved through cars around a winding road we literally almost crashed into a tree he took the turn to fast dirt sprayed up rocks crunched beneath his wheels. The road twisted and winded as we made our way through quite streets dimly lit wooded area suddenly opened up as we cruised at 90 mph to get to a open area which lead to the richer developments

_See Miles relax were here safe and sound _

_No reason to worry _

_Yea sure okay_

Getting out I can't lie my legs were shaken a bit that was too close to me. Mandy slipped her arm around me and kissed my head on the left side. Which calmed me down mud was littering the ground wet from a afternoon rain shower not unusual for late May. Kids were spilling out from all directions dancing and making out laughing my foot came down on something hard and caused a foul oder to be released ..

_Uh beer cans all over _

_gross _

_yea how did they sneak alcohol in? _

_who knows _

_I sure as hell won't be drinking any _

_Yea I love that about u _

_What's that Manderz? _

_U make a decision and stick to it _

_Well I try to Babe it ain't always easy _

_Yes and that makes it more admirable _

_oh please _

_u know I hate that _

_Sorry but it's true that's why so many kids look up to you_

We went in and kids started to come up and say hi the mansion was packed kids were strewn all over on banisters on furnitures steps making out drinking just chilling music was blasting at a unbelievable level. Mandy kissed my check and went to say hi to some friends. Lily and I made our way over to where Oliver was with Sarah and Rico , Joanie Palumbo he grinned as we came up and hugged us. I nodded at Joanie who lifted her cup of beer even Ollie was drinking.

_Hey I thought u were grounded? _

_I am I __snuck __ out _

_Are u serious wow Miles u never disobey _

_your dad _

_yea well I'm tired of always doing the right things _

_okay well I'm glad your here _

_It'll prob be the few times we see each other between school _

_Hannah _[ he whispered in my ear]

_And our other commitments _

_Yea _

_That sucks I leave for tour the last week of May _

_I won't even be in the last 3 weeks of school _

_Wow I didn't know that _

_Yea Dad just told me two nights ago _

_Where's your first stop? _

_London love it there _

_Then I do the whole Europe tour _

_Onto Asia for two weeks and a few other countries _

_Before I come to the states in Aug and tour the country _

_When will u be home? _

_The day before school starts _

_Damn _

_Yea and that weekend after I'm going to _

_Ireland for a few shows _

_be back Sunday night late _

_When dose your load lighten? _

_Mid Sept so I can concentrate on school_

_Dance with me Miles dunno where Joanie went to _

_I see her she's chatting with Sarah _

_kool_

We danced to a song by T.I. and Justin Timberlake called Dead and Gone then to Jay-z then Beyonce his arms wrapped around me in a slow song I loved Oliver for being such an amazing friend.

_U seem happy Miles wassup? _

_Why dose something have to be up? _

_Can't I just be happy? _

_of course but I know u 2 well_

I sighed he could be so frustrating but his eyes held such sincerity. I decided to tell him I knew I could count on him so I spilled he was shocked but he kissed my check

_I'm happy for you _

_if she makes u happy great _

_She dose _

_Then u have my blessing _

_Thanks Tipple o_

We laughed at his nickname and then his fav song came on we danced grinding and spinning as we sung out

_Summer has come to pass _

_the innocent can never last _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_like my father's come to pass _

_seven years has gone so fast_

Oliver held my hand and spun me I closed my eyes and let the world spin by as we danced I was so lost I didn't even realize the song was over till he pulled me close..

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Wake Me up when September ends _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Wake me up when September ends_

Looking around I shock my head and laughed as he pulled me to the refreshment table.

_Oh who let u losers in? _

_I thought this was suppose to be a high class party only? _

_Ashley? [Amber]_

_What? [Ashely]_

_Did u invite them? [Amber]_

_Uh no u didn't let me invite anybody remember? [Ashley]_

_Oh right well I sure as hell didn't invite them [Amber]_

_Get lost your cramping my style _

_Me honey your style was lost somewhere between prehistoric _

_And ugh [MILES]_

_Like u should talk? _

_We all know that on the pretty scale I'm like a _

_No I am a wow [amber]_

_And u r.. _

_Where is she Ashley? _

_Uh no where that's where cause losers like u don't _

_Own a pretty scale _

_U realize u made up this whole scale thing right? _

_It doesn't exist u r aware of that? _

_Uh no we own the scale [Ashley]_

_See that's how far down u r it doesn't even appear in your orbit _

_Wow Ashley that's a big word where did u learn that? [MILES]_

_Forget her Miles they ain't worth your time [oliver]_

_Easy for u to say Ollie their not after you 24/7_ [miles]

Oliver pulled me away as I glared at them growling Ashley squealed and hide behind Amber who tried to hide behind her

_Too pretty to die! [Ashley]_

_No I'm prettier!_ [amber]

We laughed as we went further in saying hi to people holding each others arms as he grabbed soda's

_Aw come on Baby have a drink_

Jake slide his arm over my waist I tried not to hurl as I slide away from him but he pulled me closer whispering

_Are u still pissed bout Friday? _

_Relax babe I'm over it _

_Well I'm not Jake _

_You need to chill have a drink it won't hurt _

_I don't drink Jake u know that _

_Maybe u should it'll relax u [Jake]_

_Why so u can take advantage no thanks [miles]_

_Is that what u think of me? _

_How else am I suppose to think of u? _

_You almost raped me _

_U exaggerate It was a heat of the moment _

_Out of control thing we didn't do anything _

_Come on baby believe me I'd never hurt u _

_I Love You_ [Jake]

He nuzzled my ear kissing the tip I could smell the beer on his breath so I pushed him away

_Get away from me _

_Don't make me look bad Miles people are watching _

_Let them watch this then_

I grabbed a soda off a table and threw it at him. He jumped back in surprise as kids snickered and pointed laughing I stormed off pissed as hell where was Mandy? I really needed to see her holding back tears I made my way through the crowd pushing kids out of the way I saw Oliver making out with Lily. I was looking so hard for Mandy I didn't pay attention and crashed into someone else we both fell with a thud..I felt my face flush as I looked up to see a hand out to me..

_Oh my gosh I am so sorry are u okay miss?_

Dusting myself off I got up

_Yea I'm fine thanks it was totally my fault anyway _

_I am so sorry _

_I'm Miley by the way_

I held out my hand still checking myself out it felt like I had fallen on something

_Miley Stewart no way _

_Huh? clumsy boy wiff the cute voice who I haven't see say what? _

_How do u know my last name? _

_Well if u look up u may reorganized me_

I looked up my eyes went wide

_Oh my god Travis? _

_Travis Brody? _

_Yea it's me I can't believe I found you _

_I've been trying to look u up since I moved out here _

_When? oh my god give me a hug!_

We hugged tightly I knew Travis since we were 5 we had been bff's since kindergarten when we swam at my grandma's lake and got poison ivory all over our privates.

_How long have u been out here? _

_A few months we moved out here cause _

_Trace got a recording deal with Columbia [Travis]_

_Oh wow I wish I could hear him preform [Miles]_

_You can he's going on in like 10 minutes [Travis]_

_Oh he's in the band tonight? [miles]_

_Yea [Travis]_

_What's their name? [miles]_

_Angel's Grove _

_kool _

_Hey I'm looking for someone can I find u in 10? _

_Sure I'll be by the pool saying hi to them _

_kool_

I continued to look for Mandy but instead I ran into Jake

_U need to loosen up Miles Have a sip _

_I said No! _

_Aw u afraid what daddy and mommy would say _

_Bout their wittle baby?_

I remembered what my mom always said about drinking

_Baby never drink until u r old enough _

_To know that u can't go to jail _

_Your body _

_Isn't mature enough to deal with it _

_Please baby be safe one day years from now someone _

_May pressure you to drink or do drugs Remember what I said on this day _

_I'll always be proud of u baby but please be responsible _

I thought of Dad who never even touched alcohol before the crash after he forbid it anywhere near him he has always lectured us about the dangers of drinking .He always went after Jackson..

_Who's going to be at the party son? _

_Who's driving? _

_Are the parents going to be there? _

_Is alcohol being severed? _

_Dad relax I know not to drink [Jackson]_

_Do u will u follow? [dad]_

_Yes dad! _

_Why don't u nag Miley? [Jackson]_

_Cause Miley hasn't been in trouble _

_She's smart enough to know better_ [Dad]

He would look at me and wink

_Ain't that right Baby girl? _

_What do I always say? _

_That I'm your little star daddy!_ [miles]

Jake shoved me throwing a cup at me I jumped out of the way

_Buck, buck _

_Chicken aw come on it's only a little beer _

_Jesus relax bitch _

_You're an asshole Jake Ryan _

_Gee u weren't saying that Friday night it was more of _

_Oh my god Jake your a god! _

_Oh Jakey don't stop! _

_oh harder pound me faster oh Jake _

_Shut up u friggin Liar! _

_What u can't handle the truth that u wanted me and _

_Couldn't get enough of me! _

_Don't try to hide it Miley_

He wrapped an arm around me I pushed him off gagging at the stench of beer it was pouring out of him. He laughed Turing to his friends and they high fived him I felt the tears welling up

_Leave her alone Jake _

_Aw look Lily coming to save the day _

_Don't worry I'm done with her at least till Monday _

_Screw Monday tomorrow the park [ _Amber ]

_Stupid chicken won't even take a little beer _

_All cause Mommy would be disappointed _

_Hey wait a minute small prob Jake _

_What's that Amber? _

_Isn't Mommy dearest Dead?_

My breathing was growing heavy the tears coming with more force I wish that I had stayed home all I wanted was to get out of here the smells were making me sick. I was glad I was grounded I didn't have to see them till Monday I dreaded it.

_I Can't believe even u would stoop that low Amber _

_aw is Lil Lils gonna cry to? _

_No I don't cry _

_But I will show u how I feel_

Before I could even blink Lily hauled off and punched Amber and Ashley screamed . I tore off I was so sick of this whole damn scene. Running though the crowd pushing past people almost tripping a few times I finally made it outside my face was on fire my lungs burning my legs felt wobbly I collapsed against the side of the pool house and sunk down..


	10. Chapter 10 Light Fades

**Late Night **

**Light Fades**

_Miley are u okay?_

I looked up Travis was there I couldn't talk so I shock my head he grabbed my hand I fought back the tears I was so angry why would I trust Jake? Shame guilt fear love pain it was all mixed together my legs collapsed and I fell into his arms his voice was laced with concern as he called my name

_Miles? _

_what happened? _

_who are u?[ LILY] _

_I'm Travis _

_do u know Miley? _

_yea she's my best friend I'm Lily Trusscott _

_Travis Brody I know her from TN _

_She fainted what happened? _

_the boys were trying to get her to drink and making fun of her _

_Miley.. _

_ohhhhh _

_Baby wake up whats wrong? come back to us _

_Travis? _

_Yes baby_

Slowly things came into focus Lily handed me a water as I felt Mandy stroke my hair kissing my head rocking me I buried my head into her chest her voice was a comfort to me..

_Travis are u able to take her home? _

_I'm drunk _

_Shit r u kidding Mandy? _

_No _

_Damn I don't have my car [LILY] _

_who did she come with? _

_Jake he was the ringleader taunting her _

_I'll take her Lils _

_Thanks do u need directions? _

_She looks kinda out of it _

_yea _

_her dad's gonna be pissed she sunk out _

_Miley sunk out? _

_yea I know she's grounded.._

Somehow they helped me to the car and slide me into the passenger's seat Mandy kissed my head and lowered herself to me looking me in the eyes

_Love u baby _

_I'll stop by 2morr _

_kay Love u to _

_I'll call u when I get home no matter what _

_Promise? _

_yea _

_Hey Lily and I will be wiff u Monday don't worry bout those idiots _

_I'm gonna go take care of them _

_Mandy don't do anything that'll get u in trouble _

_please Babe _

_Hey don't worry bout me I'm good at keeping clean _

_Take care of her Travis or I'll come after u.._

She leaned over and kissed me fully on the mouth Lily gasped and Travis looked shocked but cheered. As he slide into the car I could smell his cologne and aftershave No trace of alcohol I breathed a sigh of relief finally I was away from the whole mess. He drove slow it was dark and late but a slight breeze cooled me as we headed into town the lights and smells and sounds from the party slipped away into the night. I closed my eyes till I heard other cars and knew we were in town.

_I figured we'd get u cleaned up before we take u home to face _

_your dad _

_Thanks _

_Where do u wanna go? _

_coffee ok? _

_yea sounds good_

We headed into the cafe, John a jr at Seaview took our drink orders we slide into a booth.

_So did u find your bro? _

_Yea Trace was so excited to preform _

_he just loves to preform even at parties _

_just to get up there and preform it's his passion _

_Yea I know about that _

_Have u kept up that little singing thing? _

_everyone knows how that's all u ever wanted to do _

_Uh yea u could say I have_

I wouldn't call Hannah Montana little but sure will go with it.

_Remember when u were seven and all u wanted was _

_oh no .. _

_yes _

_Noo u r not going to bring that up _

_ok I won't but it was so funny! _

_No it was humiliating! _

_but sooo funny _

_u r so wrong _

_Of course I remember when a certain _

_someone was afraid to swim in the school's pool _

_So Bobby McAllister stole your pants _

_and u had to run through the whole courtyard and jump in _

_after he threw them in _

_Now that was hysterical!!!!!_

I was dying from laughter as he looked mortified and looked around

_oh please who's gonna care it was back in TN _

_yea and two of us r here so who knows who else could pop up _

_oh u r too much!_

He succeeded in making me laugh like crazy .It was the first time I saw how brown his eyes were like two pools of milk chocolate. He grinned and brushed some of his blond hair out of his face it had a natural wave.

_so do u have a pic of Trace? _

_Uh yea but he looks totally diff _

_I wanna see! _

_Oh u wanna see what's the magic word? _

_Are u serious? _

_Come on how old r we? _

_old enough to know to say _

_No I won't say it_

I crossed my arms he laughed as I leaned back

_Still the same ol' Miley stubborn _

_But still adorable huh? huh? _

_u gotta love me?_

I arched an eyebrow winking he shock his head and laughed but pulled out a pic my eyes bugged he was H.O.T.T long hair to his shoulders kinda greasy tattoo's all over piercings in like every part of the body.

_So what kinda music do they make? _

_kinda electro pop _

_Can I hear a song? _

_yea If u say the word _

_urggg! _

_Fine Please! _

_That's better Smiley _

_Don't call me that.. _

_Be nice r I won't let u hear it _

_fine pretty please_

He slipped the ear phones in my ears and slide in by me wrapping his arm over my shoulders the song came on slow at first and picked up speed..

_You are young but so am I _

_And this is wrong but who am I to judge _

_You feel like heaven when we touch _

_I guess for me this is enough _

_We're one mistake from being together _

_But let's not ask why it's not right _

_You won't be Seventeen forever _

_And we can get away with it tonight _

_You are young and I am scared _

_You're wise beyond you're years , but I don't care _

_And I can feel you're heart beat _

_You know exactly where to take me _

_We're one mistake from being together _

_But let's not ask why it's not right _

_You won't be Seventeen forever _

_And we can get away with it tonight _

_ohh-ohhh-hh _

_ohh-ohhh-hh _

_will you remember me? _

_you ask me as I leave _

_Remember what I said? _

_ohh how could I _

_how could I forget? _

_We're one mistake from being together _

_But let's not ask why it's not right _

_You won't be Seventeen forever _

_And we can get away with it tonight _

_ohh-ohhh-hh _

_And we can get away with it tonight _

_ohh-ohhh-hh _

_And we can get away with it tonight _

_ohh-ohhh-hh _

_ohh-ohhh-hh_

I grinned as I heard this amazing song it was amazing how every song I thought of Mandy and how they all seemed to fit with us..He looked at me and shock his head

_Wanna go see a movie? _

_I heard that Hannah chick has one out _

_oh yea saw it what about that new one with Demi Toress and Selena Russo? _

_Sure let's go_

We walked outside and I shivered so he put his jacket over me

_Thanks Travis _

_sure_

I turned left as he turned right and we crashed into each other and laughed

_We're doing this a lot tonight? _

_yea we um gotta stop Travis _

_uh huh_

He leaned in to me I was frozen as his lips came to mine then like I was shocked by lighting I jumped back

_I'm sorry I can't I uh.. _

_have someone _

_Mandy? _

_Yea and she's just the most amazing _

_I would never _

_I'm sorry Travis but.. _

_shhh.. smiles it's ok I was out of line and I'm sorry _

_let's go catch that flix_

His car was a white sports car after the movie we headed home. I knew I was gonna be in trouble but It was ok cuz suddenly I had something to look forward to I had an amazing gf 2 bff's and a cute new bf.

_So whenever You can get off punishment wanna hang? _

_fro sure tomorrow maybe after church _

_kk_

I thought of all that homework I still had to do and groaned all due on Monday the poem was nagging on me ..He turned to wink at me I knew I wouldn't forget his smile .. I believe a person's smile radiates from their whole being his face lit up.. Suddenly tires squeal and I hear a scream...there's a cuss from him and a sicking squeal of rubber glass and Metal Shattering and blending together I feel as if I'm flying..I'm so confused what happened? Where am I? Where am I going? Travis? Pain shots through me as I'm thrown hard against something and suddenly a Flash of white and I feel as if I'm being crushed nausea runs up pain sheers from my head to my stomach to my chest down my legs and light becomes darkness. When I wake it is with a sense of something being wrong but not fully knowing what the hell has happened..There are bright lights all around me swirling red and blue lights I feel sick like I'm going to vomit but when I go to move treacherous pain cuts me off I hear some one shout

_" She's alive!"_

Suddenly people are surrounding me poking me prodding me I wanna scream out for someone to help me! help me understand what is happing to me?A object is slipped over my face air is thrusted into me..I wanna know where is Travis but I can't speak..pain is cutting me I feel something sticky on my head slowly I mange to move my hand and feel it it's wet and sticker then I thought I pull my hand down and hear someone shout

_Baby don't_

My hand is thrusted down to the ground as people hold me I look around police officers EMT's oh shit what has happened? Were we in a accident? Where's Travis? The seconds seem to drag on how long have I been laying here? Is the stickiness blood? How hurt am I? My head begins to feel fuzzy so I close my eyes voices all around me I hear bits and pieces they don't realize I can hear ..what I hear scares me..

_These kids came from town _

_Where was the other car coming from? _

_That party we just busted at the Addison Mansion _

_How bad? _

_Real bad Two DOA _

_One hurt real bad _

_What about this poor girl? _

_I'm afraid she'll be DOA_

Wait No hold on they can't be talking about me? What the hell I'm only 16!!!!!!

_We need to help her! _

_Were doing all we can _

_Dose anybody know her name?_

It's Miley!!!!! I'm Miley I wanna scream! I wanna shake them but I can't a heaviness has descended on me..I can feel machines being placed on me cold wet loud beeping things pressure is applied to my body but I can feel myself slipping I think of Mandy I think of Jackson my dad he'll be so madd! a voice screams out..

_Her name is Miley _

_she's my best friend _

_Please officer u have to let me see her _

_she's my best friend!_

My eyes flicker open as I see a flash of blond hair and bright eyes _Lily.. _I breath out her hand touches me I tried to smile as I see her cry I wanna hold her and tell her not to cry but I'm paralyzed..they pull her off as she throws herself on me.. Then I see behind her he stumbles and almost falls a officer holds him up Dear god it can't be..he grins but quickly it disappears it's like he's just realized what he's done and who he's done it too.. My breath is growing more painful like my throat is being clogged I can feel myself gasping I can hear people screaming rushing to me everything is going blurry the clouds and stars are moving joining as one my head is hurting worse and I feel strange like the pain has suddenly gone away..I wonder what my fans would think? What's going to happen to Hannah if I die? Suddenly It flows in my mind I got my perfect rhythm Mrs. Knuckle would like it I'm sure but how am I suppose to read it out loud? I look to Lily she runs to me and I flicker my eyes up she leans down and I whisper to her...

_It's just another Saturday high school game _

_We stand and we cheer _

_We gasp in certain defeat _

_Then Bam another goal and sweet victory _

_We are allowed to celebrate! _

_Whispers are all around there's a party at the other end of town _

_Words of rage fill the home atmosphere _

_I'll show u I'll go with my friends _

_We cruise on down scattered beer cans lay on the ground _

_U turn to look at me cocky school boy grin _

_U whisper u love me _

_It's a lie I know but I fall again _

_U urge me take a sip it won't hurt _

_You'll feel alright _

_Then I remember your smiling faces _

_Mom all the times u thought u talked in vain _

_but dad u always believed _

_in your little girl _

_My shining star is what u called me _

_I heard u guys _

_I said No ! _

_u cuss my name and turn away _

_u laugh in my face _

_u and your damn friends taunt and tease _

_Relentlessly _

_I know what will come my way on Monday _

_Monday wait there's tomorrow left _

_How I dread Tomorrow please god spare me _

_The night begins it's descent the smells _

_sicken me _

_I beg to leave _

_u turn away and laugh at me _

_confusion fills my brain _

_u said u loved me so how can u leave me on my own? _

_I turn and rush away _

_I never saw him standing there _

_Wow _

_Can it be? _

_Little Travis Brody is now a strapping young man? _

_is this the same boy who I use to taunt and tease? _

_He's now staring back at me as I hold back tears of shame _

_My friends plead _

_Please take her home _

_He seems sober it'll be OK _

_how can it be I never noticed the deep pool _

_chocolate eyes or the suave of his hair _

_the way his laugh comforts me _

_Now I see as we drive away far from this party scene _

_We head into town _

_to catch a Late Night movie and grab some coffee _

_we share a laugh / we reminisce _

_we share a good-night we agree to give this thing _

_a chance tomorrow _

_How I can't wait for TOMORROW _

_We drive home slow it's late he turns to wink at me _

_A sweet smile I can't erase from my mind _

_Tires squeal _

_Someone yells _

_Oh shit that was me! _

_Glass shatters / Metal twists _

_Around tress _

_I'm flying but wait where am I going? _

_Hold on I never agreed to this trip _

_Someone please tell me? _

_Light fades into darkness _

_I awake _

_Bright lights flash before me _

_I hear the men in blue say _

_What a shame these were good kids _

_This young man just cut their lives _

_I wonder if he thought? _

_I wanna cry out but pain cuts me like a 1000 knives _

_I struggle to see who did this to me? _

_Do they know I'm only 16? _

_I see it in your eyes u weren't fit to drive _

_This Late Night _

_How is this justified? _

_u walk away with that cocky _

_school boy grin _

_while I look up and breath my final breath of _

_life you have just stolen from me _

_I hear the EMT 's and police say _

_the Girl's parents _

_knew there was alcohol _

_I wonder did they provide at all? _

_Why did they leave this party unattended? _

_Hey Men in blue can u promise me _

_just one thing? _

_Tell his momma were not to blame _

_we heard their warnings _

_Tell Lily she's the one by my side holding me _

_in my final moments _

_it's ok to cry but please only for a little while _

_Please go on be happy _

_Ollie oh please tell him _

_not to question or blame _

_no guilt or shame _

_Daddy tell him I'm sorry _

_for all the times we fought _

_and I love him so very much _

_could u maybe tell Jackson _

_he's my older brother _

_I know he didn't mean what he said this isn't karma _

_in the end _

_Please tell him to remember me and learn from _

_mistakes that cost me everything _

_don't drink and drive cause no matter _

_who u r _

_age or celebrity _

_ignorance ain't bliss ignore the warnings and this could be u one Late Night _

_If u think u have 4eva's of 2morr's _

_That just aren't guaranteed/ _

_u make one bad choice/ it effects lives/ _

_It's too late / When u start to slip _

_Please remember me _

_As I slip on by _

_Time is getting shorter mom is calling to me _

_My memory fuzzy but _

_I'm not going to die! _

_Look up and see me only 16 _

_I was born again as an angel _

_into the Kingdom _

_of heaven where god's plan is for me to live _

_in Eternity!_

Lily's tears fell as she held me and kissed me all over squeezing my hand I heard her scream as I whispered I love you and felt my eyes close. She rocks me as I see the most beautiful sight ever MOM she calls to me I don't want to leave but i have no choice. I look at Lily and let her face bury into mine I feel my lips against her skin. Then I feel myself grow colder and fear leaves me....

A/n the poem Final act was written by Lisa Teller and can be found in "chicken soup for the teenage soul on tough stuff" the poem Late Night was written by me last year I revised it to fit into this story but u can find the original on All Poetry under my pen name gndfan4eva. I planned this as a one shot since I have problems posting multi chapters on fanfiction net but I may write 2 or 3 more shorter chapters and see if they let me post u know what would help to inspire me?see that little button at the bottom ?Review pretty please but only nice ones spare me the trouble of deleting ...

Please don't drink and drive it destroys lives and cause endless heartache...


	11. Chapter 11 Graduation

Late Nights: Jackson's P.o.v

GRADURATION

" _Yo' Stewart!_

_" Was up coop?[Jackson]_

_Did you see that fly chick?[ Coop]_

_Where?_ [Jackson]

_Over there she's looking so lonely man you should_

_Go talk to her do your thing man..[coop]_

_If u know what I mean 'bro'_

Cooper Kinney who's been my best friend since we moved out here was poking my elbow trying to encourage me to go talk to one of the newer girls here at Sea view High her name is Angel Memory McCasket she's 18 and man is she hot long hair to just past her shoulders kind of a dark Brown with a hint of red she has these amazing Hazel Eyes. Legs that go on forever and she was showing them off in full force in a short Forest Green dress that stopped below her waist but clung to her in all the right places her chest size was probably around a 34c the bodice was strapless and stopped just above her breasts. Angel was dancing with a few friends who .I didn't know well I knew they were among the popular crowd of seniors who were graduating but I had few interactions with at least none good. She had her own little rhythm going on and looked lost in the beat. I liked that Rock star by Nickel back was playing so she was swinging her hips and dipping her and a few girls laughed why was I so nervous? I mean I was good looking cute I had my own style girls liked me...

_Go on man she ain't going wait forever ( cooper ]_

_A girl like that I heard she's already_

_Done half the football team_

_Aw man no pressure right Coop? ( Jackson)_

_Yea fro sure sorry man (cooper)_

_You do your thing in your own time (cooper)_

_I'll be there _

_Watching grass grow ( cooper)_

_Just don't take too long Social security (cooper)_

_Runs out in a few years (cooper)_

_Funny man ( Jackson)_

_I'm not joking fool ( cooper)_

Right no pressure you can do this Jackson just be yourself you'll get the girl and score by the end of tonight you won't be a virgin anymore . Slowly I made my way over the Ball room was full of kids from Sea view so far our Senior prom had racked in over 50,000 dollars which we planned to donate to the SADD chapter in Malibu to prevent Drunk Driving a idea by a JR named St. Sarah man was she ever annoying always chasing me around trying to be my girl " As If .. nodding my head as I moved through the packed room. I finally made it to where she was with her friends. I played it cool and just danced for a bit till they noticed me two girls snickered pointing at me she spoke first

_Hey I think I've seen you around before [Angel]_

_Well we go to the same school [Jackson]_

_Oh yea ha ha funny [ Angel]_

Oh man another winner at Sea view I thought Why me?

_**'**So uh what's your name cute thing?[ Angel]_

Well this could still work after all I wanted was to score Brains didn't have to factor into it.

_I'm Jackson, your's is Angel right? [Jackson]_

_Yea how did you know I'm new_

_I don't know many people here yet [Angel]_

_Well it's easy to remember cause_

_You look like a piece of heaven_

_Sent from God himself ( Jackson}_

_Aw w aw that's so sweet (angel)_

_Yea I've been told _

_But you are sweeter [ Jackson}_

_Thanks [ angel]_

She giggled

_Want to dance? [ Angel]_

_Sure Angel I like this song [ Jackson]_

_Great me to [ angel]_

She let me take her hand as we moved to a better place she let me start as we bounced and twirled to All American Rejects The last Song.

_So have you picked a collage yet? [ angel]_

_Uh yea Harvard [ Jackson]_

_Oh wow you must be really smart Jackson [ Angel]_

_Yea top of the class [ Jackson] _

A little lie never hurt right?

_Sweet me too [ Angel]_

_I'm going to Yale_

_Wow I would've never have known [ Jackson]_

_Yea a lot of people say that can't figure out why[ Angel]_

_She shrugged and giggled as kept dancing_

_Excited about graduating? [ Angel]_

_Fro sure can't wait to get out of this town and_

_Away from my annoying bratty sister[ Jackson]_

_Oh u have a sister to? [Angel]_

_Yea u 2? [ Jackson]_

_Uh huh mine is 12 her name's Taryn [Angel ]_

_Mine is Miley she's 16 [ Jackson]_

_I like that name it's unusual [Angel]_

_So is she it fits strange name for a strange_

_Pest [ Jackson]_

_It can't be that bad she's close to your age [Angel]_

_Yea well were worlds apart [Jackson]_

_You should treasure the time you have though cause in_

_A few months you'll be 'miles' away and I bet you'll miss her [Angel]_

_I bet not why dose everyone tell me to treasure it_

_Man it's so annoying [ Jackson]_

_Sorry I'm close to my sister I would do anything for her_

_It's cool knowing she looks up to me_

_But not all families are like that anyway_

_Hey can we rest for a bit? [Angel]_

_Sure you thirsty? [ Jackson]_

_Yea a bit [Angel]_

I took her hand and lead her through the crowd till we got to the refreshment Stand where Coop was hanging with our friends Destiny Williams her date Chris Risks, Coop's date Kommunizma , Nicole Westmore. Kumar as we call her is from Barbados she moved here 2 years ago and still has the most amazing accent and a banging body.

When we came over Coop grinned and nudged my side whispering..

_Cha~ ching my brotha [cooper]_

_Shh don't jinx it man [Jackson]_

_Angel what would you like? [Jackson]_

_Oh man u need to try the punch it's amazing! [cooper]_

_Since when is punch at school functions amazing ? [ Chris]_

_Since it's spiked fool [ cooper]_

_With what man?[ Jackson]_

_A little Jack Daniels a bit of captain Morgan's_

_Some Hennessey?[ Chris]_

_What the fuck man??[ Jackson]_

_No way u know I don't drink [ Jackson] _

_Aw come on Don't be a pussy Jackson [ Chris]_

_Hey snow ball dose not like u 2 use such foul_

_Language isn't that right snowball? [ Thor]_

_Yea Chris is a big drunken dummy [ Snowball]_

_Hey freak get dat bird outta here or he'll be the new piñata[ Chris]_

_Squawk! Squawk![ Snowball]_

_Snowball come back here[ Thor]_

_Your a big meanie! [Thor]_

_I'll try some[ Angel]_

_Are you serious Angel?[ Jackson]_

_Yea why not[ Angel]_

_See even your date is more of a man then you are [ Chris ]_

_It's only a little alcohol Jackson what can it hurt?_

_Plenty If your stupid enough to drive [ Jackson] _

_Please don't tell me that stupid poem that Bitch read today_

_Got to you? [Chris ]_

_Be a man Drink a bit your the only one not [Chris ]_

Looking around it did seem that most of the class had taken a swallow or two most were holding up cups and dancing lose some were out right drunk .A huge part of me was saying .. No screaming" Don't do it"! Another part of me was saying " What could it hurt? I wasn't going to drive' Then I thought of what my Dad would say and even though we fought he was the only parent I had.

_No man I'm good with soda_

I pushed Chris away and he grunted shoving me

_Man what the hell is your problem? [ Jackson] _

_You asshole I hate wimps [ Chris]_

_What just cause I don't want to drink? [ Jackson]_

_Yea { Chris]_

_That's lame man [Jackson]_

_No your punk wimp ass is what is lame [ Chris]_

_Man what is a fly ass girl doing with a pussy like him? [Chris]_

He reached over and grabbed her wrapping his arm over her waist she screamed and shoved him away

_Get away from her [ Jackson ]_

_You going to make me? [ Chris]_

_Yea if I have to [ Jackson]_

_Well bring it on [ Chris]_

He started to shove me I def did not want to fight on school property but now a crowd had gathered and was watching some coughing out " fight' he seemed to get rallied up by this and shoved me so hard. I lost my balance and slipped on the slippery floor. Kids snickered and laughed as I took a face plant, my face was burring as I heard her squeak when I looked up he had grabbed her and was trying to kiss her neck as she pushed him a way and Destiny was hitting him with her purse yelling stuff like..

_You trifflin fool!_

_I'm going to fix your cheating_

_Lying no good fro nothing_

_Playing butt hole_

Now I was officially pissed I got up still slipping but I grabbed him and yanked him off of her he seemed surprised but not nearly as surprised by what I did next...With no regrets or worries. I hauled off and right hooked him square in his jaw he fell back before I knew it two of his friends were on me. I was socked in the head then the back as I hit blindly my eyes covered as one had me bent over after a kick n the stomach. Thankfully Cooper was by my side with his brother Franklin by now the " fight ' chant was in full force and it didn't take long for the teachers to come...

_'Break it up! What is going on?_

_Who's fighting?_

_Oh no not you Stewart!_

_That's it!_

_Principle!_

_It's after school!_[Coop]

_Oh Yea Then I guess the_

_Police will have to get involved [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Wait Mrs. Knuckle [ Angel] _

_Yes Angel why are u involved in this?_

_Stay away from Stewart he's trouble [ Mrs. Knuckle] _

_With all due respect Mrs. Knuckle he was_

_Defending me this idiot was trying to take advantage of me_

_He stepped in to defend me [ Angel] _

_Mr. Stewart did wow I am truly shocked [ Mrs. Knuckle] _

_Can anyone else besides you Mr. Kinley_

_Verify that? [ Mrs. Knuckle]_

It was silent of course my luck my jaw was on fire. I felt like hurling and my head was killing me.

_I can Mrs. Knuckle I just came by_

_To see that all the environmental_

_Friendly products had come in so we can have a clean safe_

_Earth friendly prom night! [ Sarah] _

_Very well Sarah you have no reason to lie_

_So it looks like it's your lucky day_

_Stewart you and Miss. McCasket_

_Are free to go [ Mrs. Knuckle] _

_Mr. Risks , Mr. Wilson let's go_

_Oh don't try to sneak away Mr. Perry_

_I see you the police will love you 3_

_Cause they don't have enough crime on prom night[ Mrs. Knuckle] _

_Yea that's right Fools! [ cooper]_

_Ha ha man we showed them Jackson my man! [ cooper]_

_Aw man that shit hurt [ Jackson]_

_Let's get some ice [cooper]_

Angel took my hand and lead me to a table where Destiny put some ice on my face while Kumar went to get a nurse to look at my head. Angel stroked my face..

_Thank you Jackson that was So sweet_

_No guy has ever done that for me [ Angel]_

_Aw it was nothing. .ow.. [ Jackson] _

_Wimp [ Destiny]_

_Man thanks Des a bro stands up for a girl and u [ cooper]_

_Re injure him and insult him! [ cooper]_

_Sorry but that sucks he was my date!_

_Oh yea that dose blow [Destiny]_

She went over and grabbed some punch and I swallowed 3 glasses in 2 minutes. My head was getting worse by the minute even with her kissing my head and face it was spinning..

_Sip this [ cooper] _

_What is it? [ Jackson] _

_Punch u need to take the sting off [ cooper] _

I didn't want to but I was so dizzy I just wanted the room to stop spinning so I took the cup and downed the whole thing it was sweet and hard at the same time rough going down my throat. By the time our nurse came over I had downed 6 more and was starting to feel real good. She checked me over and told me to take 2 aspirin and get bed rest. After sitting for awhile we decided to dance a bit. .Angel cheered as a slow song came on..

_Dance with me Jackson aw this song is so sad [ Angel] _

_Okay [ Jackson] _

I shrugged who was I to argue if she wanted me to put my arms around her. I sighed as I did that and we slow danced to vitamin c Graduation [ friends forever] she smelled amazing like fresh picked cut peaches mixed with vanilla .I felt her press herself against me as we swayed to the song ..

_This song is so sad it makes me think of all the friends_

_I left behind and all the friends I've made here_

_I wonder where will all be in a few years_

_Do you ever think about that? [ Angel]_

_Yea sometimes I mean it's hard to believe were about to_

_Be graduating in a few weeks feels like_

_Just yesterday I was back in Tn starting kindergarten_

_With Miles at my feet crying cause I was leaving [ Jackson] _

_Oh that's so cute_

_What part of TN are you from? [ Angel] _

_Crowley Corners [ Jackson]_

_Never heard of it [ Angel] _

_Most people haven't [ Jackson]_

_Sing with me J [ Angel] _

_Oh no I can't sign [ Jackson]_

_Please...for me.. [ Angel] _

She made a really cute sad puppy dog face and battered her eyes and lowered her voice pleading I melted

_Well ok but I warned you [ Jackson] _

We started to sign and people covered their ears as my off key pitched voice rung out some groaned

_Graduation [Friends forever] _

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we are going to be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking things will never change_

_keep on thinking things will always_

_remain the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause were on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_you better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_cause were moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_I keep thinking about that night in June_

_I didn't know much about love, But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you, and then it got real blue_

_Stay at home talking all night on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this how it feels_

An amazing thing happened people started to sign along soon the whole room was full of music .I started to feel the beat and as we spun and started to dance faster. I really got into it and suddenly saw why Miles loves to perform. I acutely felt for her a bit she was trying so hard to keep up with it all and felt overwhelmed. I knew that feeling.

_**chorus**_

_As we go on, we Remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change from whatever_

_we will still remain_

_Friends Forever_

_verse 2_

_So if we get the big jobs and make the big money_

_When we look back, will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still Remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every rule?_

_Will little brainy bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not good-bye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_La,la,la,la yea, yeah ,yeah_

_La,la,la,la, We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?_

_And suddenly it's like were women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that follows us around?_

_Will these memories fade once we leave this town?_

_I keep thinking, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_**repeat chorus 3x**_

As the song came to a end we all clapped and cheered people started to go over to each other and give each other high fives and hugs some girls were crying as we wished each other good luck and talked about plans for after prom.

The last song came on and Angel and I danced close as we grind and gravitated high fived kids and switched partners just getting into the music. By the end I was sweating and breathing heavy when the prom ended we found friends and took pics and wished each other safe driving..

_Aw man did u see Bobby Allen? [Cooper]_

_Yea bro he's so drunk he'll prob drive into a tree [ Destiny]_

_Yea he won't be grad will be burying his drunk ass [Angel]_

_What is wrong with you people?_

_You seriously think it's an effin' joke? [ Jackson] _

_Aw fuck man I'm sorry I wasn't thinking..[ Cooper]_

_Whatever I'm out...[ Jackson]_

_What's wrong with him? [Angel]_

I stalked off or tried to as I did I realized I was more drunk and dizzy then I thought . Everything was blurry as I tried to take another step. I felt the ground rush up to meet me. Then like a dream an Angel came and rescued me her arms wrapped around me and lifted me up with help.

_Let's get him inside I have a room upstairs_

_I reserved for a bunch of us but they all canceled on me [ Angel]_

_You sure Angel? [ Destiny]_

_Yea I was just gonna go home but we can chill [ Angel]_

_Kool I'm down wiff that [ Cooper] _

_Des? ? Kumar? _

_Fro sur_

_Yea me to.._

We went upstairs and I collapsed on the bed Cooper threw a water bottle at me. I nodded my thanks and took a big swallow. We played a bunch of games and drank some more played music and laughed a whole lot. Around one am Cooper left to take Des and Kumar home so we chilled ..I started to stroke Angel's face as she laid down tired she responded by taking my hand and kissing it. I took it as a sign and moved closer kissing her face she smiled and pulled me down on top of her. Inches away from her lips. I was in heaven she was even more beautiful up close and personal. Nuzzling my face against her I waited for a sec until she whispered

_Kiss me Jackson.._


	12. Chapter 12 white flash

**LATE NIGHT**

**WHITE FLASH**

_Kiss me Jackson.._

I didn't make her wait any longer. When our lips touched it was like magic she was soft and tasted amazing as we kissed. I suddenly felt my whole body come alive her hands slide up my shirt loosing it till it came off pulling myself up further .I pressed myself into her feeling every inch of her body as her groans filled the air Angel's body tasted delicious .I left kisses trail down her neck as my hands ran the length of her amazing body at some point we had rolled over and she was on top of me taking off her shirt my eyes scanned over her body it was apparent she worked out her biceps her abs her flat stomach and finally her 35 c chest...my lips found their way to her chest where I began to gently suck on each of her breasts making her moan longer and deeper .We kissed for what seemed like hours holding each other and rolling around we kissed all over. Till her hands found my harden budge and she started to stroke it and lick me making me groan as her lips started to slide over .." ah yea man this is it.." I thought to myself as I felt myself explode..groaning I ran my hands over her face..she looked up at me looking scared shit less..swallowing I suddenly saw how much she reminded me of miles her huge eyes and her albumen hair in her face yea that was a real buzz kill... That's as far as we ended up so we laid next to each other and started to talk..

_So where did u transfer from? [ Jackson]_

_South Carolina [ Angel] _

_How come? [ Jackson]_

_My Mom's the head of Trauma _

_And she got a better offer out here [ Angel] _

_That must suck for you? [ Jackson]_

_Yea big time but were real_

_Supportive of each other_

_So it wasn't as bad as it could've been I have a big brother_

_Jared he's incredibly cool he always makes me feel at home_

_Helps me to make friends_

_Lets me tag with him and I meet girls my age [ Angel] _

_That's neat where's Jared? ? [ Jackson]_

_In the Marine Corps in Iraq [ Angel] _

_Wow that must blow [ Jackson]_

_Yea I miss him bad_

_He joined after his last year [ Angel] _

_So he's 19? [ Jackson]_

_Uh huh [ Angel] _

_Wow makes me feel like crap_

_All the times I've yelled and threatened Miley [ Jackson]_

_You should call her [ Angel] _

_She's grounded [ Jackson]_

_I'm sure your Dad won't mind you calling her [ Angel] _

_Uh he grounded me to [ Jackson]_

_Oh and your here? [ Angel] _

_Well it starts sun.. uh that's now crap I better get home. [ Jackson]_

I told her about the fight leaving out the whole Hannah bit…

_Your Mom didn't stop him? [ Angel] _

_She can't . [ Jackson]_

_Why she has as.. ? [ Angel] _

_Mom died six years ago [ Jackson]_

_Oh hell I'm sorry Jackson [ Angel] _

_Do you wanna talk about it?_

_Not really much to say she was on the way to see Miley_

_Perform and a Drunk Driver came out of nowhere and.. [ Jackson]_

_Oh heck that's why u get so pissed? [ Angel] _

_Yea.. .. [ Jackson]_

_I'm sorry [ Angel] _

_Yea me to but we should go.. [ Jackson]_

_Okay [ Angel] _

_Guess I'll drive J_

_Yea prob best if u do.. [ Jackson]_

We laughed as we headed out and she helped me to stand. As we got to the truck I pulled her to me and we kissed. We decided to grab some food before going home and ended up at a Cafe which was popular among the collage and high school kids in town where we grabbed coffee and talked about everything

_May I take your order?_

_Hey Katie girl ..this is my cousin Katie_

She turned to me and introduced us

_Oh my god hey Angel how's it going? [ Katie]_

_Great [ Angel]_

_Your all dress.. [ Katie]_

_Omg! Tonight was your prom!_

_Yup [ Angel]_

_Oh wow u look so gorgeous!_

_The dress fit you perfect! [ Katie]_

_Yes thank you so much for making it! [ Angel]_

_Oh my gosh of course u are so welcome! _

_Hey Jackson! [ Katie]_

_Hey Katie how's life? [ Jackson]_

_It's going did u 2 have fun? [ Katie]_

_Totally [ Both]_

_What can I get ya'? [ Katie]_

_Thanks just coffee and maybe some fries [ Jackson]_

_Okay be right back.. [ Katie]_

_I would love to go out with you again Angel [ Jackson]_

_I would like that to Jackson [ Angel]_

_Great as soon as I'm done being grounded_

_I'll call you? [ Jackson]_

_Sounds great.. [ Angel]_

We exchanged numbers and shared a kiss before climbing in as we left the cafe. As we rounded a bend to my house there was flashing lights and loud sirens.. We saw a White car totally smashed the imagine horrified me the hood was completely smashed up to where the roof should of been but that was ripped off the back end was twisted and covered in dirt and chunks of a destroyed tree where the car was wedged up paramedics and police were surrounding it so that was all I could see of that car but I saw them bringing a White sheet over and suddenly. I felt my whole body shudder. I felt so sorry for that person and their family .I could hear screams and swore that I recognized the voice but told myself it was the booze. Damn I was never going to drink again!!! Two EMT's were loading someone into a ambulance Rain was starting to come down. .I saw blood streaked the pavement in huge pools . The other car had spun out and was on it's side windows blown out by an explosion. Smoke was coming from the car as firefighters worked to control the blaze.. Police were directing traffic away from the scene but not before I saw the white sheet covering another Victim who's body laid strewn out on the cold pavement . The boy's face was covered in Blood and dirt he was totally Unrecognizable his left arm was torn off and a piece of metal was protruding from his leg he looked to be about 18 my age he probably went to my school I felt myself shiver . Angel turned down the radio it was the first that I noticed the song playing as its words washed over me..

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  


Glass made the street glitter like the noon sun sparkles of blood were all over .. I saw them leading a person off she was crying hysterically as they pulled her away from who ever was trapped under the car poor soul.

_Everybody's screamin'  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slippin' off the edge  
I'm hangin' by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't 

They covered her with towels to hide her face the Media or as Miles like to call them The stalkaratzi had arrived and were trying to film as police fought them back. I never saw the girls face Still her screams sounded hauntingly familiar. A third car had skidded off the road and was cut in half the whole back end torn off wrapped around a telephone pole, I didn't see how anyone survived that car...

_Man my Mom's not going to be home till late tonight_

_I'm sure the non-casualties will be brought to her [ Angel] _

_Sorry bout your Mom I bet you wanted to discuss Prom stuff [ Jackson]_

_Yea we had it all planned out _

_But she's where she needs to be_

_Those poor families_

_I doubt any of them will survive did you see the cars? [ Angel] _

_Yea _

_Let's talk about something else? [ Jackson]_

_Sure like what were going to do when you are off punishment? [ Angel] _

_How about laser tag and dinner? [ Jackson] _

_Yea I like that [ Angel]_

_Sweet man I could kill Miley for getting me grounded! [ Jackson] _

_Dude maybe we shouldn't talk about killing when... [ Angel]_

_Oh yea [ Jackson] _

I said a quick prayer for who's ever families they were.

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fadin' away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

That question lingered with me as I stared at the scene and tried not to stare at the victims, but it brought back so many memories from when I was a kid when I found out mom had been killed when dad told us. I had seen the crash sure everyone told me not to look but I was a 13 year old boy who was obsessed with blood and guts crashes always made me look, but it was different this time knowing that somewhere under the rubble my mom had laid dying for hours till paramedics had pulled her out. The image still haunted me as I swallowed

_Jackson you okay? [Angel]_

_Yea sure lets just..._

_Ah! [Angel]_

She hit the brakes suddenly I flew forward for a few seconds till my seatbelt pulled me back but my bag fell and all my books and wallet fell a picture of my family landed faced up trying to grab it but she hit the brakes again as I flew back and heard " Rip" cussing as the picture ripped across the middle leaving my dad and I on one side mom and miles on the other she apologized but I shock my head and mumbled about having to get a new picture made anyway since dad had a girlfriend we had been meaning to get one done but life always got in the way so we just kept putting it off till tomorrow.. I looked up and saw that girl wrapped in the white sheet looking at us it was dark and rainy so I couldn't make her out but something was hauntingly familiar about her ….

_I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

We finally got past the scene and made it to my house.

We made out for a bit till my light went on..

_I better go Dad's prob waiting up..[Jackson]_

_Okay thanks for making tonight so special Jackson [ angel] _

_Thank you for giving me a chance [ Jackson] _

_And for making me see things through my sister's eyes. _

_Your really sweet Angel I hope this works out.. [ Jackson] _

I took her hand and kissed it she smiled and kissed my check as I got out. Man I was exhausted and Sweaty and in pain all I wanted was a nice shower and bed and some advice on where to take things next I knew dad would have plenty ! Slowly I walked up the winding path as soon as I got inside the air condition hit me it was instant relief from the hot sticky night and then..

_Jackson dang flap it boy have you seen your sister? [ Dad]_

_No why would I have seen her? [Jackson]_

_She's suppose to be grounded or did u let her off that too?_

_I swear Miley walks away from everything without a damn scar [Jackson]_

_No she must've sneaked out! [ Dad]_

_So call Lily [ Jackson]_

_I Did she's not answering it goes straight to voice mail [ Dad]_

_Oliver? [ Jackson]_

_He hasn't seen her but he'd cover for her! [Dad]_

_Are you sure you haven't seen her?_

_YES Dad! [ Jackson] _

_Okay I'm sorry Son [ Dad] _

_Don't worry bout her _

_She'll be fine [ Jackson] _

_Yea I hope so [ dad]_

_Jackson? [ Dad] _

_Yea Dad _

_Would you .. [ Dad] _

_No I'm tired and frankly I don't care where she is_

_She'll be home whining that she gets treated unfair_

_I'm going to sleep_

_Oh and Prom was amazing thanks for caring! [ Jackson] _

I stomped past her door which was open and looked like Dad had a filed day tearing it apart for clues. I shock my head Miley had a way of causing Drama and I was sick of it! As I entered my room I tripped over a leftover pizza box and slide trying to catch myself. I grabbed a table covered in old clothes and underwear which also slide and I tumbled face first into a pair of old gym shorts from two years ago the smell hit me like a load and I was out.

When I woke up I reached around for aspirin and found two that were a little brown but hey it would work..

Oh they went down smooth. .heck they even seemed to crawl...

Oh no!

I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Finally I found the real aspirin took 4 and two sleeping pills got a shower and threw everything off my bed so I could sleep!.


	13. Chapter 13 ready set don't go

**LATE NIGHT **

**Ready? Set? Don't Go!**

A few hours earlier

[Robbie Ray's Pov]

_" Thanks for coming Heather [ Robbie Ray] _

_Oh not a problem Robbie please after all the times_

_You've helped Lily and I out over the years _

_What's wrong? You sounded really upset [ Heather] _

_I am I just don't know what to do about Miley anymore_

_She's never lied to me before and she's always done well in school_

_Now all of a sudden it's like I don't even know my own kid anymore_

_She's become so focused on Hannah that she's lost all sense and responsibility [ Robbie Ray] _

_What do you think I could do? [ Heather] _

_I was hoping maybe you could talk to her_

_I think she's been missing her Momma more and more and I'm worried_

_She may be depressed and maybe that's why she's acting funny [ Robbie Ray] _

_You know all teens go through phrases Robbie_

_I mean Lily and I sure have had some major ones ? [ Heather] _

_I just don't know I have a feeling something is _

_Going on with her and she's afraid to say it [ Robbie Ray] _

_It's possible I'll talk to her go call her [ Heather] _

_Okay thanks Heather [ Robbie Ray] _

_Sure anytime Robbie [ Heather] _

I was grateful to have a friend like Heather Truscott to turn to who knew Miley's secret and was also a Mother of her best Friend. Climbing up the steps I had to pray Miley would respond to Heather cause if not I was at a loss it was so different raising a girl with Jackson .I could always sit down and talk man to man but girls were so much more sensitive and secretive. Knocking on the door I called out her name and received no answer. I tried three more times before I went in the bathroom light was on so I called out loud..

_Miles when your done come on down I have to talk to you_

_Bud you have to know I love you_

I didn't get a response but figured she was still mad so I'd give her time to adjust and went downstairs. Heather and I put on music and made some Tea and settled down to play cards which we quickly got involved with and laughed at misses and jokes we told stories of our younger days and our kids, At half past 12, I realized Miley still hadn't come down so I went back up...Knocking received no answer so I went in ..

_Dang flab it child what did you eat?_

_You've been in there for hours.._

I pounded on the bathroom door and got no answer now I was getting mad..

_Miles you are being very rude!_

_At least answer me_

_You can be as mad as you want but I taught you manners_

_I'm coming in..._

I expected her to yell but when I received no sound I barged in the door came open easy and revealed a empty room.

_Dang flab it!_

_Miley you are so dead!_

_She's gone !_

_What? [Heather]_

_She's gone Heather! [Robbie]_

_Oh my god she sneaked out ?_

_Jeez that's something Lily would do not Miley!_

_I'll call Lily.. hold on Robbie don't panic I'm sure Miley is with her and fine..._[HEATHER]

_Lily honey it's Mom where are you?_

_The party? God Is Miley with you?_

_Yes I know she is but she's missing_

_Are you sure honey? Don't lie Her Dad's frigging out_

_Okay no it's fine baby have fun be careful. .Yes please come home we may need your help_

_Thank you..[ Heather}_

_She hasn't seen her?[ Robbie}_

_No I'm sorry Robbie [ Heather] _

_She wouldn't cover for her? [Robbie]_

_No I taught her better [Heather] _

_Calm down lets call Oliver's Mom Olivia I'm sure she can help_

_Good idea thanks Heather [Robbie]_

_I can't believe she would do this!_

_She's never... okay once when she went to Florida _

_But she took Roxy and she left a note. [Robbie]_

_Can I speak to Deg Olivia Oken please?_

_It's an emergency please [ Heather] _

There was a waiting period but she finally came on the line we put her on speaker phone

_Hello this is Detective Oken how may.._

_Olivia it's Robbie Ray I need your help_

_What's wrong is it Miley? [ Olivia]_

_Yes she's missing [Robbie]_

_What do u mean missing? [ Olivia]_

I explained to her

_Well we can't officially file a APB report till she's missing 24 hrs_

_But I'll inform units to look out for her_

_And I'll go out myself let me try Oliver [ Olivia]_

_Thank you [Robbie]_

_Sure hang in there I'm sure she's fine _

_Let me call you back [ Olivia]_

The waiting was agonizing Heather kept stroking my back and encouraging me to breath deep and relax all I could think about how mad I was and how much trouble she would be in.. Then my mind would wander to all the sick horrible stuff that could've happened to her there were so many freaks out in this world. Pacing didn't help either Heather finally made me sit down before she called the EMT"S on me picking up a picture of the 3 of us when the kids were younger only made me worry more. Finally she called back..

_Olivia? [ Robbie] _

_Yea sorry it took so long good news is that there are_

_No accident reports no one's turned up in the hospitals_

_Fitting her description [ Olivia]_

_Thank god! [ Robbie] _

_That's a huge relief she's not hurt [ Robbie] _

_No and that we have to be grateful for_

_Bad news I talked to Oliver he_

_Hasn't heard from her in hours [ Olivia]_

_Where on earth could she be? [ Robbie] _

_No idea but I'm heading out now to look [ Olivia]_

_Thanks [ Robbie] _

_Sure I'll keep u informed. [ Olivia]_

Hours trickled by Heather and to leave to report to her shift at the hospital but she hugged me and reminded me not to think of the worse she was probably scared and hiding out somewhere. At 3am Jackson came strolling in looking drunk and beat up. I pounced and started to ask all these questions he blew me off and stumbled upstairs frustration turned to fear and full panic so I did the only thing I could think of I grabbed my guitar and started playing and praying...

_Lord in Heaven I know You are busy_

_But please dear Lord can u spare a minute or two?_

_I know I have walked a thin line and my faith has_

_Wavered a time or two but_

_Lord I ask of you_

_Please keep my baby girl safe_

_Wrap your arms around her show_

_Her the way_

_Guidance she may need time to spread her wings_

_And know what's wrong from right_

_Dear Lord if u could spare a dime or two_

_Show her The truth that love never grows cold_

_Memories may fade in a year or so but the heart_

_Never forgets it's loved and has loved in return_

_Selfishly I ask of thee who gave us his only_

_Forgotten son_

_Please don't forget my baby I'm not ready to say Good-bye_

_She's still got a lot of living to do_

_Ready, Set, Don't go_

_No I'm not ready...._

Brandi! Dang it Robbie why didn't you think of her before? Brandi was her guitarist she always sleeps over her house she's like a older sister to Miley. I raced to the phone and quickly dialed her number not stopping to think it was only 4am. She answered on the 5th with a groggy hello .I quickly explained the problem she swore she hadn't seen her but would be over within minutes.

10 minutes later there was a knock so I ran over and pealed open the door..

_Brandi thank..._

It wasn't Brandi but four police officers including Olivia...My heart stopped instantly as I felt my stomach heaving the looks on their faces told me everything...

Jackson's POV

_Run away with my heart_

_If I could I would go away with you_

_way up high or down low_

_I'll go where ever you go.._

Oh heck No It couldn't be 9am already.. Why wouldn't Rico let me have off today he was such a freak. The day after prom just cause he wasn't a senior! I so did not want to get up ..Then I remembered It was my only chance to get out since my stupid idiot sister got me grounded stumbling out of bed .I decided to go make her life a living hell and wake her up .Her door was finally closed I could hear voices downstairs though and figured Dad was mad so I better not push my luck how was it fair that she got to sleep when I had to get up?

After a shower I went to get ready it was strange she wasn't up even when she was grounded she would be up annoying me then I remembered I was less then civil to her in our last encounters remembering my promise to Angel who I really liked I decided to be a better brother . I thought about how if some idiot did to Miles what Chris was doing to Angel I would want someone to stand up for her but if her own brother treated her like shit who's to say she wouldn't expect it out of guys? Then I thought about those poor kids last night how a simple night of fun ended in tragedy. I wondered were they at the prom? Had I passed them in the halls day after day and not known that would be the last time they ever walked the halls? What were their families feeling now? Wait I knew what they were feeling the fear the disbelief the pain that never goes away .I had felt it all before. Did those kids have siblings? What would I ever do if it was Miley? No of course it would never be her cuz she's freaking Hannah Montana a superstar superstars celebrities their golden.. Still I wondered what it would be like to wake up with out a sister? It made me think about the last few words I said to her as I slammed her against the wall I can still see the look of fear and pain in her eyes the hurt as I said what I said..

_I HATE YOU MILEY!_

_I wish to god that when I wake up in the morning _

_I don't have a sister anymore!_

_I don't care as far as I'm concerned you could croak_

_And I'll celebrate_

_Loser_

Taking a deep breath since I hated apologizing. I finished getting dressed and went over to her room. A few knocks and there was no answer I knocked harder and then barged in fully expecting her lump to be piled up in the bed legs all slashed out as she sat up yelling at me. What I found was a empty room and a bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in... I don't know why but fear suddenly seized me as I backed up and headed to find Dad maybe she had slept over Lily's to avoid Dad's wrath... Quickly I headed down the steps I barley got to the top when I heard that screaming again and it wasn't Miley...As I rounded the corner I saw the flashing lights through the windows why were the cops here? I heard Dad's voice heavy with emotion...

_He came home late from the prom_

_I think he's drunk Lily I don't want to wake him_

_Not with this he'll find out soon enough let him rest while he..._

He couldn't go on my heart was beating uncontrollably . I suddenly felt nausea and dizzy my legs felt weak why was my Dad near tears? Why did it sound like he had been crying.. it couldn't be.. no my mind wouldn't allow myself to go there .I sunk down against the wall..So many questions swirled inside my head making me sick..

Breath Jackson just fucking Breath!

It's okay

Your just drunk and hyper

Relax

Breath...

**Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lily's scream penetrated the air I shot up and ran to the steps ..

They say in life everyone has a defining moment one that shapes the whole course of your life. If that's true well I can honestly say that on the morning of May 17th 2009 mine was coming down and seeing the sight that will stay with me in till the day I die... Miley's best friend Lily standing in our living room shaking tears running down her face her makeup smeared all over her checks her body covered in bruises her face scratched up a blanket covering her half fallen off and the sight that burned my eyes the BLOOD that covered her whole body and soaked through her shirt her blond hair mattered and caked with blood and dirt a few sticks of tree branches. Mrs .Oken was holding her as she screamed...

_Lily please you need to tell us what happened? [ Robbie] _

_Why were you riding with him? [ Olivia] _

_Where was Miley? [ Olivia] [ Robbie] _

Y_ou told your Mom before you hadn't seen her_

_When did she leave? [ Olivia]_

_You need to tell us we need to understand what happened_

_To Miley.. [ Robbie] _

_She's dead that's what happened and it's my fault!_

_I killed my best friend! [ Lily] _

_No!!!!!!!!!!! [ Jackson] _

_Jackson! [ dad] _

_Dad !No! My sister is not dead!_

_Stop lying Lily how could you that's a horrible_

_Sick lie! She's your best friend how could you say that about her! [ Jackson] _

_Jackson son you need to calm down! [ Dad] _

_No I won't not till everyone stops this joke _

_Dad I'm sorry I know I've been a rotten brother_

_But I swear I'll be better please just stop playing with me_

_Where is she? [ Jackson] _

I spun and started tearing the room apart opening closet doors and pulling things out that she could squeeze behind tears were spilling over as two officers grabbed me I started to kick things and scream..

_Get off of me!_

_Where is she!?_

_I want my sister Miley come out_

_Stop playing you got me_

_Okay I'm sorry I promise I'll never_

_Make fun of you or push you_

_I'll help you with your homework_

_I'll drive you anywhere !_

_Just please come out! [ Jackson]_

_Jackson stop! [ Dad]_

Suddenly his arms were around me pulling me back Lily was shaking and crying as he pulled me over to the couch which is when for the first time I saw Oliver sitting there. His head down between his knees as his back shock when dad collapsed with me on the couch. Oliver looked up his eyes were puffy and red swollen tears lined his face which was pale and sweaty ..he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how so he just put his head down shaking his head .Dad pulled me into his arms I wasn't going to Accept this No way . Still my body scummed and I fell into his arms bawling it couldn't be true my little sister couldn't be dead! There were so many questions left unanswered . I wanted answers! I needed them!

After who knows how long Dad left me laying on the couch to go talk to Oliver's Mom when I looked up Lily was in his lap bawling as he held her. Getting up I needed to get out of there.. before anyone could stop me I took off.


	14. Chapter 14 wahaha

**LATE NIGHT**

**WAHHAH **

Rico's POV

"_ Whew where is that Jackson!_

_I swear I am going to fire that good for nothing!_

_Rico needs money!_

_Money doesn't grow on tress_ [Rico]

_Well I suggest using Eco friendly paper products that_

_Will save more money in the long run! [Sarah]_

_Sarah no one asked you.._[rico]

_Jackson has 5 minutes and I'm going to his house to kick his.._[Rico]

_You can't!_ [joanie]

_Excuse me Rico dose what Rico wants.._

_Rico listen to me..._[joanie]

_No u listen to me_ [rico]

_Joanie..._

_Rico is all about.._

_Everyone needs to listen up..._[joanie]

_Anyone who goes to Sea view high_

What the heck I thought if I wasn't scared she'd kill me I'd be pissed but something told me to shut up

_What is it? _

_Last night there was a accident_

_Yea I heard about that man it sounded brutal [ Joanie ]_

_Yea I heard someone got a limb ripped off can u imagine walking around like a zombie_

Zeke started imitating a zombie

_This isn't funny you guys the kids in the accident went to Sea view high with us_

_What! Are u delirious?_

_Oh my god who are they?_

_Joanie? Are they okay?_

_Well who really cares? [ Amber] _

_You should Amber [ Joanie] _

_Why me? [ Amber] _

_I'm too pretty [ Amber] _

_Your friend Ashley [ Joanie] _

_What about her uh she's being such a bitch just cause I saw_

_This really hot guy first and asked him to dance_

_I mean hello it was my party!_

_Anyway she got all huffy and took off now she's_

_Not answering the damn phone_

_I mean like hello can we say drama queen! [ Amber] _

_She can't answer Amber [ Joanie] _

_Uh yes she can we talk all the time _

_I mean she may be a little on the clueless side _

_I mean not all of us can be blessed like me Brains Beauty Class... how do I do it? ! [ Amber] _

_She's in the hospital Amber in a coma [ Joanie] _

_Yea well that's so like her I me... [Amber] _

_Wait what did you say? ... [Amber] _

_Ashley caught a ride with someone last night after u 2 fought_

_He was the one who was driving drunk [ Joanie] _

_..Who... [ Sarah] _

_They won't release his name [ Joanie] _

_Who won't ? [ Rico] _

_The police.. [ Joanie] _

_Oh my god she's in a coma! [ Amber] _

_Yes Amber she was flung from the car_

_And hit a tree.._

_Oh my god Ashley I have to see her.._

_She was lucky u know..._

_Lucky are u sick? u don't have to like us for being popular_

_But my god show some compassion [ Amber] _

_What like you? { Joanie]_

_Yea cause your such a compassionate person_

_Like the way you showed compassion for Miley yesterday [ Joanie]_

_What dose that loser have to do with this? you said_

_Ashley was in a coma and she's lucky? [ Amber] _

_Yea At least she's alive Amber [Joanie]_

_Oh my god who was killed? [ Sarah gasping covered her mouth ]_

_Travis Brody he's a senior… was [ Joanie] _

_Who cares no one knows him? [ Rico]_

_Nice Rico [ Jonnie] _

_Well I'm sorry for his family and friends but u_

_Made it sound like someone we knew was.. [Rico] _

_Jackson what the hell your 3 hrs late and u look like hell [ Rico] _

Everyone turned to look at him his eyes were red and swollen bruises and cuts lined his face his clothes were wrinkled and he was stumbling like he was high and not saying a word we all looked a little scared_.._

_Your a heartless little Bastard Rico [ Jackson] _

_What? What did I say? [Rico] _

_Maybe you don't care about the kids in the accident but some of us do [ Jackson] _

_I'm sorry I didn't know you knew Travis.. [ Rico] _

He looked stunned by Travis name..

_I didn't know Travis was involved to.. [ Jackson] _

_Well if not him then who else could you possibly care about_

_It's not like u have any friends I mean u are the king of Losers_

_The only one lower then you is... your Loser sis... [ Rico] _

Anger flashed across his face and fresh tears seemed to gather suddenly he took off..

_Oh no wait Jackson I'm sorry! [ Rico] _

_Shit why didn't u warn me Joanie?_

_I tried u idiot that's what I was doing! [ Joanie] _

_Wait Miley was in the accident? [ Jonnie]_

_Yes Jonnie [ Joanie] _

_Is she okay? [ Jonnie]_

_What's wrong? [ Sarah]_

_The doctor's can fix her right? [ Thor] _

_Joanie? [ all of us ]_

He stepped towards her as she busted into tears and shock her head


	15. Chapter 15 silence isn't golden

**LATE NIGHT **

**SILENCE ISN'T GOLDEN**

Lily's pov

The air was silent as Jackson's screams no longer filled the air everyone was just sitting there in a mixture of shock. No one knew what to say .What words could you say to him? Nothing was going to change the facts … I looked up to see Robbie leaning against the counter his whole body was shaking .I couldn't look at him without seeing all his emotions playing all over his face. Closing my eyes I tried to settle my labored breathing but as soon as I did images danced across my memory …flashing lights, shattered glass, blood so much Fucking blood it was all over her oozing out of every pore screams of pain fear… body parts severed on the ground ..her eyes as they tried desperately to convey her final words ..the smell of gasoline leaking the sounds of the car exploding and flames oh god those flames that burned every part of me but it was nothing to the numbness that had taken over me as I held her rocking her begging her not to leave.. hearing her gasps as she tried to hold on but blood had filled her up oxygen had been ripped from her.. I didn't even realize I was screaming until Oliver had grabbed me and pulled me back into his arms. His mom was by my side in seconds her arms around me as she pulled me into a hug trying to console me.. As my sobs only intensified her and Oliver held me his lips gently placed on my checks it didn't matter to him that they were covered in dirt. Blood, glass he just cared about making me feel better I loved him so much for his efforts but there was nothing anyone could do to take away the coldness and terror that was overtaking me..

" _Lily honey I know your scared I know your in shock_

_But I need you to tell us what you remembered? [ Olivia] _

_Mom stop! [ Oliver]_

_Oliver I'm sorry I know she's your girlfriend_

_But we need to find out what happened.. [ Olivia] _

_Please Lily anything you can tell us_

_What was the hurry ? _

_We know the car u were in was going above the speed limit [ Olivia]_

_He was mad so mad [ Lily] _

_Who? [ Olivia]_

_He was driving to fast cause he wanted to prove us wrong [Lily] _

_Why was he trying to prove u wrong? [ Olivia]_

_Cause we told him he was too drunk to drive [ Lily] _

_He was speeding to fast_

_He..h..ee didn't want to hear us _

_He ..oh god [ Lily]_

_Mom that's enough! [ Oliver] _

_I'm taking Lily to see her mom she doesn't even know yet_

_Of course Oliver I'll drive you_

_Robbie I am so sorry _

He turned to us his eyes were glazed over

_Were going to need you to come down to identify _

_Miles body it has to be the next of kin_

_I am so sorry if I could do it for you_

_I would _

Mr. .C never said a word he just blindly followed us out the door and allowed Mrs. Oken to take his arm and lead us to the cars. I never rode in a police car before always thought it would be so scary to have everyone staring at you as your being hauled off. I was surprised though fear was the furthest thing from my mind. After what I had seen today this seemed like nothing.


	16. Chapter 16 stat the golden hour

**Late night**

**Stat The Golden Hour**

**Heather's Pov**

'' _Dr. Lou Delgado report to OR 1 stat!_

_Dr. Andy Murielle call pedis line 2!_

_Morning Dana _

_Hey Dr. Truscott _

_It is morning isn't it?_

We laughed as we exchanged files Dana Jackson is one of the top pediatric cardiac surgeons in the LA area and has been a close friend of mine for years we've watched our kids grow up together we've cheered at each other's kids little league games went through countless birthday's we've been each other's rocks through the hard times and have held each other crying many tears .When my husband left me for another women when I found out about the affair. When I had to tell the children about the divorce after all the fights the restraint orders . Dana and Lou were my support system . When Dana was diagnosed with breast Cancer six years ago back before many of today's treatments made it possible for women to survive and live Cancer free lives. When any kind of Cancer was feared to be followed by the dreaded D word we held onto her hoped with her prayed for her feared for her cried with her cheered for her and believed in her. We stood by her side helped with the kids. We through a party when she was declared cancer free six months. It'll be six years next month and we are planning a huge party. When Lou 's dad left when she was only 3 months and her mom became a drug addict we offered her shelter when her mom kicked her out at 10 we stood by her when she was forced to care for her younger brother and sisters and get a job at 13 we helped her study so she could pass every grade we stayed up with her late at night on the phone talking to her easing her fear so she wouldn't be afraid of being alone in the dark when no parent was home in the worst neighborhood. We went through elementary school together even though no one understood our friendship Lou was a girl from the wrong side of the tracks as my parents said over and over no money for clean clothes no parents around to guide her she had a brash tongue. She never held back what she said and wasn't afraid to fight. What other's didn't see was her huge heart her dedication to helping others to bettering herself her loyal devotion to her loved ones. Dana was the daughter of the principle her mom was head mistress at the catholic school we attended in the Bronx's. Her dad was a top surgeon at New York children's hospital. Dana had money and everything she could want. I was the daughter of Kalona Truscott a top model and Wayne Morgan who was a priest at the church dad was very religious and enforced it on me and my sister and brother. They both believed everything I was the one who rebelled and fought against it. Dana never questioned her faith she just accepted we couldn't of been more different Dana knew ever since she was a kid she was going to be a surgeon like her dad. Lou was trying to just get through each day stay off the streets raise her siblings and get through school. I was partying every night in the hottest clubs with my mom doing drugs having sex drinking running around. Lou always said it was amazing how she tried to stay away from that and she lived on a block where u step outside and it was at your fingertips and she refused the stuff me I lived in a rich gated community where the stuff never traveled and I was the one addicted. I had no direction at all . Lou and Dana were always telling me to make a decision and do something with my life . I believed I had all the time in the world. Then our lives changed drastically September 15th Lou discovered she was pregnant at only 15 we held her and stood by her side we were the ones with her when she gave birth to her daughter Marrissa and her son Mickie. It taught me how fast life can change . Lou was forced to grow up faster then any child should have to. She got a better job and went to night school while Dana and I watched her kids. Being reasonable at such a young age gave me a purpose. Dana and I would often go to her dad's work with the kids and help with the child care center sometimes we'd get a break and the staff would have extra people on so we would volunteer at the hospital it made me feel so good to help out people at their weakest moments. To know I was making a difference .I was impressed and thought medicine might be for me. I started to study and work alongside Dana as a volunteer at a regular bases it kept me out of the clubs. I loved the feeling of being so powerful saving lives and TV makes it look so glamorous . At 17 I learned first hand it wasn't always the case I saw how fast life can slip away when a 17 year old classmate was brought in after a shooting at a mall. He passed away despite the doctors best efforts , I swore then on I would save everyone no matter what my first brush with a over sized ego. We worked hard to graduate and go to collage . We got a apartment together got jobs Dana worked Monday's- Wednesdays 8 hrs a day at a department store and I babysat Lou's kids we went to classes at night while Lou took care of the kids. On Friday nights I worked at a clinic after school. Saturday's and Sundays Dana watched the kids while Lou and I worked at a pizza shop . Life was not easy but it brought us closer together and proved we could make it through. Dana and I both married in a double ceremony . We met our husbands in med school. Her' s went to be a famous plastic surgeon mine went on to be a Neurosurgeon in pediatrics. Lou never married She wanted to raise her kids and be the best doctor she could be. Lou is a pediatric Neurologist and I'm a pediatric pulmonologist We knew we wanted to open a clinic someday so when we had enough money we moved out to Malibu. Dana and I both had our son's around the same time. Matt was my first miracle then Lily came along…

" _Girl we so need a ladies night out!!_

_Dana I can't agree more Matt has me so stressed he _

_Keeps saying he needs more money for this class_

_More time to pass this class and he's been seeing this girl for months_

_But he won't introduce us so I have no idea what she is like and Lily_

_Is always getting into fights at school [ Heather] _

_With her mouth I'm surprised she hasn't been suspended Heather [ Dana]_

_Don't remind me Miley is the reason she is safe she keeps her grounded_

_Where's Lou? [Dana]_

_She got paged to the OR [ Heather]_

_Oh yea that's right [Dana]_

_So when is a good night for you? [Dana]_

_Tonight? [ Heather]_

We laughed falling against each other

_How's Lily doing in school other wise? [ Dana]_

_Oh very well ever since I cut her time with her friends_

_She's been studying and doing her homework_

_She acutely seems to understand what she studies instead of _

_Just memorizing to pass the next test and forgetting [ Heather] _

_She's not mad at you?[ Dana]_

_Well she's not happy but she gets it [ Heather]_

_I'm sure she knows your doing it for her own good [ Lou]_

_Lou your back already? [ both]_

_Yea false alarm thank god! [ Lou]_

_So what's on the agenda tonight ? [ Lou]_

_Drinks? [ Both]_

_Yea sure I'm good for that [ Lou]_

_What time? [ Lou]_

_We get off at 8pm tomorrow what time are u off? [ Both]_

_Around 7ish meet up at blarney's? [ Lou]_

_Perfect [ Dana]_

_Great now if you will excuse me Ladies_

_I have to pee so bad_

We laughed even more as Lou ran off her long bronze hair blowing in the wind as she flew by .I picked up a few patient charts and went to go see them. It had been a long night already I was worried about Miley where would she go? It wasn't like her to just disappear without a word. Even though I had told Robbie Lily would never lie for her I was already worried she would do anything to protect Miley. I just hope she wasn't in trouble. Seeing these kids gave me a way to focus on other people's problems for awhile. Their little faces so eager to go home that just perked up when I said they could go. Caffeine is what keeps me going on long nights like these. After my 5th cup of coffee I went to the nurse's station which at this hour was still remotely quite. Only a few staff members were there

_**S**am? [ Heather]_

_Yes Dr. Truscott?_

_Adam sandal in room 609-2 needs some morphine_

_I'm prescribing 10 milligrams an hour for the next three days_

_He should be ready to start out patient rehab by Friday_

_Please make sure he gets it also I'm ordering a 24hr_

_Urine analysis I want the lab to pick it up at 5am sharp Tuesday [ Heather]_

_Yes Dr. Truscott I'll make sure he gets it and that is set up_

_Thank you I'm signing off on the d/c paper work for _

_Miss. Rimes in 605 Mr. Drake in 612-1_

_Please make the arrangements for their leaving [Heather]_

_Yes Dr. right away_

_Thank you_

I collapsed in the nearest chair as I started the paper work and called Robbie but got no answer smiling .I took it as a sign. She was home and was probably getting her ass chewed out good for her I thought every once in awhile every kid needs to be reminded who the parents are.

Finally I finished and closed my eyes rubbing my temples groaning it was such a long night..

_Babe u look wrecked like u need that drink now! [ Lou]_

_Yea Lou it couldn't hurt _

_I don't know why I am so tired [ Heather]_

_Life babe it catches u off guard _

_Yea I'd say so_ [Lou]

I yawned

_Its been quite tonight so fa…_

_Shhhh!_

We freaked at one of the new nurse's who was about to say a jinx about the hospital being quite_ . _I sank back as Lou massaged my shoulders. Just as I was getting relaxed and we started talking about plans to go away for a week to the Bahamas or somewhere tropical when school let out in a few weeks. All hell broke lose. .the overhead paging system cracked on as our pagers went off..

" _DR. Jackson, Dr .Delgado Dr. Truscott_

_Report to the emergency room stat!_

_Dr. Jackson , Dr. Delgado, Dr. Truscott_

_Report to the emergency room stat!_

_Respiratory report to e-ward stat!_

We had no idea exactly what we were about to walk into but we took off running a page like that meant only one thing the quite was to be long gone. Some kind of major trauma was being brought in. The world flew by as we raced from one end to the other yelling for people to move as we busted through the stairwell doors down steps and across the hall.

[A/n this isn't just in the movies they really do run

like that trust me I almost get trampled daily]

Till we got to the e-ward doors as soon as we entered we knew something major had happened as a doctor you live for moments like these the adrenaline pumps you up. As you imagine all that could be coming your way ..

_What have we got? [ Heather]_

_Multi vertical car wreck [ Charge nurse Lana] _

_One girl has severe head trauma possible spinal cord injury_

_She's been Unconscious since EMT's arrived on the scene_

_Vitals are irregular_

_Another girl is in cardiac arrest she was revived in route but _

_Arrested again EMT's are trying to keep her alive_

_She was thrown 200 feet from the car and flung into the wind shield_

_Car collapsed on top of her_

_We have a possible D.O.A_

_Male left arm completely severed _

_Collapsed right lung punctured right leg_

_Head trauma and internal bleeding_

_One girl is being brought in by the police for a exam no visible injuries_

_But victim was in the car at the time of the accident_

_Thank you sally speaking of times what is their E.T.A?_

_Paramedics Are saying they should be here _

_Within the next 4 to 5 minutes with the_

_First victim_

_There are two more but adults_

_Dr. McCall and Dr. Rosenberg are on their way_

_Do we know what caused this? [ Heather] _

_Alcohol one kid is being brought in for a complete [ Mark Rn ]_

_Blood work his Breathalyzer test came back as .011_

_In coming in 9..8..7 [ Lana]_

_Move people lets go we need respiratory_

_I want Phlebotomy up here stat! we need ped tubes! [Heather**]**_

The ward was now a spark of life nurses were running around preparing gurneys , needles , Iv's , nurses grabbed gowns and helped to gown us up. The doors busted open and the paramedics flew in with the first patient ..

_I got this girl Lou grab the next [ Heather]_

_Got it Heather God be with us Lou grab the third [ Dana]_

Before any major trauma were on together we always say a prayer and ask god for his mercy. We try to hug and give each other strength. Dana ran up by us as the other set of doors busted open, we both looked shocked at how fast Dana ran Lou shock her head and shrugged they rolled up to us and I saw the young girl laying on the stretcher her eyes rolled back blood soaked her shirt which was ripped open from the EMT"s she looked young I couldn't pinpoint it but she looked familiar light tanned skin which was lighter then normal she was pale but she was alive. I could hear her struggling to breath the mask was the only thing keeping her from arresting. Her hair was mattered in blood gashes were outlining her face a huge hole in her left leg was gushing out blood a neck brace was keeping her from moving not that she was able to

_We have our first patients let's move everyone.. [Lana]_

_Trauma one Who do we have? [ Heather]_

_Her name's Ashley Dewitt she's 16 years old_

_Was in the on coming car that collided with the two going_

_West bound_

_Miss Dewitt was thrown 100 feet from the car _

_Her body was thrown in front of the path_

_Of another car rolled right over her… _

_She's been unconscious since we arrived on scene_

The paramedics helped us to get her from the stretcher to the bed using the backboard

_On three one two…_

I don't know if you ever get use to seeing kids who should be happy and healthy running free going to school partying not laying in the emergency room with their lives hanging on the lines. You do what you have to though and our job is to save their lives. I try not to think about the fact that this could easily be Matt or Lily it's hard when the kid is the same age maybe even goes to school with them. Quickly we transferred the patient from the beds even that simple effort caused the poor girl to gasp horribly grabbing my stethoscope. I pressed it against her chest and started to do an exam checking her pupil reactions they were weak then I made my way down her body checking for internal bleeding and other not so visible injuries

_What are her vitals? [ Heather]_

_Pulse weak but steady (Lana]_

_BP 115 over 60 (Lana]_

_I want a chest x-ray ,a spinal x-ray, A Chem 7 ,A CBC_

_A ct-scan, MRI_ ,_ultrasound_ _of the kidney's_

_Check for possible spinal cord injuries _

_I want 20 mill of dexamethasone _

_Her left leg needs traction she'll need stitches on her left_

_Side of her head_

_Heartbeat's regular pulse rising_

_Get this girl up to x-ray stat! I want her measured on the _

_Glasgow coma scale . [ Heather]_

_Next victim! [ Heather]_

_Has anybody notified next of kin?[ Lana]_

_I'll get right on it! [ RN..Lacy]_

_Thanks Lacy [Lana]_

_Lou has the next girl Heather [ Lana]_

I ran to trauma six where I knew she'd be but just as I ran in I felt strong arms pull me back ..

_What the..let go of me! [Heather]_

_No can do DR. [ Security ]_

_Excuse me? You can't keep me from seeing and treating a patient?_

_Yes Dr I can I'm under orders …_

Suddenly my mother instincts took over all I could see was one of my kids laying on the stretcher and needing me and me not being there with force I didn't know .I had in me I shoved Ricky the guard out of the way and forced my way in as he yelled my name there was no way I was letting one of my kids down when they needed me..

_Lily! Matt! Mommy's here...._

_Don't worry sweetheart!_

_Will make u all..._

My heart stopped as I found myself in the middle of a scene straight out of ER ,Strong Medicine, or a Soap Opera ..Lou was yelling as she held the defibrillatorover the person ..

_**She's not responding! **_

_Charge to 320! hurry let's go she's flat lining we don't have time!_

_On 3... [ Lou]_

_All clear Dr! [Nelly Rn]_

_Charge! [Lou]_

_Lou she's Dic! [ Nelly]_

_No were not losing her Heather can not...[Lou]_

I was prepared for the sight of my kids I had told that to myself that but somehow no matter how hard you try to trick yourself into believing something the mind just can't grasp it until after you see it and at that moment your rendered speechless. That's how I felt when I shoved my way through the Rn's ,clinic techs, doctors residents respiratory therapists and everyone else who had responded to the code blue. It was every parents worst nightmare expect it wasn't my child laying there with her clothing ripped open her eyes rolled back her chest being shocked with electro charges making her tiny body rise and fall still motionless with no signs of life blood was covering every inch of her a huge gash in the left back of her head indicating severe Penetrating trauma was where most of the blood was gushing from ' the next most serious injury was from her lower right Abdominal where a piece of metal was protruding the only thing keeping her from bleeding to death but it was pointless cause no matter how many times Lou charged she was not responding

_Charge to 350!_

_Clear [ Lou]_

Once again her body rose and fell with no change to the ECG .I felt my own breathing gasp and contract as tears filled my eyes and more bodies rushed in yelling orders as I held onto a chart which buckled under the weight of my failing legs .I felt cold numb nauseated a sharp pain of fear clutched my heart as I heard Lou calling out orders and another doctor calling for her to call it already

_Give me a EPI stat! [Lou]_

_Were not past the golden hour we can save her [Lou]_

_Lou you have to stop! She's past saving Lou _

_There are other patients [DR. Kellyann]_

_I don't care this is the one I'm working on! [Lou]_

_I know I can save her charge to 360!_

_What are you waiting for![Lou]_

_Lou she's gone please you have to [ Dr. Kellyann] _

_Don't tell me what I have to do![Lou]_

_I'm a doctor my job is to save patients!_

_She's 16 years old it's not her time [Lou]_

_Lou not every patient can be saved [ DR. Kellyann] _

_This one can I know I ..[Lou]_

_Doctor we have a pulse! [ Nelly]_

_ECG is 124! [ Raina 'Rn ] _

_She's back guys! We did it![ Lou]_

_Shit hurry up_

_She's seizing give me Lorazepam _

_She's hemorrhaging someone apply pressure we have to stop the bleeding! [Lou]_

_We need to get her on intubation she can't breath on her own_

_I want her hooked up to a ventilator_

_Give her 120 saline solution [Lou]_

_Doctor Delgado [ Nelly] _

_What is it we need to act fast _

_Time is slipping [Lou]_

_Lou take a look at her EKG_

As soon as I did I saw what Nelly was talking about there was no brain activity on the monitor. It should have been jumping but instead there was a flat line.

_No damn it NO![ Lou]_

_Come on baby girl don't do this!_

_Lou stop! _

Somehow I found my voice as I shakily walked over to the scene holding to anything that would give me support as I placed a hand on her shoulder she turned I saw the pain and fear in her eyes as she stopped fighting the inevitability and came over to me..I couldn't believe I said these words without fainting my throat felt like it was closing up but I swallowed and said it anyway

_Lou she's gone my baby's dead please_

_Stop I don't want her to suffer anymore_

_There's no hope [ Heather]_

She started to cry and grabbed me holding me tight but I wouldn't break down not in front of everyone I had to be strong

_I'm so sorry Heather_

_I ..god there's nothing I can say_

_Just damn it this shouldn't have happened_

_I am so..so..so so..r.._

Lou broke down and weeped while I held her Dr. Kellyann finished hooking her up to the vent and left squeezing my shoulder on the way out whispering how sorry she was like anything would change he outcome. Rocking Lou in my arms. I tried to think how was I going to deal how was I going to say good-bye? Lou's body trembled as her sobs intensified rubbing her back. I did my best to hold it in as Lou came up and wiped her eyes and placed her face against mine her face was flushed and hot with tears. We didn't need to speak as she kissed my check and squeezed my arm leaving me alone with my baby..I took a deep breath and walked over her tiny chest rose and fell as the machine did the job her body could no longer do itself blinking back the tears. I recalled the times she made me smile her laughter was so unique so deep and so contagious it could get me to laugh even when I was at my lowest point, her smile was as bright as the shiniest sun ray..the endless trips to the beach when the kids would bury each other in the sand chase each other and throw each other in the ocean when they would race in from school and go to her room where they would talk for ever about boys clothes music ,TV anything they were into without coming up for air how they had their own secret language half the time I had no clue as to what they were saying but they just knew and would share this look like yea we got those stupid grownups ha ha..I ran a hand through her stiff hair covered in dried blood and dirt , tiny twigs stuff that didn't belong in a little girl's hair .I stared at her for the longest time as tears slowly leaked out I wasn't sure I could find the words how dose one say good-bye to someone who was too young to die?

_Oh baby girl this is so not right_

_Lord give me strength _

My hand ran the length of her face over her check bones her delicate broken nose her closed eyes .I thought of all the pranks she liked to pull and smiled..

_Who's going to make me laugh like you?_

_Baby if you can hear me honey you have to know how_

_Much I love you..oh dear so very much_

_From the moment you came into my life_

_You have brought a joy a light none else could ever measure up to_

_Any darkness you took away with that sweet sweet smile and _

_That amazing laugh_

_You taught me how not to judge and how to never _

_Give up on your dreams no matter what obstacles we face_

_Even when I didn't have all the answers it was _

_OK cause you always had the right arms to hold me_

_With I was suppose to be the one who taught you_

_But it's funny how life works out cause in the end darlin' u taught me_

_More then I could ever imagine_

_The one thing you didn't teach me was _

_How do I say good-bye without completely losing it?_

_I know life always changes but I'm not ready for this _

_God baby girl if I can't face this how can I ever expect _

Y_our dear sweet daddy to?_

_I guess there are no words to say no right way_

_Just know baby that even though I didn't carry u for nine months_

_Or give birth I couldn't have loved you more if u were my own_

_Good-night sweet angel mommy loves you_

_Go with god have a safe flight _

_Oh and Miley -Ray don't worry bout a thing_

_I'll watch over your daddy and brother for you_

_And take care of Lily_

_Oh sweet nibblets I miss you already..[ Heather]_

Walking out of the triage all I could think about was going somewhere to curl up and scream cry how was I suppose to tell my daughter this? I staggered against a wall and resisted the strong urge to hurl all over

_Dr. Trusscott_

_Go aw..ay.. please just …_

It took everything to hold back the flood building behind my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up I saw it was Dr. Kellyann

_There's a patient in holding who you need to see she asked for you by name_

_I'm not in any,[ heather]_

_This is non-negotiable [ Dr. Kellyann]_

Without warning she yanked me up and lead me to the room at that moment I seriously wanted to hurt her boss or no boss..fighting her with what little energy I had left she practically shoved me in..

_I'm sorry but I'll have another doctor take a look at you _

_I'm not being rude I just can't..u need ..[ Heather]_

_Mom I need you!_

_Lily! Oh my god_

_Sweet grace_

She ran to me and threw her arms around my neck clinging for dear life bawling her eyes out there was nothing I could say I knew by looking at her that she knew and didn't need it spelled out to her. So I did the only thing I could which is to hold her stroke her hair and comfort her all the things Miley's dad would never get to do with her ever again.


	17. Chapter 17 messed up

**LATE NIGHT**

**MESSED UP**

Oliver's p.o.v

The world is messed up some people who don't deserve to go on live forever they rape ,rob , kill, beat and get a free pass and yet other's who do no harm who only go after their dreams and try to do right end up ..Well where do they end up dose anyone really know? I should have been with Lily holding her but I wasn't what she needed right now. I prob should of gone home but a empty house is not where I wanted to be right now , there was one person who needed me and that was miley's brother Jackson ..if Lily and I were hurting and damn were we hurting. I couldn't begin to feel what he must be going through. The way he ransacked that house and screamed for miles to come back well if the cops hadn't held him back I would have been terrified for our safety. I had been out looking for hours it was getting darker and I was worried now..I was about to call my mom and have units sent out when .I saw him in between rocks just staring the waves were crashing down a cool wind had started to sweep cross the sand...


	18. Chapter 18 fools

**LATE NIGHT**

**FOOLS**

Jackson's pov

Fools as Cooper would say they had to be in order to think this was real cause there was no way in hell that Miley was dead.

I know my sister better then anyone this was a joke she was getting me back for all the pranks I had played on her like the time we had a huge fight and I pretended to hit my head and get amnesia that she caused dad helped me with that one! Or the time I made a deal with our neighbor to have his grandkid come over and have Miley watch her to see how difficult having to constantly watch over someone and give up their time whenever they demanded something. She was so mad! Especially when she had to dress up as a moose and her pants exploded , Then there was the time she had to bargain with Rico to get my job after she got me fired. When we were kids our pranks were even sillier like the time I waited after school and bombarded her with snowballs and mud right in front of the boy she was crushing on she was so mad she took my prized football and covered it in mud and hid it in the pig pen when I went to find it I got chased by the bull and ran across the yard tripped over a log sent me flying into a giant mud pit in the chicken pen which Miley caught on tape and had it sent to America's Hilarious Tweens. We won a boat load of money but man I was so mad!

That's why I knew that this was a joke Miles was probably sitting in some room laughing at how dumb we were all acting crying and grieving .I'm sure she loved my rampage through the house! Boy when I got my hands on her pop star or not I was going to kill her!

_Jackson! [ Oliver]_

_Ollie man was up?[ Jackson]_

He looked at me strange like why was he so cheerful when his sister was dead? I wish I could tell him but there was no way I'd spoil Miles joke the look on Oliver's face and lily's faces would be too priceless! I would just have to wait a little bit longer in till the joke was over.

_Jackson your dad's worried about you [ Oliver]_

_Yea I bet he is old sod he's in on it[ Jackson]_

_In on what man? [ Oliver]_

_You'll see buddy so where is everyone at? [ Jackson]_

_The hospital bro' [ Oliver]_

_Well lets go [Jackson]_

_Your dad called your grandma Ruby in TN [Oliver]_

_Wow he really went all out [ Jackson]_

_Huh? [ Oliver]_

_Man are u okay? [ Oliver]_

_Yea just fine [Jackson]_


	19. Chapter 19 how could this happen?

**LATE NIGHT**

**HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?**

Detective Olivia Oken's pov

It was senseless a stupid totally avoidable accident kids who thought they were invisible who thought nothing could touch them.

_Rope off this scene nobody touch anything in till C.S.I gets here[Olivia]_

_I want everything to go perfectly this wasn't just any accident this was _

_Personal this was murder_

I believed every word to cause as far as I was concerned it was Drunk driving was as hennas as someone taking a loaded gun and pointing it at someone.

_Detective you should see this car [ Officer Blaine Smith] _

_Yes Officer Smith?[ Olivia]_

As I crossed the road I was careful not to step on the shattered glass lining the pavement it was unconscionably that only a few hours ago these kids were at a normal high school party dancing and laughing having fun and now one was laying in a morgue one was on a vent officially declared brain dead ,one was in a coma and two were in the hospital awaiting news that could would change their lives forever and one ..the one who caused this was in a jail cell probably coping a plea to get out .

Then there were the others the family and friends like my son who's lives had been affected by this,their lives would never be the same...As I approached the car I saw it had been flipped a few times and had landed against a stop sign flatting it to pieces before slamming into a tree the back window was blown out the front windshield shattered the back end of the car was crushed up tires were blown or torn off the hood was smashed it was a wonder how anyone in that car was still alive. As soon as I got close I saw why officer Smith who's a 35 year veteran of the force was calling me bottles lay in the front passenger's seat floor at least 6 or 7 some unopened ironic that people had been thrown from the car and yet these bottles remained untouched .. a syringe lay on the floor as well.. fucking addict. I thought..judging by the skid marks on the opposite car Miley had been in had tried to stop and had slide for several feet before taking flight and smashing over a guard rail and hitting a tree rolling 100 ft and throwing Miley out somewhere in that process. Miley had landed in a ditch 129 ft from the road when the car then flipped on top of her completely crushing her Travis had been thrown from the car and hit by a third his leg had been torn off and his neck crushed he was dead upon impact to the ground 145 ft from his car , the car that caused this accident was sitting 20 ft from Travis's dead body by the direction of the car I could see that the driver had never bothered to stop he just kept flying down the road at 120 m.p.h crashing into car after car before the sign slowed him down causing him to flip around 4 times before that tree stopped the car permanently .It should be a open and shut case but as always I had the sinking feeling this would be anything but, Very rare is it that the drivers get charged most get away with a slap on the wrist.

I shuddered as I glanced over after finishing the investigation a crowd had gathered already and were waiting to place crosses and flowers by the scene. It was amazing how fast word had spread about the crash looking at where Miley had laid gave me the worst feeling ever. I had seen so much in my years as a officer and even more as detective but nothing prepares you for the sight of it being one of your own and miley was as close to my own as any of my biological kids. Her and Lily were always over they were Olivers only real friends. Going over to the spot where she had lay dying brought fresh tears to my eyes as. I thought about the pain she must have been in the fear she must of felt. I thought of her laughter and her determination to do what ever she set her mind to. I thought about her dreams her hopes and how she lived her life so full of positive energy and how she loved to make her fans happy how she always took time sign autographs and pose for pics to answer questions. I thought about how she loved to be on stage but how she never got caught up in the spotlight that's why she lead the double life ,which is why I brought out the white sheet to cover her from the sick paparazzi who were snapping photo ops even though they had no idea Miley was Hannah .I knew she would want her privacy protected and if they ever found out she was Hannah their would be no stopping the amount that these photo's would go for. I'm not sure how long I sat there before I got up saying a silent good-bye to Miley vowing to lock up the bastard who did this.

**Lou's pov**

Crazy that's what this was another typical night in the emergency room at Malibu General Hospital ,I lived for nights like these well most of the time but every once in awhile there comes a night that leaves you questioning everything you thought you were use to. Tonight was one of those nights when I saw Miley wheeled in on that stretcher I knew she was DIC what that means is " Disseminated Intravascular Coagulation (no blood clotting). (In many hospitals, ER personnel also interpret DIC to mean "death is coming" since disseminated intravascular coagulation usually means death is imminent)_**.**_

Her eyes had been rolled into the back of her head her pupils fixed and dilated she had arrested 3 x already and each time she was harder to get back her body had been crushed she was bleeding from so many places but no matter what all my medical training had told me my heart wasn't ready to let her go .I knew how important to Heather she was to Lily I watched her grow up she had been a patient at our clinic since she moved here when she was 11. Yes I lost it but it was justified cause her death sure as hell wasn't . After leaving Heather in there I took a minute for myself going into the locker room where u began to kick lockers and scream until I was reduced to tears as I slammed any objects I could find to throw .

A few doctors were in there showering or dressing but everyone knew the stress associated with the job so none would say anything.

When I was calmer I went back to check on patients like the girl who was brought in with the head trauma and spinal cord injury Dana was there already we hugged

_Have you seen Heather? [ Lou]_

_Yes she's in with Lily..[ Dana]_

_Oh my god she must be wrecked having to tell her daughter [Lou]_

_I think Lily already knew I believe she was in one of the cars [Dana]_

_Oh my god is she ok?[Lou]_

_Well as ok as u can be at 16 seeing your friend die[Dana]_

_Are u ready to talk to this girls parents? [Dana]_

_No but we don't have a choice [ Lou]_

Dana and I walked to the waiting area and called for Ashley's parents. A man I assumed to be her dad came over he was tall maybe 6'2 built but not over powering dressed in a sharp expensive business suit talking on his cell fast in a different language a little old lady who I guessed to be her g'ma also came over along with another women who appeared to be in her late 40's . As they approached the older lady hit the man as to say get off the phone he didn't appear to apperactite that but he did get off the phone. We introduced ourselves and then they did..

_My name is Kenny Dewitt_

_This is my mother Marcy and our live in housekeeper and Ashley's_

_Caregiver Lucy_

_Dr. Delgado , DR. Jackson when can we take Ashley home _

_I have a very busy calender I really must be going[Kenny]_

_Well Mr. Dewitt I'm sorry to tell you but you won't _

_Be taking your daughter home anytime soon_

_If ever, [ Lou]_

_Lou stop it..[ Dana hissed]_

I looked at her innocently as if to say what? I couldn't believe he was acting so coy so worried about his business when his child was laying in the ER after a serious accident. Dana ever the professional squeezed my shoulder and went on..

_What Dr. Delgado means sir is that Ashley has sustained a very _

_Serious head injury called a _ _Epidural hematoma which means Ashley's_

_Bleeding inside her brain we had to go in to repair the lining of her skull_

_Doctor what is this...[ Lucy]_

_Epidural Hematoma is _

_A traumatic accumulation of blood between the inner _

_Table of the skull and the stripped-off dural membrane. _

_We manged to get in there and stop the bleeding [_Dana]

_But Ashley has also suffered other injuries as well that _

_Have left her in critical condition_

_She was thrown from the car and hit by another car [ Lou]_

All 3 seem shocked and Lucy gasped the grandma started to shake and mutter ' Not my baby'

_The force of the throw and the impact of the car _

_Caused Ashely's neck to be shoved back at such an alarming speed_

_That she suffered what we call a c6 spinal cord injury[ Lou]_

_What's that mean I'm sorry were not doctors is Ashley going to be okay? [ Grandma]_

_I'm sorry ma'am what that means is that your granddaughter suffered a blow to the spinal cord_

_That has left her in a state of Complete paralysis of body and legs_ _she has no movement of her finger or elbow extension, no wrist flexible. Her _

_Sympathetic nervous system will be compromised, possibility of Autonomic Dysreflexia. [ Lou]_

_What is the Sympathetic nervous system? [ Lucy]_

_The SNS is what controls daily functions such as your ability to react fast in emergency situations _

_We often call it our ' fight or take flight'_

_SNS is apart of what we call our _

_autonomic nervous system_ _it's made up of 3 parts_

_SNS and_

_Parasympathetic Stimulation _

_PSN controls our rest and digest basically after a stressful time our body needs_

_To rest and take in what we just went through and calm down that's when the PSN kicks in [ Lou]_

_So what dose this mean for Ashley? [ Dad]_

_What it means is that Ashley no longer has the ability to react to things that scare her she can't run _

_She can't defend herself I'm sorry but your daughter has suffered complete paralysis of her neck and below_

_There is hope of course with physical therapy and time that she may regain_

_Some movement but it's not likely [ Lou]_

_Our bigger problem right now [ Dana]_

_There's more oh sweet lord my baby! [ Grandma]_

_Ashley has not regained consciousness since being brought in and the bleeding has _

_Cost her a lot of blood she's fallen into a stage 2 coma_

_What that means is she opens her eyes to painful stimuli _

_But she doesn't make any coherent sounds [ Lou]_

_She'll wake up right? [ Dad]_

_As of right now we can't say sir' I'm so sorry but all we can do is wait and hope_

_If you believe in god I would suggest praying [ Dana] _

After we showed her family to the I.C.U we went to find Heather and Lily. Miley's family was due any minute. As tragic as Ashely's case was I couldn't help but feel she was the lucky one. We found Heather in her office with Lily holding her as she cried like her heart was breaking which I'm sure it was. Heather looked up as we entered and nodded we went over and put our arms around both of them. Not sure how long we stayed there but soon Dr. Maire Kellyann was at the door we helped Lily up she was a bit calmer but not much then we we went to the conference room where the police had brought in Mr. Stewart and Jackson as soon as we came in Lily took off and ran to Oliver's arms , there were a few others there as well

Mr. Stewart stood and introduced everyone the red head was Brandi a family friend and the one who was strikingly gorgeous with long black hair was Mandy. They were clinging to each other fresh tears pouring out what struck me was how silent Mandy was never uttering a sound. This was always the toughest speech as doctors that we have to make telling a parent there was no hope for their child to recover ..

_MR. Stewart , Jackson _

_Hello not sure if u remember me we met 3 yrs ago at Miley's _

_Softball game I'm Dr. Lou Delgado [ Lou]_

_I'm Dr. Dana Jackson[ Dana]_

_I was your daughter's Physician on call when she was brought in_

_How is she Dr. Delta..[ Mr. Stewart]_

_Dr. Delgado it's okay_

_I'm so sorry sir but Miley's injuries were so server_

_We did everything we could but Miley suffered what is known as a_

_Blunt head trauma which resulted in her being thrown from The windshield_

_The head trauma caused her to bleed between the membranes _

_It caused her brain to swell which is what we caused her to have a_

_Cerebral Edema also know as _

_Intracranial Pressure _

_When she hit the ground her head hit with such force that a piece of her skull _

_Fractured and raptured several blood vessels _

_In addition Miley also was stabbed with a piece of metal from the car_

_Causing her to bleed out we did everything we could but I'm so sorry [ Lou]_

_No just stop! [ Jackson]_

_Whatever your going to say please stop this joke!_

_Where is she I wanna see my sister!_

_Jackson...[ Robbie]_

_No dad enough is enough I get it I've been a lousy brother _

_I'm sorry okay just forget this I promise I'll be better_

_Let's just get Miley go home and laugh about how_

_Poor Jackson was so fooled and dumb_

_Ha ha ha_

_Just stop talking I can't hear any more [ Jackson]_

_Jackson son you need to sit down and let the..[ Robbie]_

_No dad how can you sit hear and listen to these lies about your own child![ Jackson]_

_Jackson I am so sorry but were not lying I know this is the hardest[ Dana]_

_Thing you'll have to face it's the greatest loss losing a sister so young[ Dana]_

_But you have the power to prevent others from facing what you are now [ Dana]_

_What are you talking about? [ Robbie]_

Dana and I exchanged looks with Heather

_What their talking about Robbie is donating Miley's organs_

_So others can live even though Miley can't _

_On her driver's license she's listed as a donor but she's a minor_

_So we need your consent [ Heather]_

_I don't know you wanna slice my baby open and remove her organs_

_Miley loved to look good and be glamorous she would be horrified_

_To see scars even..if...[ Robbie]_

_There's no disfiguring of her body sir Miley would look as _

_Gorgeous as always [ Dana]_

_And it's amazing way to help but it's up to you..we need to act fast though_

_She's hooked up to a vent but after 48 hrs her organs will start to fail_

_Miley's alive? [ Jackson]_

_She's on a vent which is breathing for her _

_But her EKG shows no brain activity _

_Once we remove the vent she can't breath _

_She'll stop breathing and her organs will fail_

_She'll be declared dead...[ Heather]_

_I need to see my baby girl please..[ Robbie]_

_Of course will take u all to her but we need to prepare_

_You she's hooked to a vent which is breathing for her as we said_

_She may appear alive but she's not_

_She can't respond to you_

_Can she hear us? [ Mandy]_

_There's no way of knowing [ Dana]_

_It's always possible [ Lou]_

We lead them down a long hall and to the ISO room where Miley was laying .Robbie was the first to go in he stayed for about an hour talking to her kissing her face and head holding her hand when he came out tears had stained his face. Heather went over and held him ,Oliver's parents offered their support both are Detectives . Jackson went in next.


	20. Chapter 20 When Angels Cry

**LATE NIGHT**

**WHEN ANGELS CRY**

Jackson's pov

It was unreal how everyone just seemed to accepted this I'll give her credit damn she is a great actress to get all these people on her side and wow I never knew my dad could play it like this and Lily and Oliver hell she even got doctors to go along with this ridiculous plan. Miley could charm the skin off a snake. I looked at my dad as he came out he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug I can't even say how it felt to hear my dad cry feel his body rock by his sobs . I touched his face and started to feel angry how could he do this ? I mean this was extreme even for Hannah Montana's manger. Taking a deep breath I went in. She was laying there so still and pale dark circles underlined her eyes like deep bruises her checks were sunken in tubes went from her mouth and nose to the attached mechanizes. Her eyes were closed her chest rose and fell in a timed rhythm little beeps were the only sounds that filled the stiff air which smelled like hospitals always do a combo of chlorine and antiseptics and sickness traces of blood still remained on her body despite being cleaned off she had cuts and gashes all over I swallowed it was all so real but I had to remind myself she was Hannah Montana she had access to all kinds of Hollywood props and Lily's mom is a doctor here. As I approached her bed I found my hand taking hers I was amazed at how small it was. Her fingernails which she was always so adamant about keeping perfect were chipped and smeared with fainted blood her fingers were swollen with edema. Her lips were swollen and pale no traces of lipstick or gloss it was strange seeing her in her naked form no makeup or hair products no fancy clothes just Miley. I leaned down and kissed her check breathing in her scent of vanilla and cinnamon she was allergic to cinn so when she could get her hands on it she sprayed herself like crazy can't eat it might as well wear it. Typical Miley …

_Hey kid I know u wanna be the center of attention_

_But dang girl this is taking it to extremes I mean it's _

_Going to be hard as heck to beat but I will try_

_Hey do u remember when we were kids?_

_When I first went to kinder garden and you were_

_Sitting in the truck crying cause you didn't want me to leave you _

_Aw man shucks you were so cute_

_Little fat checks as u held on to my legs_

_begging me .._

_Don't leave cause you couldn't say _

_Jackson yet _

_Do u remember what I told you?_

_It's okay rest u don't have to speak baby I remembered I told you that_

_We all have to leave someday and soon it would be your turn_

_But that if u held onto berry bear I would always be near you_

_Cause berry had magical powers and when u talked to him_

_It was like talking to god cause he would hear you and he would _

_Send your message to me so I would answer you_

_You were always in such a hurry to grow up and do everything before me_

_Well you beat me this time Miley congrats_

_Look sis I know we had our differences over the years _

_I mean we fought like crazy and I know I told you over and over_

_That u were a big pain the butt and I still say u r but your _

_My pain Miley and I would miss it if you went away_

_So u can't go away miles kay will make a deal_

_u stay here and get the rest you need for however long u need_

_And I'll go along with it and play the dumb big brother_

_I'll let u shine as you always do_

_And when u feel better will go back to how things were before_

_But I promise I'll be a better brother oh and you know_

_How I hate 2 say I'm sorry so u better listen up child_

_Cause I won't say it again_

I squeezed her hand I knew this would get her she would not be able to stay like this she was not that good a actress

_I'm sorry Miles I should of never said_

_I hate you I could never hate you sis_

_I mean were blood _

_Your my baby sister I've looked_

_After you protected you I won't stop now_

_I never meant that I wanted to wake up without_

_Having a sister _

_Life would be so empty without your laughter and your smiles_

_Miles you can wake up now okay?_

_Wake up and tell me that you got me!_

_I've been punk ed!_

_Miles! Okay Miles enough is enough!_

_Wake up!_

_Miley!_

I began to shake her and call her name I didn't even see Oliver's parents come in until their arms were wrapped around me pulling me out of the room and my dad was trying to calm me down.

Mandy pov

So it was scary seeing Jackson freak out like that but I didn't let it freak me out I wasn't living in denial the way he was I understood every word the doctors said. Miley was gone and had been for some time. What was going on now was just a formality they needed consent before letting Miles go . I couldn't stop it or change it just accept it and say good-bye. I looked to her dad he nodded I felt Brandi squeeze my arm as I went inside. Then I kicked off my shoes and laid down next to her careful not move the tubes .I felt so afraid to do this I didn't know how I was suppose to go on without my best friend my lover my soul mate she kept me sane in my darkest days. I kissed her face so soft like I remembered she smelled amazing. I closed my eyes and took it all in .I didn't want to forget anything about her I wrapped my arms around her and rested my face on her chest taking her hands placing her right on my left hip and holding her left. Our breaths soon became one I remembered what it was like making love to her feeling her body against mine. I kissed her head and lips and whispered how much I loved her and needed her.

_Darling you know you were the one who_

_Brought me to where I am now_

_Before you I was lost _

_And I couldn't find my way out of the dark_

_But you changed all that _

_And god you brought so much love to my life so _

_Much joy and happiness_

_You taught me how important it is to dream and to reach_

_For those dreams_

_I know how important dreams are to you that's why I won't let yours die_

_I promise if it's the last thing I do hon I'll make sure yours never do_

_I love you so much _

_**When Angels Cry  
(Janis Ian)**_

Wait Your tired arms must rest  
Let this moment pass  
Wait until the morning  
Close your eyes and you will see  
who you used to be  
left without a warning  
Who knew one so big could grow so small  
Lighter than the writing on the wall

When angels cry, can I stand by  
When stones weep, can my heart sleep  
Wish I'd never heard, wish I'd never heard  
Wish I'd never heard  
the power of a four letter word

'Cause only love will matter in the end  
for a woman or a man  
What's the difference now  
Here we live with bottles  
and needles and truth  
Here is your living proof  
that death cannot be proud  
Some say it's a judgment on us all  
I can't believe that God could be that small

When angels cry, can I stand by  
When stones weep, can my heart sleep  
Wish I'd never heard, wish I'd never heard  
Wish I'd never heard  
the power of a four letter word  
If ever was a rose that longed to bloom  
If ever was a heart that longed to fly  
If ever was an angel, it was you  
So close your eyes and say goodbye  
Goodbye

When angels cry, I can't stand by  
When stones weep, I can't sleep  
Guess I've finally learned  
Guess I've finally learned  
Yes, I've finally learned  
that love is just a four letter word  
Hope is just a four letter word 

_Good-bye baby I miss you so much but I know _

_I KNOW I will see you again someday _

_Promise me you'll wait 4 me on the other side_

I was crying so hard I was shaking I was shaking as I held her and kissed her face and her lips over and over. I swear she even turned her head at one point so her lips were falling against my lips. A soft wind blew open the window as I looked over I saw a white dove raise it's wings and silently fly off it's gaze never leaving me.

Dana's pov

Seeing Mandy hold her and sing to her made all of us cry I still couldn't get that picture out of my head hours after Mandy had convinced Robbie to consent to giving Miley's organs. Hours after we had done the operations and harvested her organs.

After everyone had said their good-byes and we had turned off the machines she had breathed her final breath. As I was standing in the police station about to face the boy who had been accused of doing this that imagine is what stuck in my head in my heartbeat's..how I ended up here is beyond me..by a twist of fate my brother Dylan and his wife Natasha were out of town unreachable leaving me the only legal guardian for my nephew...After going through a metal detector and search I was lead into a room with a row of chairs that were two sided separated by a glass plate each held a phone several were in use the prisoner sat on one side the visitor on the other ...a guard stood by each.. I sat having never been in this circumstance before I was unbelievably nervous taking deep breaths in and out as I saw my nephew being lead in emotions ran wild. I hadn't seen him in years he traveled so much his parents had tons of money he grew up in boarding schools all over he was 11 last I saw him now here he was almost all grown up and wearing a orange jumpsuit with a number on his back claiming he was a prisoner of the state of California #24601 my heart broke so many questions filled my mind did he do it? Did he even remember? Or care?

_Hey aunt Dana_

His voice had deepened since I remembered he had grown some facial hair but his smile and his eyes remained untouched by the years .I felt a lump in my throat as I cleared it to answer..

_Hey... _

A/N So what do u think? Be nice yes I know a cliff so who did it? Who was driving? Can u guess it's easy...sad enough for y'all? The song is by Janis Ian and was used on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital in 1996 during the Robin and Stone storyline _. ___You can buy her CD Revenge here. ? Want to know what happens u know what will make me write faster? Positive reviews! Yes feeding the bard really dose wonders for my already over-sized ego.. just click that little button on the bottom it's so easy and only takes seconds. .Really it dose please..


	21. Chapter 21 Wake Me Up When September End

**Late Night..**

**Wake me up when September Ends:**

**Oliver's p o v **

" _Ollie get up! If u don't get up in 15 minutes you will _

_Be late! Ollie I'm not yelling again! [ Olivia]_

_Mom chill out I'm up already! [ Oliver]_

Most kids would be still laying in bed moaning at the thought of getting up for school first day or not it's still school. Not me I had already been up for hours trying on different outfits .I had to look fly today standing in front of the mirror while I looked at myself in the current one a pair of black khakis with a polo stripped black and tanned shirt from d&g West Hollywood running a hand through my now short slicked back spiked gelled hair. I forced myself to take a deep breath and study my reflection. Finally happy with how I looked I checked my cell fully expecting to see a message from Miley as we always do every first day of school where one of us would txt the other with some stupid joke. I got nothing in my in box sighing. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs where my mom was sitting at the table going through bills and preparing breakfast

_Morning sweetie oh don't you look so handsome! [ Olivia]_

_Yea mom thanks that's great [ Oliver]_

Please don't pinch the checks I thought over and over as she came over but in great relief she hugged me not the sympathy I thought to myself, please not THAT anything but that…thankfully she read my mind

And went back to getting food ready..

_So do you and Lily have any plans after school? [ Olivia]_

_Yea we want to go see Mr. Stewart and Jackson [ Oliver]_

_That's sweet of you I talked to Robbie last night he's coping much better then I thought [Olivia]_

_Still I'm worried about him it's got to be devastating to lose a child…_

I let mom's voice trail off as I grabbed a apple and my stuff I didn't want to talk about it thinking about it was enough and I did every damn moment I was awake even in my dreams.. I dreamed she was here with us … not thousands of miles away on tour..

_Oliver your leaving already? School's not for another hour and a half_

_I'm shocked your even up this early but…[ Olivia]_

_I have stuff I need to take care off mom I'll call you later [ Oliver]_

Hurrying outside I shivered as a wind ripped through the air it was barely 5 am and the night still hadn't fully lifted a light dusting of rain sprinkled the air as I scurried to my car a birthday present from Miley for my 17th b-day that had come and passed in late June a 2009 red mustang with black and white interior custom wheels and speakers. She must of ordered it months before my hand slide over the polished outside I wondered what she was thinking when she was ordering it I pictured the look on her face that gorgeous sweet face. I had grown accustomed to seeing every morning every night . Getting inside I pumped up the volume on my Cd player it had been awhile since I changed the Cd in it .I just couldn't bear to take it out the Cd was the latest by Miley as Hannah the song "Every part of me" was just starting and her sweet pure voice filled the air in every lyric you can hear her emotions just pouring through.

" _Ohh-oh_

_I feel like I'm a million miles away_

_From myself_

_More and more these days_

_I've been down_

_So many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

_And now I just don't know_

_Who I really am,_

_How it's gonna be_

_Is there something that I can't see_

_I wanna understand!_

_CHORUS:_

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every Part of Me_

I knew better then anyone how messed up she was about the whole Hollywood thing sometimes she felt so overwhelmed that she just didn't know who she was for awhile she let fame go to her head and it played with her taunting her teasing her trying to get her to change from who she really was , no one knew this but sometimes at night she would awake in cold sweats terrified from a dream she had that seemed so real she was scared it would come true people expected so much from her she just never felt she could live up to their expectations. The dreams they would hit her when she least expected usually when she was overworked , usually I was spending the night at Lily's[ unknown to her mom of course].. Lily I smiled how amazing was my gorgeous girlfriend she was smart okay not the brightest out there but she was a dedicated student as any kid could be who didn't thoroughly love school.. she was athletic and funny and had the best personality and she cared for others oh yea and did I mention she is Ho.t.t well she is incredibly hot.. When Miley would call often crying Lily would jump up and race over to her house of course I would go cause it would be kind of awkward to be caught in her bed by her mom without Lily there. We would crawl into bed and hug her and let her talk ..it might be strange for some guys ..then it might be other guys fantasies come to life.. but to me it just was.. well normal…they had been my bffs forever.

Lily's house was only 15 minutes from mine and normally only took me 8 or 9 min to get there but my legs seemed to be on a Permanent freeze. All around were the signs of kids getting ready for the first day of school . I couldn't wait it was there I would see Miley! I couldn't believe it had been 3 months since I last saw her in May. We had danced to our fav songs and laughed so hard I remember the feel of her porcelain skin on my hands. Her long chest nut hair flying as we spun the smell of her cinnamon and van lotions and perfume. Then just as fast the music ended she was gone vanished into the night.

Lily's circular driveway rounded up the fountain spurting out water after the gate closed behind me I slowed the car and parked under a tree the one we have been parking by since Miles crashed into when she got her license. She was so excited to show us so much so she was waving and screaming as she pulled up twisting in her seat just waiting for our smiles not seeing the huge ass tree till it was in front of her too late crash.. no damage was done to her car or the tree but the look on Ms. Truscott's face when she saw the crash was hysterical. Hurrying out I saw Matt Lily's older brother running out to his car he waved as I got out late for his course on campus. Going inside there was silence her mom prob at the hospital on the late shift Matt gone off to class and Lily and Ricky prob still asleep not ones to get up early ever. When I got in however I was shocked to see her mom

_Hey _ _Oliver [ Heather]_

_Hey Ma'am [ Oliver]_

_How are you? I'm glad you're here for her first day_

_Yes I can't believe my baby is going to be a senior_

_Wow both of you! I can't get over that u 2 have known each _

_Other since you were four years old! [ Heather]_

_Yea it's so strange I thought I would be scared being a senior_

_But I just feel so strange so numb [ Oliver]_

_Well we all have different ways of dealing Oliver [ Heather]_

_Is she up yet? [ Oliver]_

_Not yet I've been calling her for the last hour [ Heather]_

_I'll go check on her again help yourself to anything you want hon [Heather] _

_Thanks ma'am I'm okay though [ Oliver]_

Lily' s p. o. v [ dream ]

~~ _T__ell Lily she's the one by my side holding me _

_In my final moments _

_It's ok to cry but please only for a little while _

_Please go on be happy …_

Screeching tires and red lights flash I'm feeling nauseated as I struggle to stand my legs feel weak I'm screaming.. for what? Help it's too late even as the word escapes my lips and my voice finds it's strength .I know it's in vain . I could feel the last breaths of her life escape her delicate lips and see her eyes lose their light and go blank. I'm struggling and crying as I lift her blood was all over me making it slippery to hold onto. I hear the e.m.t's yelling for me to put her down tears are spilling .I could smell gasoline and smoke there was crying yelling it was all so loud ..All I wanted was for it to stop! Their on me suddenly pushing me down I could hear Oliver's mom screaming at me to put Miles down she's pulling her out of my arms screaming for help as she grabs her shirt and pushes it against her chest .I start to stroke her hair and talk to her, kissing her hair begging her to hold on and keep fighting but her skin was already losing color .I saw Oliver's mom began to do chest compressions she shouts at me to do mouth to mouth my body freezes but somehow my fingers find their way to hers squeezing them I swear. I felt them enclose around me which gave me the strength to squirm over and start to blow in her mouth.. the feel of her lips contracts against mine which are still damp from chap stick and soda but hers are caked in blood and dirt . It seems hopeless I feel my arms burning with ache and pain so deep it feels like my arms are being pulled out but then her lungs fill with my air and she takes a deep breath. I feel my lips being sucked into hers. I don't fight for that one moment I feel what it's like to literally be as one with someone.

The ER is complete chaos a nurse leads me to my mom's bff Dana and she takes me into a room to wait for my mom. She stays with me trying to talk to me but all I want is to see my mom to find out about Miley. I'm freezing and I feel like I'm going to pass out but I keep pacing it seems to help. Anything to keep these horrible imagines from entering my mind the sounds the smells ..have u ever smelled burnt flesh? It's sickening it's something I have a feeling .I won't get out of my mouth or nose for as long as I live it's like leather being burned on a open flame mixed with sulfur like amino acid if that's not bad enough wait till the flames at a boil and throw in some oil and vinegar dressing and it's enough to make u want to slit your own throat. I'm trying to keep my stomach down but every time I get a hold on it I hear her voice haunting me saying it's okay to cry but to be happy.. but I can't cry cause crying would be admitting something I won't admit. I can't not until.

My mom comes in and I see the look on her face suddenly my walls collapse, I feel her arms wrap around me and my face falls against her chest and the tears start to flow as she holds me and kisses my head telling me she's here for me no matter what.. ~~

_Mommy, Mommy! [Lily]_

_Lily I'm here baby right here! [mom]_

_Ah! [Lily]_

I shot up and screamed as I felt my mom's arms wrap around me and embrace me rocking me and holding me soothing me as I tried to calm my breathing down.

_What's wrong sweetie? [mom]_

_Dream again [lily]_

_What about? [mom]_

_The same as always_

_Want to talk about it?[mom]_

She smoothed my hair and kissed my head. Shaking my head as she rocked me I swallowed and got up

_Sometimes it helps to talk Lily_

_It can help to get out those feelings_

_Mom I'm fine really it's just one of _

_Those stupid back to school dreams[lily]_

_The one where you show up naked? [mom]_

_Yes that one it was so brutal _

_Amber and Ashley were taunting me_

_And I just ran and ran and I ended up .._

_Well never mind it's over and I'm safe here_

_At home..[lily]_

_Thanks mom..._

_For what? [mom]_

She held me away for a minute looking at me..running her hand over my face..I hugged her and smiled as I got up and went to shower.

Oliver was waiting for me when I came downstairs and greeted me I stopped and my breath sucked in. I couldn't believe how amazing he looked he had cut his hair and his whole face lite up when he smiled he looked so handsome and so grownup..Wow I was blown away how did I get so lucky to have him as a boyfriend? As soon as I got down he stood up and wrapped his arms around me as I squealed and held him close looking around real quick he saw my mom's back was turned so he leaned in slow and kissed me on my lips smiling inside I let myself sink into the kiss and felt his warm embrace comfort me. When we came out of the hug he rubbed my back and I laid my head on his shoulder.

After shoving our faces with food we went to his car I can remember the day miles ordered it she had been so excited I can still see her face as we picked out the parts and what she wanted inside she had bargained the dealer till he was almost crying it made me laugh thinking about it as I ran my hand over the outside of it.

We drove in silence there wasn't much to be said what can you say when your going to visit your fiends grave site?

Oliver was lost in his own world as he paid attention to the road his eyes focused on the cars around us I gripped the handle trying to fight off the feelings that being on this road made me feel ..I could hear the squeals and the horns. I could feel the burn on my legs as the metal twisted..my breathing became erratic ..

_Lily are you okay? [Oliver]_

_Yea I'm fine...[Lily]_

He stopped at the site

_Go ahead I'll stay here...[Oliver]_

_Are you sure? [lily]_

_Yea..I don...[Oliver]_

His eyes shifted as he looked around at the cemetery which was beautiful..

_It's okay I get it..[Lily]_

Getting out my legs and hands felt stiff as I took a deep breath and went up the hill. A slight wind blew in and sent shivers down my back did she know I was here? Was that her sending me a sign? Miley..her name hung on the tip of my brain. I wanted to scream her name to demand she come down she was needed here not there..we needed her we loved her how could anybody take her from us? It wasn't fair...I missed her everyday so much it hurt..I couldn't get that out of my head...people said she was at peace..peace my ass no one I mean no one was there with her in her final moments the way I was..I was the one holding her when she took her last breaths...the last conscience ones...stopping at her grave .I sat the flowers down and knelled my fingers brushed the dirt on the ground it had flattened but it was still some what raised indicating that this was a fresh grave..fresh tears pulled my eyelids forcing their way down my face as I ran my fingers over her head stone the words blended together as I read them...

Beloved Sister Daughter and Friend

MILEY RAY STEWART

A Butterfly Born On Earth To Blossom

And Fly In The Fields Of Heaven..

For Every Life That Fades Something Beautiful Remains ..

God sent an Angel to the earth...  
The sweetest angel too  
And for such a tiny little thing,  
She had so much to do.  
She knew she did not have  
Much time upon this earth to stay,  
So she did not waste a second;  
She got started right away.

Her eyes were bright and sparkly,  
She took in every turn.  
She did not miss a single thing,  
Because Angel came to learn!  
God sent her here to touch the  
Hearts of those he could not reach...  
She taught them courage, strength and faith,  
Because Angel came to teach.

Her tiny little body  
Was so full of God above,  
You felt it when you held her,  
Because MILEY RAY came to love.

In Sixteen Years she managed  
What many never will.  
When she went home to Jesus,  
Her purpose was fulfilled.  
She learned and taught, loved and played,  
She learned her lessons well.  
I know he was so proud of her  
When she went home to dwell.

But when I miss her OH-SO-MUCH,  
I can almost hear him say,  
Please understand, her work was done...  
MILEY RAY did not come to stay.

Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

"_Oh Miley I miss you so much...Why did you have to go.._

_I love you so much baby girl..._

_I miss you even more..I can't believe_

_That I have to start high school without _

_You we were suppose to do this together!_

_I know I am being selfish you didn't ask to die_

_But it's not right.."God I hate this"!_

_I know ,I know you are probably angry at me _

_For sitting here at your grave instead of taking time_

_With Oliver getting ready for classes but miley I can't do this without you_

_Who am I suppose to talk to about boys and dates_

_Who is suppose to tell me I am being too tomboyish?_

_Who am I suppose to have calm me down before a big game?_

_Who can I double date with?_

_We were suppose to do everything together have the same classes_

_Same lunch remember we wanted to go out to _

_All the restaurants and live it up_

_We were planning a huge bash for our seventeenth birthday _

_We were suppose to do each other's hair for prom night go shopping_

_For prom dresses..._

_Have our kids together and you were suppose to go on this huge world tour_

_You promised me you promised me forever!_

The tears started to flow harder as I gripped the dirt and felt the pain and the anger explode in my chest .I opened my eyes and threw the dirt which went everywhere hitting rocks graves and other things a package fell from the pile of presents that lined her grave it opened and out fell a tiny stuffed bear... it reminded me of berry bear her favorite bear , she loved that old bear..it made me smile when I remembered how she had thrown a huge fit when Jackson accidentally damaged it.. her dad had buried her with it..that image of her laying in her coffin left a lump in my throat so big I started to choke … she was buried in her favorite Hannah outfit a pair of white crystal jeans a powered blue sparkly tank top that went past her waist a white belt and a short jacket that was splashed with colors her long chest nut hair had been spiraled and fell down her face making her look like a angel her arms were crossed across her chest a gold cross necklace fell short above her closed fists. Berry lay under her left arm. Was that a sign? Did she try to tell me something? God why? That's all I kept asking why her? Why not me? Miley had so much talent she had so many dreams she had everything millions of fans who were wondering where Hannah went? Drying my tears I remembered a poem Mandy had recited at her funeral she hadn't shed a tear and I remember asking myself how could she say she loved her and yet she didn't cry? When she said the poem it made me stop and ask myself did she know her better then any of us? Was this what miles would of said to us if she could talk?

_Don't weep at my grave,  
For I am not there,  
I've a date with a butterfly  
To dance in the air.  
I'll be singing in the sunshine,  
Wild and free,  
Playing tag with the wind,  
Please don't weep for me.  
How can I live  
What am I to do  
Now apart of my heart,  
Is buried with you?  
_

Taking a deep breath I got up I knew I had to go on, that's what she would of wanted and that's what she deserved.

Oliver was standing by the car waiting arms crossed eyes closed I went over and kissed his lips wrapping my arms around him he uncrossed his and held me close. I felt him kiss my head his hands rubbed my back..

_Ready for the first day of school? [lily]_

_Yes! [Oliver]_

He unhooked his arms and wrapped one around my shoulders as we turned just as the sun started to peek its lazy head out..a rustle of leaves caught my eyes as I saw a cocoon break apart and a beautiful butterfly spread its wings it hesitated and looked at me for a minute then when I smiled it took off into the wind towards the heavens spreading its colorful rays over my heart.

_Yes I'm ready Ollie Pop_ [Lily]

_Good So am I Lily Pop [Oliver]_


	22. Chapter 22 Wake Me Up Part Two

**Wake Me Up When September Ends Part Two**

**Oliver p o v**

We drove to school the radio blasting a song..my hair blew in the wind as I looked out and saw Malibu coming to life kids running to buses and cars people rushing to work getting coffee and tea ,food..dogs barked..the parking lot at school was jammed Oliver took a deep breath and we went in as soon as we went in the whispers and pointing started I had forgotten that this was the first time we had been in school since that week. After the accident there had only been a few weeks left so we had stayed home and gotten home schooled..I could feel their eyes on me and I hated it...Oliver took my hand and we walked to our lockers .I felt him looking for someone and wondered who he could be looking for...if one more person whispered about me or pointed I swear I would lose it!

_Lily!_

_Over here sweetie! _

I turned fully and saw my cheerleader friends calling to me they were in full uniform I cussed myself how could I forget? First day we always wore our uniforms ...sighing I kissed Olivers lips and went over to them they hugged me.

_I'm sorry I totally forgot we...[Lily]_

_I bet You'd remember if Ollie was your only spectator [Tory]_

We started to laugh...

_Don't worry Lils we figured you wouldn't remember so we stopped_

_By your house and got it from your mom_

_No sweat child just remember to come to practice _

_It's after school by the …[Kendra]_

_I got it thanks ...[Lily]_

We laughed more as Kendra rolled her eyes and shoved me I flicked my hair back..

**Oliver p o v**

I stood back and watched her talking and laughing she did it all so easily I wondered how did she do it? My heart was breaking where was miley? I had been watching those doors open and close as kids poured in talking and laughing hugging and screaming as they saw old friends who they hadn't seen all summer. I knew she had been touring all summer so she was probably going to be tired as hell and maybe late but she would be here she always was in school! Lily had forgotten about me. I watched as she looked back and smiled at me okay so she knew I was alive..how did I ever get so lucky? She was amazing and so sweet and she was mine all mine! Then there was miles no one knew just how amazingly awesome she was cause no one knew her like we did and no one knew she was really Hannah Montana... miles where were you? I bet her dad was flipping out on her telling her to get up or he'd get Jackson to wake her up with his farts. I bet she was whining that no one understood how tired she was how hard she worked.. I bet her dad was telling her to stop whining that she chose this life! Any minute she would walk through these doors complaining no one cared about how she felt..sighing I told myself I would try to be more understanding I mean I was getting it being a musician was hard work .. I had been practicing non stop for years now and ever since may I had devoted every waking minute that I wasn't with Lily to being with my guitar and my vocal coach...looking around again .I searched for her suddenly my vision became a whirlwind as my feet took on a life of there own and my face met the floor hard..."oh lemon polish nice.." _ow..._

_Oh my god I am so sorry _

_You have to excuse me I am.._

_Such a klutz I am so wow your hot!_

_Oh my god my manners I am so sorry_

_Wait here let me help you up.. [VERY FAST TALKING]_

I got up on my own and shock my head to get out any cramps as I stared at my attacker I was expecting a 6' 200 lb bear but instead I saw a 5'2 thin red headed curly green eyed freckle specked girl with glasses that she kept pushing up.. she had on a purple and black plaid t-shirt well I think it was a tee it went to her waist and had buttons and a tie in the middle and she had on black stretch pants .

_Oh my god are you okay I am.._

_It's okay I'm fine are you alright? [Oliver]_

_You seemed like you were in a hurry [ Oliver]_

_Yea I am and I am so lost can you help me?_

_Sure what do you need to find? [Oliver]_

_Uh everything _

She giggled which I found cute..

_Oh I'm Oken Oliver...I mean I'm.._

" _dofus' _I could hear miles whisper in my ear as I felt myself blush she smiled as she held out her hand...

_Oh Lookie what we have here new loser meets the oldest loser_

_In Sea View High..[Amber]_

_Congrats your first day and you already _

_Know where you fit in have fun Loser_

_Oh And oken try not to kill off this one so fast_

_Maybe she'll actually live long enough to graduate..[Amber]_

_Ta Ta Losers!_

My insides boiled...she looked confused

_Who was that..or should I say what was that?_

_That was the queen Bitch Amber Addison stay away from her [Oliver]_

_Yea no prob...so about that class.._

_Oh yea lets go..[oliver]_

Turns out she had Mrs. Knuckle for home room like I did so we went there as soon as she was done registering with the main office by the time we got there we were laughing over last nights episode of Will and Grace. She had a cute laugh and we were telling jokes as if we were Karen and Jack...

_Class Settle down_ [Mrs. Knuckle]

_Oliver it's loyal to see you back I am so sorry_

_Are you alright? _

I swallowed and nodded not trusting my voice as I refused to look her in the eyes she touched my shoulders

_It's never easy son but if you need anything don't hesitate_

_To ask we all want to make this easier on you and Lily_

_We all miss.._

_Mrs. Knuckle this is... [Oliver]_

_Uh...[oliver]_

I turned to introduce them and remembered I hadn't learned her name...she laughed looking at us strange..but held out her hand to shake hands with Mrs. Knuckle and said

_Hi I'm Sami Davis_

_Oh your our new student! Wonderful I see you made a friend already_

_Great Oken here is a great catch [Mrs. Knuckle]_

_Yea I can see..[Sam]_

She eyed me up and down and I felt myself blushing deeper...sighing I took my seat where was miles? She was never this late...Sam took a seat next to me looking at me as if to ask permission I smiled and nodded.

_How long have you been going here? [Sam]_

_All my life born and raised [Oliver]_

_Great maybe you can show me around [Sam]_

_I love to..[Oliver]_

_You have to meet Miles and Lily their awesome you'll love them_

_Cool I can't wait they must be to know you..[Sam]_

_Well thanks! [oliver]_

_You know I can help you make friends easy I don't tell many people the secrets_

_of The Smoken Oken but I like you kid..[oliver]_

I touched her chin and she laughed.." _donut" stop trying to be cute it's lame..." _miles voice was in my ear again..damn miles stop haunting me and get that cute butt of yours here already! Yes I said cute butt so yea I've had a little crush on her for awhile but that was it just a crush I mean she was gorgeous and sweet..and so talented..where was she? I looked up again no miles I sighed man her dad must be flipping on her now.

After homeroom which was agonizing since Mrs. Knuckle kept looking at me like I knew where she was why she was late. I showed Sam to her next class which just happened to be math with me..then we had biology …

_Miles hates this class I bet she 's _

_Late on purpose just so she can miss it_

_That is something she would do she'll come running in at lunch _

_Laughing at us..._

_Man I wish I could do that! [Sam]_

_I know she is the only one I know who can get away _

_With stuff like that they love her here! [Oliver]_

Class started and we got to work next we had history, Lily was a meeting with her coach so she missed it but Sam and I got paired up as partners Mr. C kept looking at me like where was she? I didn't want to deal so I turned my back on him..finally Lunch arrived Lils came rushing in breathless carrying a heap of books apologizing

_Sorry I had a meeting with my guidance counselor [Lily]_

_S' kay sweetie I want you to meet Sam [Oliver]_

I took her books as she sat down sweating her face red I went up and got a wet cloth for her she smiled and leaned up as I placed it on her face and ran it over kissing her head which we I was rewarded with by a kiss from her smack on my lips. Sam looked at us

_Hey this is Sam Lils_

_Sam this is my girlfriend Lily_

_Nice to meet you..[LILY]_

_So when is miles coming? [Sam]_

_Well I thought it would be...[Oliver]_

_Miles? [lily]_

_Yea he said I would be able to meet you both _

_Uh yea well you'd love her everyone loves her_

_but..uh..._

_I have to go I better practice..[Oliver]_

I went to the band room where Mr. Meadows was waiting for me he nodded at me I picked up my guitar. I had been wanting to form a band for awhile. Sighing as I looked around there were a lot of people here how the hell was I suppose to get this when there were so many talented kids here...strumming my guitar I took a deep breath ..

_Hey we meet again! [Sam]_

_Oh wow hey what are you doing here?[Oliver]_

_Same as you I assume..[Sam]_

_Didn't know you played [Oliver]_

_There's a lot you don't know about me [Sam]_

_Dito [Oliver]_

_Your up Oken! [Mr. Meadows]_

Sighing I took a deep breath and went on stage the band started playing..taking a deep breath I said a prayer

_Please let me do this and nail it!_

Then I started

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

I looked around remembering the last time I auditioned and miles was busy worrying about a phone call that she was dancing across stage trying to get reception it had annoyed the hell out of me then but now it brought a smile to my face

_Wake me up when September ends_

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

It seemed like just yesterday that I had been getting my butt kicked by Amber and Ashley when miles came up and drop kicked them with sarcasm that sent them running to the nearest hair dressers just as lils came up from surfing the biggest wave of her time.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are 

I saw us through the years as we grew and I started to miss her so much swallowing as I looked around where was she ..I missed her she was always the one who encouraged me I felt my fingers tense up as I saw kids whispering and pointing my throat began to close ...I could hear them whispering...

_That's the kid ..he lost his friend last year_

_Who? How?_

_What happened?_

_Oh my god that's so sad_

_Yea her arm was chopped off_

_And she Was walking around_

_Like this.._

_No way well I heard that she was decapitated_

_Past her head..._

_Well she caused the accident she was drunk..._

I felt sick..how could they...why would anyone be so cruel...the feeling in my stomach got worse I was sweating..then I saw Lily..walking in and looking directly at me she mouthed " you can do this sweetie"I love you"which gave me confidence as I saw her hold up a sign with a picture of us three on it miles smiled from the center ...it gave me the extra boast I needed...

A_s my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends 

Swallowing against the lump I took off I heard people shouting my name but I just ran past the whispers and the stares the rumors and the lies past the looks past the pain..I ran till my lungs burned my feet throbbed and my chest was on fire till I felt like I was going to puke.

My legs collapsed at her locker my chest was heaving I hated it ! I hated them !I hated reality for months I had convinced myself that come September this hell we had all been living would end..it must of started at her funeral when they lowered her in the ground .I kept seeing her face so gorgeous so sweet so young too damn young to be lowered into the cold hard ground...I made a bargain with god if he gave her back to us I would be the perfect kid I would listen to my mom get all A's keep my room cleaned anything everything he asked and I knew it would take him time, so I waited and while I waited I imagined she was on tour like she was suppose to be I even started a blog at her official HM site pretending to be her but I never published them I read them back to myself afterwards every night after awhile. I believed they were true she was away and she'd be back by September I couldn't wait for September to be here.. Now I hated it I just wanted it too end...cause it was a reminder a cold hard slap in the face miley wasn't coming home from tour she wasn't going to be walking through those doors with stories of possums and uncle Earl .miles couldn't do anything at all anymore..Why? Cause some idiot took it upon himself to get in a car wasted and drive well over the legal limit ...tears and frustrations welled up as I pounded the lockers and fought against them...

_Ollie it's okay come here [lily]_

_I know believe me I know.._

She pulled me up and we hugged I refused to cry but holding her was what I needed she ran her hand through my hair and over my back...

_Lets go .._

She whispered in my ear and took my hand I couldn't speak..she dragged me out of school through the parking lot and forced me in the car..I barely saw where we were going till she lead me up to her room..no one was home she closed the door .I fell on her bed and saw a picture of the three us from last summer on the beach..we were smiling lils was holding her board miles and I had snow cones she had red all over her lips. I smiled..lily came over to me and ran her hand over her face..I slowly turned and took her in man she was hot..I could smell her amazing perfume as she kissed me and straddled me .. her kisses warmed something up inside of me as I felt my body start to come alive especially one particular part of me laying down I pulled her on top of me holding her as we kissed my hands finally started working again as I fumbled with her shirt and her bra running them over her smooth skin kissing her breasts making her moan. I felt her hand wander down there and slowly take off my pants and sneak her way into my boxers where she massaged me and made me hard..we started to kiss harder rougher and sweeter as our clothes fell and scattered everywhere thankfully she remembered the condom. I felt her slip it on as she guided me our breaths becoming ragged as we became one I felt my hips pumping as I heard her sweet moans..silently we made love as the tears finally fell...a creak caught our attention but we didn't stop even as we saw the door open...

A/N so I finally found some inspiration to re start this again hope y'all like it sorry I am slow to update...I just got inspired to do another fic called Welcome to Hollywood so I will try not to fall behind on this what helps? Review nice one at that!


End file.
